una luz del corazon
by Mahidelin
Summary: s&s vida tras vida luchan por encontrarse, pero por alguna razon no pueden ser felices... S
1. el principio de mi prorposito

Saludos a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia la verdad es que a mí me gusta como me va quedando espero que para ustedes también sea de su agrado cualquier comentario duda o consejo se los agradecería.

Para poder empezar a narrar esta historia es necesario que sepan que no es una continuación de la serie a decir verdad su vida es como lo era antes de que llegar kero y las cartas Clow.

Las características de los personajes y la relación entre ellos sigue siendo la misma a excepción del compromiso entre Syaoran y Meiling en mi historia tal no existe y no hay cartas Clow si hay guardianes, pero entra de una manera muy diferente bien pues vamos a comenzar.

Personajes

SA – Sakura Prof. – profesores kero

Papa- Fuyitaca SY – Syaoran Meiling

Touya ER - Eriol Rika

TO- tomoyo Yuki Yamasaki

Naoko Sonomi Daidouji Nadeshiko Kinomoto

Y otros

UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON

Autora: **FANNY MEDINA BALDERAS**

CAPITULO 1

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE MI PROPOSITO**_

Hay se encontraba ella sentada en un columpio y mirando al cielo pensando en lo afortunada que era de tener esa vida abrió lentamente los ojos esos hermosos color esmeralda con ese brillo en ellos que la identificaban, pero algo paso que poco a poco ese brillo se desvaneció y en su bello rostro se dibujó una expresión de pánico, alo lejos en el cielo se veía una luz roja que se acercaba a ella y a pesar de que la luz era de un rojo realmente hermoso no dejo de sentir ese escalofrió que le indicaba que esa luz no era buena y comenzó a correr corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando la alcazo esa luz ella………………………….ti…..ti….ti….ti…ti…ti

SA- Hm.…Hm.…Hm.…….. Que pasa……..es el despertador

Tranquilamente mira el reloj que marcaban en ese momento las 7:45 en ese momento la bella joven se froto los ojos y se acostó de nuevo pero en pensamiento llego a su mente

_Profa.- mañana quiero que lleguen alas 8:00 ya se que es domingo pero tenemos que practicar para la competencia que se acerca _

SA- ¡es verdad ya es tarde!

Sakura se levanto tan rápido que se enredo en las cobijas y cayo a piso, pero eso no la detuvo se cambio y peino lo mas rápido, pero cuando bajo su hermano ya la estaba desayunando con una risa de burla en el rostro

SA-por que te ríes

Touya-s que no puedo creer que sigas igual que siempre escandalosa y holgazana y a parte de todo tienes el mismo aspecto que las bestias

SA-ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo

Touya- oye monstruo no tenias práctica en 5 minutos

SA- ¡es verdad, ya es tarde!

Sakura iba 3de preparatoria y era muy alegre, también tenia muchos pretendientes pero como sabemos era tan distraída que amenos que le dijeran me gustas no se enteraba nunca havia tenido novio siquiera la habían besado pero por el momento la idea de un novio no pasaba por su mente y eso que ya tenia 16 años pero ni hablar si ella no quiere que se le pude hacer.

Sakura llego a la practica que como sabemos es de porristas practicaron toda la mañana

Y en la tarde Sakura hizo las labores de su casa y la sena pero el extraño sueño que tuvo la dejo un poco intranquila ya que en algunas ocasione sus sueños eran predicciones pero era absurdo pensar que una luz la iba a matar, mientras todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente escucho el timbre, y fue a abrir era tomoyo quien había quedado con ella de pasar la noche en su casa

SA- que bueno que llegaste tomoyo

TO- dime que vamos hacer el viernes

SA- pues no lo se creo que podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta tu que opinas

TO- me parece genial y te are el vestuario adecuado para eso

SA – que bien tomoyo te confieso que cuando me convenciste de usar tus trajes me sentía muy rara pero ya hasta me gusta y dime que piensas hacer esta vez

TO- eso es una sorpresa pero te apuesto a que te veras como un ángel

SA – que bien pero por que no vas a dejar tus cosas en mi habitación en lo que termino de preparar las cosas para la cena

Tomoyo subió a la habitación de Sakura y cuando bajo su amiga ya tenia todo listo solo faltaba que llegaran su papa y su hermano para que cenaran con ellas cinco minutos después Fuyitaca ya había llegado y Toya aviso que se quedaría horas extra en el trabajo comenzaron a cenar y cuando terminaron tomoyo saco una tarta de fresas que había hecho en su casa

Papa- y ya pensaron como celebraremos este año tu cumpleaños hija

SA- sip aremos una fiesta invitaremos a nuestros amigos del grupo

TO- si y yo le confeccionare el traje ideal para la ocasión

Papa- y como siempre te quedara muy bien….. Hagan una lista de lo que vallan a necesitar y me la dan para comenzar a comprar las cosas………… y que paso con la película que estaban grabando

TO- pues apenas comenzábamos pero el que protagonizaba junto con Sakura se enfermo y pues el miércoles aremos audiciones para encontrar a otra persona que lo haga

Papa- pues lo único bueno es que solo lo hacen por diversión si no tendrían muchos problemas

SA – eso es verdad pero ya quedamos en que la acabaremos en dos meses y la presentaremos en la sala de audio visual de la escuela a nuestros compañeros les gustan mucho las películas de tomoyo

Papa – bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a descansar por que mañana será un día muy largo

Esa noche se fueron a dormir y Sakura tuvo el mismo sueño extraño que hacia varios días era el mismo pero esta vez tenia algo diferente esta vez aparecía un joven pero no lograba verlo bien y cuando la luz llegaba a ella el le decía que dijera unas palabras mismas que aun dormida susurro

SA - ayúdame… a ver todo el poder que…. En mi… se encuentra… para… poder… ayudar… a quienes… me necesitan y mandame la prueba que hace falta para poder comenzar con… mi…. Propósito……….

Cuando despertó no recordaba lo que había dicho se fue ala escuela su día trascurrió como cualquier otro hasta que iba de regreso para su casa se sentó en un columpio y mirando al cielo pensando en lo afortunada que era de tener esa vida abrió lentamente los ojos esos hermosos color esmeralda con ese brillo en ellos que la identificaban, pero algo paso que poco a poco ese brillo se desvaneció y en su bello rostro se dibujó una expresión de pánico, alo lejos en el cielo se veía una luz roja que se acercaba a ella y a pesar de que la luz era de un rojo realmente hermoso no dejo de sentir ese escalofrió que le indicaba que esa luz no era buena y comenzó a correr corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que llego a su casa y hay en la sala se encontraba su mejor amiga su padre y su Hernando hablando de los detalles de la fiesta, cuando los vio su rostro solo expreso mas terror y mientras aquella luz atravesaba por la ventana de su casa y estaba a punto de rozar a tomoyo y solo pensaba quizás muera y grito con todas sus fuerzas

SA- ¡no quiero que pase………………………. ¡

En ese momento una luz envolvió a Sakura y un símbolo se puso bajo sus pies después de eso la misma energía que la envolvía se fue haciendo mas grande hasta que rodeo toda la casa y desvaneció a la luz que tenia una energía realmente amenazante eso paso en fracción de segundos y los tres espectadores se quedaron perplejos ante aquello que presenciaron, Sakura solo los miro con alivio y cayo dormida.

**_DIAS ANTES EN HONG KONG… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

En el centro de un hermoso jardín se encontraba un alto y apuesto joven de cabello castaño, con unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos ámbar, pero con una expresión de mal humor que parecía haber estado fija a su rostro toda la vida, el estaba maniobrando muy ágilmente una espada mientras pensaba si el era el elegido para aquel propósito tan misterioso del que todos los de su clan hablaban.

Syaoran se la había pasado casi toda su vida entrenando con fervor para ocupar el puesto como líder de su clan, tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido por lo mismo no tenia amigos, también tenia grandes poderes mágicos, por lo cual casi todos los magos que integraban el concilio pensaron que el era la persona la persona elegida para aquel propósito tan misterioso que había predicho el mago mas poderoso del que habían escuchado por esa razón lo entrenaron como a nadie, regresando con Syaoran el estaba muy concentrado entrenando cuando escucho una voz que a veces le causaba escalofríos **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Meiling - ¡hola Syaoran!

SY- que rayos haces aquí, que no te acuerdas que te dije que entrenaría hasta tarde hoy y que necesitaba estar solo para concentrarme- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido y una expresión a un mas malhumorada de lo normal

Meiling – si ya lo se pero………. es que ya es un poco tarde…………. Y…… y es domingo………. y pues creo que te aria bien salir ………….de vez en cuando………… no toda la vida te la vas a pasar entrenando………….. Por eso vine a que me invites a ir al cine

SY – contigo no se puede………m...m...m…………….. Esta bien vamos, pero va a ser la película que yo quiera la ultima vez escogiste la peor de las que se exhibían- dijo el joven después de dar un suspiro, pero sin quitar esa expresión de seriedad mezclada con mal humor

Y así lo hicieron, Syaoran tomo un baño, se cambio y fue con su bella prima al cine, pero había algo curioso que siempre sucedía cuando iba con el. La mayoría de los jóvenes que se cruzaban por su camino se fijaban en el atractivo de la joven, pero con solo verle el rostro a su acompañante se alejaban de hay y no por que no les gustara lo que pasaba es que no les gustaba tanto como para confrontar a su acompañante, pero cuando se iba al baño o comprar algo, no faltaba quien se le acercara y pretendiera entablar una conversación con la joven, cuando Syaoran la veía notaba que esa era el pretexto perfecto para dejarla y que no le dijera nada por irse pero solo se iba cuando le veía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero cuando la veía con cara de ven por mi se acercaba a ella y ahuyentaba al que estuviera cerca cosa que ella le agradecía, pero en esta ocasión ocurrió algo muy curioso un joven muy apuesto y alto se acerco a ellos sin siquiera mostrarse asustado ante el rostro de malvado gruñón que tenia Syaoran y le pregunto su nombre a Meiling, pero eso no fue lo que mas le sorprendió si no que aparte de eso la invito a salir después de unos minutos de conversación claro que Meiling acepto gustosa por que llego a pensar que el era el indicado para ella pues no se había espantado al verle el rostro a su primo. Syaoran por el contrario si tenia mucha jovencitas tras de sus huesitos, pero no por su atractivo a pesar de que si era muy guapo el mal humor que tenia la ahuyentaba, pero había varias que solo se le acercaban y hacían la lucha para ser su novia pero por que el era el futuro heredero de la familia Li, pero el no le havia echo caso a nadie nunca había tenido una novia por que no había conocido a la joven que cautivara el corazón frió que tenia pero lo que no sospechaba era que su vida pronto cambiaria radicalmente.

El joven Li después de hacer acto de desaparición frente a su prima y su nuevo pretendiente se fue a su casa para dormir ya que el ir al cine y estar casi toda la tarde entre tanta gente y peor aun con su prima lo agotaba mas que los entrenamientos. Se recostó en su cama con la mente en blanco hasta que una sensación de ansiedad le inundo el cuerpo como si supiera que algo pasaría pero no sabia que era poco a poco después de estar reflexionando por el sentimiento que pasaba se fue perdiendo en un profundo sueño**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …_**

Los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro se dio la vuelta y vio el otro lado de su cama como si algo faltara hay, pero lo mas raro es que se sentía realmente feliz, se levanto lentamente y salio de la habitación camino hacia el jardín y hay la vio la mas hermosa mujer que jamás se hubiera imaginando lo que mas le impacto era lo que estaba haciendo se acerco lentamente a la chica la tomo con suavidad por la cintura y con la otra mano le tomo la barbilla acercándola lentamente hacia si y le dio rozo los labios con tanto amor que nisiquiera el lo entendía y poco a poco ese roce se fue convirtiendo en el mas hermoso y dulce beso que nadie se ha imaginado jamás y lo mas curioso era que ella le decía te amo tanto **_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …_**

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se percato que había sido un sueño pero no lo entendía por que había soñado con aquella mujer si el jamás la había visto

SY – pero………. Aunque fue un sueño si que era hermosa y tenía la mirada mas dulce que más había visto- dijo el joven sin notar que alguien lo miraba con asombro no solo por lo que dijo sino que por un momento una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios

Meiling – veo que si pasaste buena noche…………….. Pero sabes ya es tarde y tenemos que llegar al colegio

SY –qué rayos haces tú aquí????????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - dijo el apuesto joven bajando de un salto de su cama y eliminando cualquier rastro de aquella sonrisa

Meiling – te vine a despertar por que ya es muy tarde y no vamos a alcanzar a llegar a clases…………… así que cambiate y bamonos

Syaoran se cambio y se fue a la escuela con Meiling, durante todas las clases solo se quedo pensando en aquel sueño que lo hizo inmensamente feliz por u breve momento.

Ya iba de regreso a su casa, pero poco antes de llegar sintió una gran energía que lo inundo con un sentimiento de paz, lo curioso es que no provenía de un lugar cercano mas bien benia de muy lejos……

SY – pero que rayos estoy pensando es imposible que alguien posea tanto poder- dijo el joven entrando a su casa

Madre de Li – no no lo es creo que por fin a despertado el poder del elegido

_**CONTINUARA… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**_

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE

UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON CUALQUIER COMENTARIO QUEJA O DUDA ESCRIBANME A EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

SYAORAN SIENTE CELOS RABIA Y FURRIA POR ALGO QUE LE DIJO SU MADRE………….. MIENTRAS TANTO SAKURA NO RECUERDA NADA DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ

Avance sujeto a cambios sin previo aviso


	2. ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

AUTORA: **FANNY MEDINA BALDERAS**

_**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**_

Ya iba de regreso a su casa, pero poco antes de llegar sintió una gran energía que lo inundo con un sentimiento de paz, lo curioso es que no provenía de un lugar cercano mas bien venia de muy lejos……

SY – pero que rayos estoy pensando es imposible que alguien posea tanto poder- dijo el joven entrando a su casa

Madre de Li – no no lo es creo que por fin a despertado el poder del elegido

SY - ¿pero tu me habías dicho que lo mas probable es que fuera yo?- dijo el joven con el rostro lleno de molestia

Madre de Li- si ya lo se, pero eso fue por que…… nuestra familia se ha encargado de cuidar el tablero que nos indicara quien es el elegido, pero por alguna razón solo tu lo puedes tocar….. Es por eso que creímos que tu lo eras, pero veo que me equivoque…… pon atención a lo que te voy a decir Syaoran…………… lo mas seguro es que se convoque a una junta en la cual decidiremos que acciones tomaremos y quiero que estés presente

SY- pero tu bien sabes que yo no puedo estar presente los integrantes del concilio no lo permitirán

Madre de LI- pues entonces hablare con ellos y si no los convenzo pues ni modo

En ese momento sonó un teléfono que estaba en la sala de esa enorme mansión, una de las empleadas de la casa llamo a la madre de Li pues era uno de los integrantes del concilio quien estaba al teléfono, después de conversar un breve instante con el, colgó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su muy molesto hijo

Madre de Li – no fue necesario que le pidiera que tu estuvieras presente antes de poder decir algo ellos me lo pidieron, pero vas a permanecer callado y atento durante toda la reunión

Sy – esta bien madre

Madre de Li – y baja el tablero

Li se dirigió a su habitación para esperar a que lo llamaran para bajar a la reunión, pero se sentía muy molesto por que toda su vida le hicieron creer que el era el elegido y que por ello tenia que entrenar mucho dejando de lado todo aquello que alguna vez le gusto, también estaba celoso de no ser el elegido sobre todo por que sabia que había alguien con mas poderes que los suyos, tantos que el era capas de sentir esa presencia aun sabiendo que estaba lejos.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que se había desmayado su hermano la llevo a su habitación y la dejo recostada en su cama, pero algo le preocupaba, como era posible que su hermana pudiese también poderes mágicos y que desvaneciera aquella luz que se le acercaba solo con su presencia mágica, no podía entenderlo y lo peor era que ella se había desmayado después de eso, como le explicaría a su padre lo que acababa de suceder o a la miga de su hermana que solo la miraba con preocupación

Papa- creo que lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar

Touya – creo que si

TO – seguros que esta bien

Touya – si solo se quedo dormida – dijo el joven con rostro de interrogación dirigiéndose a la sala junto con su padre y la preocupada tomoyo

Cuando llegaron hasta la sala se sentaron en los sillones esperando a que despertara Sakura en silencio, el silencio más desesperante en el que alguno de ellos rompió el silencio dándoles alivio a los de más

Papa- Touya tienes idea de que fue lo que paso

Touya – tengo una teoría

TO- ¿cual?

Touya – como sabes en la familia de nuestras madres siempre han existido personas que tienen poderes mágicos como yo aunque mis poderes son pocos a comparación de lo que acaba de demostrar mi hermana, lo que no entiendo es por que nunca había demostrado ninguna habilidad hasta hoy

TO- entonces Sakura tiene poderes

Touya – si pero no se de que clase solo que son demasiados para una niña que nunca había demostrado poseerlos

Papa- crees que sea necesario preguntarle al abuelo de tu madre

Touya – puede que si, tal vez el sepa algo

Papa – ya esta entonces mañana iremos a verlo- dijo el señor mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a ver a su pequeña hija

Papa- tomoyo te puedo pedir un favor

TO – claro que si

Papa – bien pues no le digas a Sakura que iremos con el abuelo hasta que sepamos si el nos puede decir que se s lo que paso

TO- OK

Mientras tanto en la mansión Li

Ya todo el concilio estaba reunido en la mansión esperando a que el joven bajara y cuando bajo comenzaron a hablar (tomando en cuenta que yo no se quienes lo conforman solo puedo decirles que son adultos de aproximadamente 30 o 40 años y que son 10 y la madre de Li a si que pondré junto todo lo que digan)

Uno de ellos comenzó a explicar el motivo de su reunión

Integrante – bien pues como todos saben hace no menos de una hora se sintió una energía realmente poderosa y pues como todos ya saben se había predicho que cuando se sintiera esa energía seria por que el elegido ya tendría todo su poder, pero no sabe usarlo a si que uno de nosotros tendrá que ir para enseñarle…… y he pensado en la persona adecuada para esta misión…….. Entre nosotros se encuentra el mejor entrenado y capacitado para ello y antes de nombrarlo he de decir que no habrá cambio de planes el ira quiera o no a si que será mejor que valla de buena gana…………..

Li Syaoran ponte de pie tu iras a entrenar al elegido y a protegerlo hasta que pueda manejar adecuadamente sus poderes……….. Te llevaras el libro que le pertenece junto con el tablero para que puedas saber su ubicación exacta

SY – (poniéndose de pie) yo se donde esta……………… esta en Japón………….. para ser exactos en Tokio

Integrante – bien entonces ya usaste el tablero para ubicarlo

SY – no yo puedo sentir su presencia

Integrante – pero eso es imposible según lo que nos habían dicho su presencia solo se sentirá a si de fuerte por un instante para que sepamos que es hora

SY – yo no se nada de eso lo único que se es que puedo sentirlo

Integrante – saca el tablero y pidele que te diga la dirección en que se encuentra

Y así lo hizo, pero para sorpresa de los espectadores el tablero indicaba lo que acababa de decir Li

Integrante – entonces no cabe duda tu tienes que ir a buscarlo y entrenarlo………Hm.…Hm.…Hm., pero tendrás que estar con el a todo momento tienes que conseguir quedarte en su casa y hacer las mismas actividades que realice, por que si le llegara a pasar algo estaríamos perdidos, según los escritos tenemos cerca de un año para comenzar con el entrenamiento ya que después de eso llegaran los males poco a poco estos males estarán durante el siguiente año y cuando estos terminen de llagar aparecerá el peor de todos el que puede significar la destrucción del planeta entero, a si que te iras hoy llegaras por la noche……. Tenemos un contacto en Japón al parecer es de una familia donde han existido magos pero no muy poderosos le llamaremos para que pase por ti al aeropuerto y te quedes con el hasta que llegues a vivir con el elegido, ahora remírate a preparar tus cosas para que salgas lo mas pronto posible.

Y así lo hizo se levanto dio media vuelta y se retiro dejando solos a los del consejo quienes aun estaban algo sorprendidos de que el joven pudiera sentirlo ya que ninguno de ellos podía, Syaoran entro a su habitación saco un par de maletas, sus documentos y ropa y libros que se llevaría, pero estaba mas molesto de lo normal el estaba pensando…………….

"_Como es posible que exista una persona con más poderes que yo y ahora tengo que ir a entrenarlo, esto debe ser una broma, toda mi vida me hicieron creer que talvez yo era ese tal elegido y ahora me mandan a hacerle de nana, pero no me puedo negar a si que mejor será ir" _

El joven Syaoran termino de arreglar sus cosas y bajo para irse y vio a su madre en la entrada lista para despedirlo con el libro y el tablero en la mano para que no los fuera a olvidar

Madre de Li – tomo Syaoran…… el tablero, el libro y un par de tarjetas cada una tiene suficiente dinero para el tiempo que vas a estar hay, pero si se te termina antes me llamas para mandarte mas

SY – esta bien madre- dijo el joven pero algo lo sorprendió su madre su fría y dura madre lo abraso mientras le susurraba "cuídate mucho" el joven Li se dejo abrazar y por mas que buscaba en su memoria un abraso no lo encontró a si que no tardo en aceptar para si mismo que eso le agrado. Tomo sus maletas y subió al auto que le esperaba, pero antes de marcharse paso al banco para revisar con cuanto cantaba, pero sonrió burlonamente al ver que si tenia dinero suficiente para mantenerse pero no para dos años si no para toda su vida, retiro un poco y se fue directo al aeropuerto

Subió al avión y se dio un último vistazo a Hong Kong…………………………..

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura, tomoyo ya se había ido a su casa un poco menos preocupada al saber que su amiga no estaba desmayada solo dormida, Touya y Fuyitaca

Cenaban esperando que en cualquier momento Sakura despertara pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de notar que probablemente dormiría toda la noche. Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda se encontraba un señor alto con el cabello blanco en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo un cabello castaño, con el aspecto amable con un letrero que decía Li, después de varios minutos de espera vio que salían los pasajeros del avión que llegaba de Hong Kong, y un joven alto de cabello castaño y ropas chinas se le acerco y le dijo

SY – así que usted es el contacto (el señor solo asintió)

Y como debo llamarlo

Solo llámeme abuelo todos me dicen así (dijo el señor con una sonrisa)

SY – esta bien y dígame sabe por que estoy aquí – dijo el joven sin devolver el gesto

Abuelo – si me lo informaron cuando me llamaron….. Bueno pues sígame se quedara en mi casa hasta que encuentre lo que busca

Y si fue Syaoran y el abuelo se dirigieron a la mansión en la que vivía el señor, de inmediato llamo a una de las personas que servían en la mansión y lo llevaron a la habitación que ocuparía por algunos días al día siguiente se encargaría de buscar a ese supuesto elegido, se acostó en la cama y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido y de nuevo tubo ese sueño ese hermoso sueño de la noche anterior……………………..

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y noto que apenas amanecía pero como era posible estaba acostada en su cama………. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que se despidió de tomoyo por que se tenia que quedar a su entrenamiento con las porristas, sin prestarle importancia se levanto cambio y arreglo para después bajar a desayunar

Cuando llego a la cocina vio a su hermano preparando el desayuno, su hermano la miro extrañado por que al parecer había hecho lo que acostumbraba

Touya - valla hasta que despiertas

Sakura – pero si hoy me desperté antes de que sonara el despertados

Touya – que acaso no lo recuerdas

Sakura - que debería recordar

Touya – te quedaste dormida desde la tarde

Sakura – mmmmm pues lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me despedí de tomoyo en la escuela y luego…………..

Touya - ¿que?

Sakura- nada mas – Touya se cayó

Touya – ¡como es posible que no recuerdes nada! Bueno no importa desayuna y vete por que se te va hacer tarde

Sakura desayuno y se fue a la escuela dejando en casa a un desconcertado hermano, poco tiempo después de que se marcho bajo su papa

Touya – ya le hablaste al abuelo

Papa- no eso es lo que iba a hacer en este momento

El papa tomo el teléfono y marco el número de la mención del abuelo y en cuanto el abuelo escuchó lo sucedido el día anterior de inmediato les dijo que fueran a su casa

Mientras tanto en una habitación de aquella mansión despertaba Syaoran con otra sonrisa en el rostro, claro esta que al darse cuenta de lo sucedido sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza, se cambio y bajo, cuando llego al comedor de aquella mansión vio que en la cabeza de aquel enorme comedor se encontraba sentado el abuelo, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención en aquel comedor había 5 platos lo que le hizo pensar si vendría alguien mas y antes de que pudiera preguntar sonó el timbre …..

Abuelo – si – dijo el anciano dejando sorprendido al joven ya que parecía que le leyera sus pensamientos – el día de hoy me llamo el esposo de mi difunta nieta y me dijo algo que creo te va a interesar a si quédate a comer con nosotros- el joven solo asintió y se sentó en el lugar que le indico el abuelo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Touya y Fuyitaca, y se sentaron justo en frente del joven chino.

Touya – que hace este chiquillo aquí esto es una conversación privada- dijo el bisnieto del señor haciendo que la expresión de mal humor en el rostro de Syaoran se marcara más.

Papa- no tienes por que llamarlo de esa manera, seguramente existe una buena razón para su presencia – dijo el padre de Sakura con una amable sonrisa

Abuelo – si, si la hay pero primero díganos que fue lo que paso con Sakura

Papa- en realidad fue algo extraño ayer Sakura se quedo a entrenar como de costumbre pero no sabemos que fue lo que le paso de regreso Touya, tomoyo y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala cuando la vimos entrar a la casa con cara de preocupación y fijo su mirada en la ventana donde se veía una luz roja que al parecer la venia siguiendo, y luego escuchamos que grito no quiero que eso pase y una energía la rodeo y poco a poco se fue haciendo grande hasta que desvaneció la luz, y un sentimiento de paz lleno la casa eso paso en menos de un minuto y cuando la luz la dejo de rodear se quedo dormida.

Syaoran no creía lo que escuchaba

SY- a que hora fue eso

Papa- como a las 6

SY – no…. Eso no puede ser…….. Cuantos años tiene – pregunto con el rostro lleno de preocupación y enojo

Touya- casi 17 pero ni grites que si te oímos

SY – pero eso no puede ser si es una niña

Touya – mira quien lo dice si tú pareces ser de la misma edad

Abuelo – ves te dije que seria bueno que estuvieras aquí

Papa- ahora que ya les dijimos lo que paso nos podrían explicar lo que sucede

SY – mi nombre es Syaoran Li y vine en una misión….. hace muchos años un mago muy poderoso predijo que en un futuro lejano iba a existir una persona con mucho poder y que tiempo después de que apareciera como un año después iban a llegar males a este mundo pero que sus descendientes tenían que buscarla para enseñarle como usar su poder y que pudiera enfrentar los males claro esta que si esa persona entrenaba podría enfrentar a esos males con mucha facilidad ya que tenia un poder que rebasa los limites de lo creído, ayer a esa hora en donde vivo se sintió el poder predicho y me mandaron a mí para cuidarla hasta que cumpliera con su propósito ya que soy el único que ha podido tocar los objetos que le dejaron para que comprendiera su propósito, mis ordenes fueron vivir en su casa y hacer todo lo que ella hiciera en pocas palabras no despegarme de ella lo que no entiendo es por que tubo que ser una niña.

Todos estaban atentos escuchando al joven y cuando el termino sus explicaciones Touya estaba a punto de pegar el grito en el cielo y decirle que de ninguna manera se quedaría en su casa pero alguien se le adelanto.

Papa- entonces lo mejor será que vengas con nosotros hay un cuarto vació pero tendremos que acondicionarlo, a pero Sakura no recuerda nada de lo que paso

SY- si lo que pasa es que eso fue un conjuro de aquel mago que predijo su llegada para darnos una señal de que ya era hora no le hubiera pasado nada a su hija por que como le dije los males llegaran en 1 año si no es que mas.

Papa- por que no vas por tus cosas para que te instales de una vez en nuestra casa

Syaoran solo asintió y fue a la habitación en la que estaba por sus pertenencias, claro esta que Touya tenia una expresión de enojo peor de la de Syaoran.

Abuelo – no te preocupes Touya por que ese joven es uno de los más poderosos magos del planeta y cuidara bien de Sakura, Fuyitaca creo que tendrán que inscribirlo en la escuela de Sakura.

Papa- si lo are hoy mismo pero no creo que sea muy probable que le toque en el mismo salón

Sy - no se preocupe por eso yo me encargo – dijo el joven con las maletas en las manos

Papa – veo que ya estas listo, bien entones veámonos, pasamos a dejar tus cosas en la casa y vamos para inscribirte en la escuela

Así los tres salieron de la mansión y entraron al auto, cuando iban ya en camino el joven chino recordó que tenia que llamar a su madre para informarle lo sucedido tomo el teléfono y marco cuando su madre escucho lo que le dijo su hijo le pidió que no le dijera a la muchacha todos los detalles que solo le dijera que quería ayudarla ya que ella tenia poderes mágico y que el tenia mucha mas experiencia con ellos y que gradualmente le fueran diciendo en la situación en la que se encontraba, que se fuera haciendo su amigo para que le tuviera confianza y lo dejara ayudarle, Syaoran colgó y les explico a sus acompañantes como se manejaría la situación claro que no se opusieron y le dieron la razón por que era demasiado fuerte el saber el propósito para el que estaba destinada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Fuyitaca condujo a Syaoran hasta la que seria desde ese momento su habitación, la cual se encontraba justo en frente de la de Sakura. Cuando entro ala habitación noto que realmente le faltaba acondicionarla tenia una cama y unos cuantos muebles, pero la cama no estaba en muy buenas condiciones ya que hacia tiempo que nadie la ocupaba.

Papa- después de ir a la escuela te comprare las cosas que te hacen falta

Sy- no es necesario yo lo comprare mi madre me dio suficiente dinero para mantenerme hasta que me tenga que ir

Papa- estas seguro de eso

Sy – claro y creo que será mejor que vallamos a la escuela para que pueda entrar mañana mismo, solo tomo mis papeles y lo alcanzo

Papa – esta bien – dijo el señor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa a esperar al joven para poder irse, a Touya lo habían pasado a dejar a su trabajo asi que todo estaba bien

SY – ya nos podemos ir

Papa- y dime como piensas lograr entrar al mismo grupo que mi hija

SY – (con una mirada de malicia) – con magia

Papa- como

Sy - ya lo vera

Después de eso cruzaron solo unas cuantas palabras y se dirigieron a la Escuela, cuando llegaron el director los recibió muy amablemente.

Director – bien joven Li dígame por que esta aquí en Japón

Sy – mi madre me envió aquí para que estudiara en una buena universidad y después hacerme cargo de los negocios que mi familia tiene aquí, pero me gustaría estar en un grupo en especial- en ese momento Fuyitaca solo lo observo y en ese momento el joven paso su mano frente a la cara del director y dijo palabras que no entendió después de eso el director le dijo

Director - bien entonces mañana comienza le tocara en el salón 2 del tercer grado – para sorpresa del padre de Sakura ese era el grupo en el que ella estaba

SY –bien entonces aquí estaré

Mientras tanto en el salón 2 del 3 grado Sakura se encontraba sufriendo con las matemáticas algo que le causaba mucha gracia a tomoyo Sakura solo volteo y le sonrió a su amiga

SA – y dime que paso con las audiciones

To – pues las aremos mañana

SA- espero que si encontremos quien sustituya el protagonista

TO – ya veras que si, pro por el momento no hay que preocupase por eso, mejor nos preocupamos por la fiesta….. Hablando de eso y le diste la lista a tu padre

SA – si y me dijo que mañana comprara las cosas

En ese momento tocaron el timbre para el descanso y tomoyo y Sakura salieron del salón, se dirigieron al patio y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sakura sentía tanta paz que solo serró los ojos y sintió como la brisa fresca le daba en el rostro se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera se comió su almuerzo cosa que a tomoyo le causo gracia,

No muy lejos de donde ellas de encontraban estaba el padre de Sakura y Syaoran quienes se dirigían a la salida. Cuando salieron del lugar fueron a comprar lo que le hacia falta a Syaoran, una vez teniendo todo se fueron a ala casa y Fuyitaca le propuso ayudarlo pero…..

Sy – no yo lo are bien podría hacerlo con magia, pero me gustaría hacerlo todo con mis propias manos

Fuyitaca dejo solo al joven y este se puso a acondicionar el cuarto. Mientras tanto Sakura y tomoyo se encontraban en la salida del colegio

TO - oye que te parece si cenas en mi casa

Sakura – me parece perfecto deja le llamo a mi papa

Sakura marco como 3 veces y nadie le contestaba así que opto por dejar un mensaje.

Rato después llego su padre y escucho aquel mensaje y solo pudo pensar que hasta cierto punto era mejor que se retrasara la explicación del por que el joven se quedaría en su casa en ese momento una voz grave lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Papa- ¿que?

Sy – pregunte que si le sucedía algo

Papa- no…… no me pasa nada solo pensaba

Sy – y bien señor que hora llegara su hija

Papa – dejo un mensaje de que iría a cenar con una amiga

Sy – no se si lo recuerde pero es mi deber estar con ella para protegerla

Papa- no te preocupes la vendrán a dejar las guarda espaldas de tomoyo

SY – con cara de interrogación - guarda espaldas…… tomoyo……….

Papa- si así se llama la amiga de mi hija

Y así trascurrió la tarde Syaoran se encerró en su ahora habitación y se puso a entrenar con su espada, mientras que a Sakura tomoyo le probaba lo que seria su atuendo para la fiesta, por la noche así como dijo su padre las guardaespaldas de tomoyo la llevaron a su casa pero cuando llego a pesar de ser muy distraída noto algo raro en cuanto dirigió la mirada a su casa y es que el cuarto al que nadie entraba tenia la ventana abierta, pero como ya sabemos debido alo distraída que es no le presto atención y se metió a su casa en la sala estaba su hermano y su papa solo los saludo y se fue a dormir por que estaba muerta de cansancio, mientras tanto en la habitación continua Syaoran se percato de que ya había llegado pues como anteriormente el sentía donde estaba, el saber que ya estaba en la casa se acostó un poco mas aliviado y no por que le causara entusiasmo cuidarla era por que si fallaba nunca tomaría su lugar en la cabeza de su clan ni en el concilio lo cual eran metas marcadas por su madre y a pesar de no conocer aun ala susodicha Sakura ya sentía que le caía mal, como era posible que esa niña rebasara sus poderes eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Poco a poco a ambos les fue venciendo el sueño……………..

A la mañana siguiente alo lejos el joven escuchaba un despertador y se preguntaba por que rayos no lo apagaban ya tenia varios minutos sonando y de repente escucho,……..

SA - ¡haaaaa¡Ya es tarde¡Llegare tarde!

Después de tremendos gritos Syaoran se termino de despertar del susto lo gracioso es que se levantaron tan rápido que ambos se atoraron con las cobijas y cayeron al suelo, a Sakura le pareció oír que alguien mas caía pero no le tomo importancia a si que se paro lo mas rápido que pudo, cambio y arreglo, bajo a desayunar, comió como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida y se percato de que no había bajado su mochila a si que subió a toda prisa lo escalones cuando los termino de subir noto que había chocado con alguien y que aparte de todo callo encima de el al principio pensó que era su hermano pero lo mas raro es que se sentía tan bien estando encima de es persona que no quería levantarse hasta que alzo la mirada y noto que no era su hermano era un joven muy apuesto de repente un pensamiento cruzo por su mente

SA - ¿quien eres?


	3. la verdad a medias

UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON

Autora: **FANNY MEDINA BALDERAS**

CAPITULO 3

_**LA VERDAD A MEDIAS Y UN SUEÑO **_

Después de formular esa pregunta se levanto mientras veía al joven no se percato de que su papa se acerco al oír el escándalo

Papa- el se quedara con nosotros por una larga temporada

Sakura al escuchar lo que le dijo su padre se sintió tranquila por que por un momento pensó que era un ladrón, todo estaba bien hasta que se acordó que se le hacia tarde a si que ya ni tiempo le dio de presentarse entro como de rayo a su alcoba y saco su mochila y se fue igual dejando al joven un poco desconcertado, a el le pareció que la conocía pero fue tan rápido que no la observo bien. Después de mirarlo un poco tomo sus cosas para ir a la escuela como, cuando choco con Sakura ya llevaba puesto el uniforme, pero como sabemos nuestra joven amiga tenia mucha prisa a si que no se percato de ello.

Sakura corría a toda prisa para llegar ala práctica, ya que se había puesto de acuerdo con sus compañeras de llegar temprano en lugar de irse tarde, no supo como le hizo pero en 5 minutas ya estaba en la escuela, aunque un poco aturdida por lo sucedido esta mañana, durante toda la practica ella ya no pensó mas en eso, cuando termino se cambio y se fue a su salón, aunque todavía estaba vació, se sentó en su banca y se puso a pensar en lo que le paso en la mañana………

"_ese joven era guapo, pero se ve enojon, pero a lo mejor solo fue por que me caí encima de el, tal vez no sea malo, mi papa me dijo que viviría con nosotros" _

SA - ¡como que vivara con nosotros! – dijo la joven sin percatarse que su amiga ya llevaba llamándola varias veces

TO- ¿Por qué gritas¿Quien va a vivir contigo?

Sakura solo vio para todos lados y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba ella con su amiga

SA- es que…….. En…. La…. Mañana choque con alguien

TO – ¿solo por eso?

SA – no es que choque con un joven dentro de mi casa cuando iba a mi cuarto por mi mochila

TO – y quien era

SA – no lo se no me dio tiempo de preguntarle, como ya se me hacia tarde, lo que si alcance a escuchar es que mi papa me dujo que va a vivir una larga temporada con nosotros……… pero me da pena hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando me caí sobre el

TO – de seguro te vio con ojos de amor

SA- no más bien con odio

TO – eso es imposible tu les agradas a todos

SA – bueno pues………….. En ese momento entraron todos sus compañeros junto con el profesor

Prof. – bueno pues el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno…. Pasa por favor – en ese momento Sakura no lo estaba viendo de hecho estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y miraba hacia fuera, pero sintió una mirada penetrante que se clavaba en ella cuando volteo vio al joven con el que había chocado en la mañana al instante se puso toda roja - ….. Su nombre es Li Syaoran……. Siéntate de tras de Kinomoto

Y así lo hizo camino hasta el lugar que le indico el profesor y se detuvo enfrene de Sakura la miro por varios segundos y luego se sentó, la mañana trascurría tranquila para muchos excepto para Sakura ya que el joven chino no la dejaba de mirar, y eso le causaba muchos nervios, hasta que por fin escucho la campana de el descanso y salio a toda prisa con tomoyo, una vez estando afuera……

TO – que te pasa Sakura toda la mañana estuviste con los nervios de punta

SA – recuerdas lo que te platique en la mañana-tomoyo solo asintió – pues ese joven es el nuevo

TO – en serio, pero no percibí que te mirara con odio

No muy lejos el joven chino las escuchaba mientras pensaba

"todavía no puedo correr que esa niña sea la elegida, pero si es una tonta, aunque si es bonita, es que estas pensando Syaoran"

SA – no pero no me quito la vista de encima

TO – mejor no pienses en eso……. Te iba a decir que lo mejor será que retrasemos la película…….

SA – y ese cambio

TO – es que me pareció mejor hacerla en invierno para que tenga un aire más romántico

SA- entonces la aras hasta dentro de 3 o 4 meses

Tomoyo solo asintió, ellas se encontraban sentadas bajo un árbol y desde otro árbol no muy lejos en una rama se encontraba el joven chino vigilando, la verdad no pretendía hacer mucho caso a su madre en eso de que tenia que hacer que confiara en el, el pensaba que una vez diciéndole la importancia de su entrenamiento ella aceptaría, también pensaba que ella era de lo mas norma en pocas palabras común y corriente de esas chiquillas que asistían con el al colegio interesada y con una nuez como cerebro. Claro que solo estaría con ella por que esas fueron sus órdenes. Sus intenciones eran solo observarla para ver que no le pasara nada y desde ese árbol observo algo de lo que nadie mas se había percatado, fuera de la Escuela arriba de un árbol se visualizaba una sombra de la cual no se podía percibir energía alguna, por un momento tubo el impulso de ir a investigar quien era, pero después de pensarlo por varios segundos decidió que no era bueno ya que probablemente eso era una trampa, después de unos minutos aquella sombra desapareció dejando a Syaoran un poco mas tranquilo, después de el descanso las clases se le hicieron eternas a Sakura por que como ya lo había dicho el chino no le quitaba la vista de encima algo que le causaba un leve sonrojo, cuando las clases concluyeron Sakura salio con tomoyo del salón olvidando por un momento que el joven chino iba a vivir bajo su mismo techo, el joven solo salio detrás de ellas, cuando llego a la salida vio a Sakura subiendo a un auto y al acercarse vio a Touya adentro….

Touya – mocoso sube

SY- ¡ya te dije que no soy ningún mocoso!

Toya – como quieras, pero no creo que te quieras quedar aquí

Syaoran solo subió al auto con la expresión de mal humor más marcada que de costumbre y Touya solo tenía una risita de malicia en el rostro situación que divirtió mucho a Sakura y una leve sonrisa se asomo por sus labios y …….

SY- yo no le veo lo gracioso

SA- bueno…… yo….

Touya – ya llegamos

Sakura solo dio un suspiro de alivio y se bajo del auto, cuando entro a su casa se fue directamente a su habitación y allí se quedo hasta que su padre (que había llegado minutos antes) fue por ella para cenar, toda la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad a pesar de la presencia de Syaoran, al terminar de cenar todos se sentaron en la sala puesto que Fuyitaca les había dicho que tenían que hablar…………………..

Papa - quería hablar con ustedes de los cambios que hay en esta casa……. El joven Li Syaoran se va a quedar con nosotros por una temporada y también queríamos hablar contigo Sakura de algo importante – Sakura solo escuchaba atenta- ¿tu no recuerdas nada de lo que paso el lunes?

SA – mmmmmm………. Solo que tuve el sueño extraño de otras veces pero parecía tan real y tenia algo diferente… ….….… ….. Esta vez al final llegue a la casa y luego aparecía una luz

SY – eso no fue un sueño – dijo con un tono seco y cortante

SA – entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Sy – todo fue real…. Tú desvaneciste lo que te seguía solo con tu presentencia…….. En mi familia existía un poderoso mago que predijo que alguien con mucho poder aparecería y que ayudaría a salvar al mundo de algunas situaciones que ningún mago existente en ese tiempo podría, pero para encontrar al elegido nos daría una señal……. El le enviaría un hechizo para que expulsara todo su poder por unos segundos y así saber que ya era hora… también nos dio un tablero para saber su ubicación exacta y un libro que era solo para el……. El predijo que la señal llegaría un año antes de que los males llegaran y que seria tiempo suficiente para entrenarlo a usar sus poderes de una manera adecuada y por eso es que estoy aquí…. Los integrantes de el concilio de magos me enviaron, por que aparte de que soy la única persona que puede tocar los objetos confiados a mi familia soy el mas entrenado y capacitado para enseñarle, y usted señorita Kinomoto es la elegida para esa misión

Por varios minutos hubo un silencio incomodo acompañada por la expresión de sorpresa…

SA – pe…. Pero…. Eso… es imposible…. Yo apenas soy una niña no soy capas de salvar a este mundo de los supuestos males que se acercan, si contrabajo saco buenas calificaciones como voy a ser capaz de aprender a usar magia- dijo la joven cada vez elevando el tono en el que hablaba y poniéndose de pie y cada vez se reflejaba mas miedo en su rostro

SY- mmmmm. Te propongo una cosa… pero primero calmate

Sakura se sentó y después de unos minutos ya estaba calmada. Syaoran subió a la que ahora era su habitación y bajo con el tablero en la mano

SY – mira este es el tablero y si puedes tocarlo es por que tienes la capacidad de usarlo – Sakura lo miro con algo de desconfianza – o que acaso tienes miedo… no te va a comer

Sakura se molesto por lo que le dijo no por lo de que tuviera miedo si no por que si ya era obvio que caso tenia decirlo a si que se armo de valor y tomo el tablero entre sus manos, lo curioso es que el tablero comenzó a brillar y una luz rodeo a Sakura poniéndose un símbolo en sus pies después de unos segundos esta luz comenzó a desaparecer como introduciéndose en su cuerpo, Syaoran estaba que no lo creía ya que muy pocas personas eran capaces de crear un símbolo y esta niña con tanta facilidad lo había echo, claro que no demostró su asombro Sakura solo sintió mucho sueño y cayo encima de Syaoran quien aun se encontraba muy cerca de la chica, el la detuvo y la cargo para llevarla a su habitación, el se sentía algo raro ya que la pobre Sakura se había acurrucado en el como si fuera un gatito y cuando llego asu habitación, la acostó en la cama y ya se iba a ir cuando sintió que ella se había aferrado a el y por mas esfuerzos que hacia ella no lo soltaba, Touya estaba que echaba chispas al ver a su hermana colgada del cuello de ese mocoso como lo llamaba el estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo cuando su padre lo detuvo, se acerco y con mucha delicadeza soltó cada uno de los dedos de Sakura para poder liberar al joven chino se tardaron mucho pero lo consiguieron. Cobijo a Sakura y salio de la habitación junto con Touya y Syaoran se fueron a la sala

Papa- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Sy – al parecer el tablero se ha activado… tengo entendido que el tablero aparte de servir para encontrar al elegido, también sirve para avisar cuando llegue en verdadero peligro

Touya- ¿Cómo que el verdadero peligro?

SY- después de los males llegara algo realmente malo con el único propósito de destruir la humanidad a si que el tablero le avisara cuando el mal llegue que será como en 2 años según lo predicho por el mago, pero es preferible que por el momento no lo sepa ya vieron como reacciono con lo que le dije a si que por el momento será un secreto y su entrenamiento comenzara la semana que viene, a si tendrá tiempo para asimilar su situación.

Papa- y de que se tratara su entrenamiento

SY – pues eso es algo que solo ella y yo sabremos

Papa – entiendo…. Bueno pues será mejor que subamos a descansar

Los tres subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y a la mañana siguiente cuando bajaron ya listos para realizar sus actividades del día notaron algo realmente raro….. Sakura ya tenía todo el desayuno listo junto con los almuerzos.

Touya- y ese milagro que el monstruo de esta casa se levanta temprano

SA- (con una venita saltándole en la cabeza)- no quiero pelear contigo es una buena mañana para mi…. Me desperté antes de que sonara el despertador a si que decidí hacer el desayuno a si que siéntense

Touya - aquí hay algo sospechoso….. De seguro lo de ayer te cayó mal y nos quieres envenenar a todos

SA – que malo eres yo o hice con buenas intenciones

Papa – eso es cierto a si que mejor desayunemos o se nos ara tarde

Syaoran miraba la escena sindecir nada y solo pensaba

"_como es posible que es niña tonta miedosa y poco agradable sea la supuesta elegida, yo soy mas apto que ella para esa responsabilidad, nada mas de mirarla con esa sonrisa todo el día como una tonta y esa manera de hablar de yo no entiendo nada, hay es insoportable"_

Sakura sintió su mirada y volteo ligeramente la cabeza dedicándole una sincera sonrisa de las que solo ella podía dar

"_aunque se ve linda, que como que se ve linda en que rayos pienso si es odiosa" _

Después del desayuno Syaoran y Sakura se fueron a la preparatoria, en el camino los dos iban en completo silencio, Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa y no sabia por que, Syaoran caminaba a paso lento y con la misma expresión de siempre pero con sus pensamientos un poco diferentes, pero solo un poquito, Sakura volteo ligeramente para verlo y se encontró con unos profundos y hermosos ojos ámbar

Sy – ¿Qué?

SA- no nada yo…. Solo pensaba que………

¡kinomotooooooo! – fue el grito que se escucho haciendo que Sakura no pusiera seguir hablando con el, giro la cabeza un poco y vio a aun joven de su edad un poco mas alto que ella de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos color gris, el joven era muy apuesto….

SA – hola Seki

Seki – hola Kinomoto, nunca pensé encontrarte tan temprano- el joven solo tomo aire pues al ver a Sakura corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella

SA – es que tengo práctica

Seki – y ¿Quién es el?- dijo mientras dirigía la mirada Syaoran que se encontraba a lado de Sakura

SA – el es Li Syaoran… Li te presento a Megumi Seki- ambos hicieron una leve inclinación, pero al parecer no les daba mucho gusto conocerse, después de las presentaciones siguieron su camino a la prepa.

Seki- es verdad…. Tomoyo me dijo que mañana aran una fiesta por tu cumpleaños

SA – si… ya hasta lo había olvidado- dijo con una de sus sonrisas

Seki – pero ya no me dijo a que hora

SA- creo que va a ser a las 8 en mi casa

Seki – pues hay estaré

Los tres siguieron caminando y aunque estaban conversando había uno que se permanecía callado, Li solo los miraba como platicaban de cosas sin sentido para el y de cómo a ella no se le quitaba la sonrisa que desde el desayuno le había visto, también observo algo que Sakura ni en un millón de años notaria la manera en que Seki la veía y una que otra palabra que hacia notar que al le gustaba, pero parecía se que ella no se había dado cuenta y el solo pensaba

"esta niña o de verdad es muy distraída o a ella también le gusta, aparte de tonta, odiosa y miedosa distraída… esta misión va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé"

la verdad es que efectivamente a Seki le gustaba Sakura y en mas de una ocasión había tenido detalles lindos con ella, pero como sabemos ella no se dio cuenta, mas de uno quería tener a Sakura como su novia por que ella era realmente dulce y tierna a de mas de bonita, claro esta que ella había rechazado a todos, por que ella no sentía nada especial por ninguno de ellos, por esa razón Seki no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos el había optado por conquistarla primero, pero le estaba costando mucho……. Todas las clases trascurrieron con normalidad y la tarde igual al día siguiente, ala salida de la prepa hay estaba tomoyo esperándola junto con sus guardaespaldas para llevarla a casa y comenzar a decorar la casa por que en la noche seria la fiesta a la cual invitaron también a Syaoran y aunque el no quería aceptar no supo como pero le sacaron un si, cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura comenzaron a adorna Sakura, tomoyo y las guaruras, pero el flojo de Syaoran con una cara peor que la de otros días no quiso ayudar dijo que estaba muy cansado y que no quería que lo molestaran que se dormiría un rato y luego bajaría esto lo dijo especialmente para hacer enojar a Sakura, por que como el se decía a si mismo la odiaba pero cual fue su sorpresa que Sakura solo le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo que descanses, palabras que hicieron que Syaoran se pusiera como una fiera por no cumplir su malvada travesura después de eso solo se escucho el azoton de la puerta de su habitación. En cuanto cerro la puerta se aventó a la cama y se puso a pensar cosas vagas hasta que el sueño le venció…………………………………………………..

Los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro se dio la vuelta y vio al otro lado de su cama como si algo faltara hay, pero se sentía realmente feliz, se levanto lentamente y salio de la habitación camino hacia el jardín y hay la vio a Sakura la mas hermosa mujer que jamás se hubiera imaginando se acerco lentamente la tomo con suavidad por la cintura y con la otra mano le tomo la barbilla acercándola lentamente hacia si y le rozo los labios con tanto amor y poco a poco ese roce se fue convirtiendo en el mas hermoso y dulce beso que nadie se ha imaginado jamás el le dijo te amo y la abrazo con fuerza y ella lo miro con esa mirada que le cautivo y una sonrisa dedicada solo a el y le dijo yo también te amo dándole un dulce beso en los labios y……………………………………………………

Se levanto de golpe de su cama no recordando muy bien el sueño que acababa de tener a si que solo se cambio y arreglo aunque aun estaba confundido bajo y vio todo arreglado y varias personas en la casa, como el no conocía a ninguna de ellas se sentó en el sofá y giro lentamente la cabeza hacia las escaleras y ahí la vio a Sakura bajando los escalones con un vestido blanco descubierto de los hombros y que llegaba hasta los pies y que se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo aunque ella no tenia un cuerpo exagerado, pero si tenia muy bonita figura con el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura y con rizos al final de cada uno de sus cabellos se veía tan hermosa de repente las imágenes de aquel sueño le cayeron como un balde de agua fría que creo una enorme confusión en el haciendo mil preguntas para si ¿Por qué soñé con ella¿y por que demonios estaba tan feliz en ese sueño? ….. De repente se puso pálido al ver que ella se le acercaba


	4. perdoname

**_UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON _**

**_CAPITULO 4 _**

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDINA BALDERAS _

**_PERDONAME _**

Se levanto de golpe de su cama no recordando muy bien el sueño que acababa de tener a si que solo se cambio y arreglo aunque aun estaba confundido bajo y vio todo arreglado y varias personas en la casa, como el no conocía a ninguna de ellas se sentó en el sofá y giro lentamente la cabeza hacia las escaleras y ahí la vio a Sakura bajando los escalones con un vestido blanco descubierto de los hombros y que llegaba hasta los pies y que se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo aunque ella no tenia un cuerpo exagerado, pero si tenia muy bonita figura con el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura y con rizos al final de cada uno de sus cabellos se veía tan hermosa de repente las imágenes de aquel sueño le cayeron como un balde de agua fría que creo una enorme confusión en el haciendo mil preguntas para si ¿Por qué soñé con ella¿y por que demonios estaba tan feliz en ese sueño? ….. De repente se puso pálido al ver que ella se le acercaba……

SA – hola Li…. Pensé que no bajarías

Sy – no tenia nada que hacer- dijo recuperando su color y expresión normal

SA – me alegra que bajaras- con una hermosa sonrisa- sabes te aria bien divertirte de ves en cuando…… siempre estas tan serio

SY – eso es algo que a ti no debe importarte – dijo en un tono seco y muy cortante, pero esas palabras no apagaron la sonrisa de Sakura algo que le sorprendió al joven

SA – te equivocas en eso, la verdad es que si me importa a mi me gusta ver a las personas sonriendo y a ti desde que llegaste no te he visto sonreír

SY – a mí no me gusta hacerlo y dudo mucho que eso cambie- dijo mirando de reojo a la joven quien aun sonreía

SA – bueno………..

Hola Sakura- escucho la joven y volteo a ver quien la llamaba y ahí se encontraba junto a su hermano un joven alto y apuesto de cabello gris y ojos claros, del cual alguna ves se enamoro pero eso fue cuando era pequeña y se dio cuenta que solo era una ilusión de su infancia, pero a pesar de eso ella aun lo quería mucho, pero solo como a un hermano….

Al verlo hay se levanto rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlo….

SA – hola Yukito…. Pensé que no vendrías

Yuki – y perderme a Sakura vestida como un ángel ni soñarlo- Sakura se sonrojo- es verdad invitamos a otra persona espero que no te moleste mira el es _Tomokazu Seki_ – a lado de Yuki se encontraba un joven alto de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azul claro, pero se parecía mucho a alguien que conocía

Seki- entrando a la casa- si el es mi hermano

SA - ya entiendo por que me parecía tan familiar se parecen mucho….. Mucho gusto yo soy Sakura Kinomoto….. Pero pasen por favor pónganse cómodos… por aya esta el baño y por aya esta la mesa con la comida…. Tomen lo que guste yo en un rato regreso- se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba tomoyo sin darse cuenta que dos personas la miraban insistentemente Syaoran y Megumi Seki, Syaoran la miraba pero por que aun estaba confundido por el sueño que tubo y Seki bueno por que como ya todos sabemos ama a Sakura.

La fiesta tenia un buen ambiente se oían muchas risas y varios bailaban, Syaoran solo se la paso sentado por un rato luego comió algo y se volvió a sentar, Sakura bailo un poco, pero la mayor parte de el tiempo se la paso platicando con tomoyo……

TO – hay Sakura es enserio creo que le gustas a Seki se le nota

SA – no tomoyo como crees el es solo mi amigo y jamás lo veré de otra manera

TO – bueno si a ti no te gusta pues que le vamos a hacer, pero dime hasta cuando piensas tener un novio yo pienso que ya va siendo hora de que te intereses por alguien y no como amigo

SA – todo a su tiempo cuando yo me enamore de alguien luchare para que este conmigo, pero no pasa nada si espero a que llegue…. Por eso ya no insistas…… ahora que lo pienso tu tampoco tienes novio

TO – si pero a diferencia de ti yo si he tenido y tu me dices que ya llegara, pero si no te das la oportunidad como piensas encontrarlo

SA – mejor olvidémonos del tema…. Voy con Yuki y mi hermano vienes

TO – OK – y así lo hicieron fueron con Yuki, pero con el también estaban los hermanos Seki y el ogro de Touya Kinomoto y después de un rato de charla………….

SA – voy por unos refrescos no me tardo- dijo la joven levantándose de el sofá donde estaba

Seki – yo te ayudo – también levantándose, Touya estaba apunto de pararse poro Yuki lo detuvo

Touya – por que hiciste eso

Yuki – no crees que ya es hora de que dejes de celar a tu hermana

Touya – yo no la celo solo iba por algo de comer

Yuki – a mí no me tienes que mentir te conozco- dijo Yuki con rostro de resignación por que entendió que el siempre seria así

Llegando a la cocina…….

SA – de que sabor quieres… tenemos de naranja… limón….. e de – siente como la toma de la mano – pero que haces

Seki – Sakura ven- se la lleva de la mano al patio- te voy a dar tu regalo- dice mientras saca una cajita de su chaqueta.

SA – pero, me lo pudiste dar adentro no?

Seki – no aquí es mejor por que también tengo algo que decirte – dice mientras abre la caja, dentro había una cadena de plata con el dije de una estrella a Sakura le gusto mucho y solo le sonrió- deja telo pongo – Sakura se hizo a un lado el cabello y Seki le puso la cadena luego le tomo las manos- sabes Sakura yo te quiero mucho

SA – yo también te quiero mucho

Seki – no me has entendido yo te amo – le dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba para besarla.

SA - es que yo… - sintió un dedo en sus labios

Seki – no digas nada – y se le siguió acercando, pero se escucho que alguien tosió haciendo que Seki se alejara de ella

SA – hola Li pensé que ya te habías subido a tu cuarto

SY – no tenia sueño…. Oye tu hermano esta hecho una fiera…

SA – es verdad... Los refrescos – cuando paso junto a Syaoran el percibió un suspiro de alivio que dio Sakura, pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que estaba en un duelo de miradas con Seki ya que este estaba furioso por que Li interrumpió justo cuando ya la iba a besar y al parecer para el ella se iba a dejar. Cuando Sakura entro a la casa solo pensaba

"que bueno que llego Li, la verdad aprecio mucho a Seki, pero no me creo capaz de besarlo o de ser su novia". Como una o dos horas después ya no había ningún invitado a si que cada uno se fue a su habitación, Sakura solamente pensaba en lo que había pasado con Seki la verdad es que tomoyo ya se lo había dicho pero ella no le creyó y lo peor es que no sabia como actuaría con el, mientras tanto en la habitación continua Syaoran también reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido y no entendía por que al ver a Seki con Sakura sintió como si lo odiara desde hace mucho tiempo, tampoco entendía muy bien el sueño que tubo en la tarde estaba mas confundido que nunca, ambos cada uno en la soledad de su habitación se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin el sueño los venció………….

_Hay estaba ella con Seki en medio de un jardín, el se le acerco tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lentamente le dio un beso en los labios un beso que trasmitía todo el amor que en el había ella le correspondía a ese beso, pero no con la misma intensidad, después de eso el le dijo _

_-Ho mi amada Emi en un mes estaremos juntos después de tantas vidas por fin estarás conmigo _

_-Eisen estas seguro de que hacemos lo correcto _

_-Por supuesto he esperado tantos años para estar contigo _

_-pero eso no es suficiente….- dijo un joven aparentemente Syaoran acercándose a ellos _

_-Kohaku regresaste….. – dijo la joven con el rostro lleno de felicidad _

_- que haces aquí yo te creía…… _

_-muerto… ja crees que un hechizo tan patético como el que me mandaste me puede matar… así es mi amada Emi el me mando un hechizo para que muriera, por eso estuve ausente todo este tiempo, parece que a pesar de tantos intentos aun no entiende que tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre _

_-como pudiste hacerme eso yo confié en ti Eisen y tu me dijiste que me había abandonado – dice la joven llorando y corriendo hasta donde estaba su amado Kohaku _

_-no tu no te vas – dijo el joven tomando con fuerza del brazo de Emi- si no eres para mi tampoco lo serás para el – decía mientras aparecía una luz roja de su mano, pero una energía verde lo detuvo haciendo que cayera inconsciente al piso _

_-Kohaku- corrió la joven para abrazar a su amado _

_- Emi – le susurro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – te dije que nunca nos separarían y lo pienso cumplir- dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios hasta que por fin se encontraron después de casi un año de no verse se dieron el tan esperado beso que ambos ansiaban y por causas fuera de su alcance no se habían dado y en ese beso sin la necesidad de las palabras se dijeron cuanto se amaban haciendo la promesa silenciosa de que estarían juntos para la eternidad como ya hacia varias vidas, y lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas al sentir que se hacían uno….. _

Lentamente abrieron los ojos sin comprender que era lo que había pasado ya que, lo que se suponía era un sueño… más bien parecía un recuerdo, pero era absurdo pensarlo, ya que el escenario y las ropas que traían eran demasiado antiguas. Ambos se levantaron de la comodidad de su cama y se cambiaron para bajar a desayunar encontrándose al abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos como si las repuestas que querían se encontraran sumergidas en la profundidad de su mirada, después de varios minutos de contemplarse alguien rompió el silencio

SA- gracias por lo de ayer

SY- solo se le abrieron mas los ojos al escuchar estas palabras y sacándolo de sus pensamientos – yo no te ayude a nada… a mí me desagrada ver ese tipo de escenas…. Y para que sepas no me agradas a si que nos trataremos para lo indispensable….. Aprovecha tú fin de semana por que el lunes comenzamos con el entrenamiento – dijo con el tono mas frió que tenia en su repertorio

SA – Esta bien – fue lo único que dijo la joven regalándole una de sus sonrisas

SY – por que sonríes no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir yo dije que….

SA – si ya se que te desagrado y que no quieres que nos tratemos mas de lo necesario, sabes yo suelo ser muy distraída, pero lo que tu me has dicho no encaja con lo que dicen tus ojos – dijo siguiendo su camino y dejando a un realmente sorprendido Syaoran quien solo la veía marcharse al mismo tiempo que sintió una punzada en el corazón.

En el desayuno Syaoran la miraba pensando en que rayos le sucedía, ella era la única que no le había huido aparte de Meiling por sus desplantes y malos tratos, ella y solo ella desde que llego solo le mostró una sonrisa era algo que el no soportaba, por que el quería odiarla por ser la elegida para aquella importante misión en su lugar y por tener mas poderes que el, entre sus pensamientos se encontraba la idea de que tal vez seria necesario tratarla un poco mas mal de lo que el acostumbraba a tratar a los demás y que tal vez así podría de alguna manera molestarla si eso era lo que aria molestarla hasta que ya no pudiera mas, ninguna persona aguanta tanto.

El fin de semana paso rápido para ambos, en la mañana de el lunes Syaoran y Sakura se fueron al colegio y al regresar comenzaron con su entrenamiento, Syaoran le enseño cosas sencillas como mover objetos o restaurar algo, pero a Sakura no le salían muy bien y Syaoran cada vez que podía le decía que era una tonta o cosas a si, pero al parecer la única persona que se enojaba era el ya que Sakura solo le sonreía y seguía intentándolo el ya se estaba volviendo loco y sin darse cuenta hasta llegaba a sentir aprecio por ella y así pasaron 2 meses era una mañana de un martes todo transcurría normalmente, a Sakura como siempre se le hizo tarde y por lo tanto a Syaoran también……

SY – no cabe duda de que eres atolondrada… cuando regrese a casa le reclamare a mi madre por enviarme a cuidar a una niña tonta- pero Sakura solo sonreía

SA – sabes si fueras mi hermano si me hubiera molestado, pero tú no eres mi hermano y en parte es cierto lo que dices, pero que le vamos a hacer no se puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana

Sy- et….

SA- mira todavía esta abierto…. Vez llegamos a tiempo- dijo antes de que su acompañante pudiera hablar

Syaoran no tuvo más remedio que guardarse lo que le iba a decir, sin mencionar que seguía sorprendido por que ya llevaba meses tratando de que la pasara mal pero no le salían las cosas bien.

Todas las clases le parecieron sin sentido ya que seguía pensando en que Seki ya no intento nada después de aquel día y tampoco lo había mencionado y en ese momento un sentimiento de confusión la lleno y no sabia por que solo sentía mucho sueño hasta que por fin la venció.

Minutos antes…….

Syaoran pensaba que era lo que pasaba nunca le habían aguantado tantas groserías y mucho menos le seguían sonriendo a pesar de decir cosas que para el eran hirientes miro a Sakura y siguió pensando cuando noto algo diferente en ella pudo percibir lo que ella sentía también la vio recargándose poco a poco en su pupitre y ver que caía en un profundo sueño lo que menos entendía era por que sentía lo que ella y por que estaba preocupado por su situación si apenas tenia par de meses de conocerla. Con cuidado miro hacia los lados y vio que nadie lo había notado a si que decidió dejarla así y en el descanso se la llevaría… pasaron varios minutos y la campana del descanso sonó cuando vio que se habían ido casi todos por que tomoyo aun estaba hay….

TO – que le pasa

SY – no lo se, pero creo que me la llevare a su casa

TO – y como piensas hacer eso te van a ver

SY – no, no lo aran, ella ya te explico lo que pasa a si que no hay problema en que observes, pero si preguntan tu no sabes nada- tomoyo solo asintió

Syaoran movió sus manos frente a la pared mientras decía unas palabras y de pronto esta se abrió dando paso a la calle, tomoyo estaba asombrada, pero a la vez preocupada por que no había manera de bajar y estaba muy alto cuado vio a Syaoran este estaba preparándose para cargar a Sakura la tomo con delicadeza para cargarla y cuando ya se había asegurado de que la tuviera bien agarrada dio un salto hacia un árbol que se encontraba cerca y de hay a el suelo, después de eso el muro que se había abierto se cerro bloqueando la mirada de una preocupada tomoyo. Como a los 15 minutos llego su casa subió con ella por las escaleras, pero en lugar de llevarla a su cuarto la llevo al de el la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado mirándola con insistencia como si haciéndolo pudiese descubrir lo que paso, le retiro con cuidado el cabello del rostro, la miro y sintió como si la conociera de toda la vida sin darse cuenta le acaricio el rostro y cuando noto lo que hacia se distancio un poco de ella, pero escucho que ella susurra algo y el solo se le acerco lentamente para escucharla, pero al estar tan cerca de ella pudo sentir una punzada en su corazón al percibir su aroma y sentir su respiración tan cerca, escucho

SA – te…… amo……. Tanto…….. Kohaku………… Eizan…………. Soun………….. Takeshi…………

Syaoran no sabia que hacer ya que el primer nombre que dijo era el que el tenia en su sueño no entendía que sucedía, pero hasta no saberlo no le diría nada, se levanto y tomo aire mientras sus pensamientos eran un mar de confusión. Se recargo en la pared y sin darse cuenta el sueño lo venció.

Lentamente abrió los ojos sin reconocer la habitación en el que se encontraba, los giro con lentitud y vio que era muy ordenada y limpia, admiraba aquella habitación cuando se percato de que tenia un brazo que la rodeaba y a su lado lo vio… a Li quien estaba profundamente dormido, ella lo miro y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron como nunca se sentía tan bien estando así con el, compartiendo su calor y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y sin pensarlo se acurruco en sus brazos y Syaoran aun dormido la abrazo con fuerza, varios minutos después el joven chino abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos color esmeralda que tenían un brillo que el jamás había visto en ellos la miro y sin notarlo una leve sonrisa se escapo por sus labios, algo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera aun mas contenta de estar entre sus brazos, el no tenia control sobre si y sin notarlo fue acercando sus labios a los de ella dándole un leve roce que le provoco un vuelco en el corazón y una punzada en el estomago haciendo que reaccionara y se alejara de ella rápidamente, Sakura estaba confundida que era lo que había pasado se lo preguntaba a si misma y cuando lo miro el estaba ruborizado al igual que ella y aun tenia esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

SY - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en la escuela?- dijo el joven para evitar hablar de lo ocurrido

SA - ¿a que te refieres?

SY – acaso no lo recuerdas, estábamos en clase de matemáticas cuando te quedaste dormida y no tuve mas remedio que traerte cargando, que por cierto no fue fácil pesas **mucho** – dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pared tratando de no perderse de nuevo en aquellos ojos color esmeralda

SA – no lo se…. Lo que recuerdo es que sentí que muchas imágenes invadían mi mente y en todas ellas estábamos Seki, tu y yo, pero también estaba otro joven que no conozco y todos teníamos ropa muy antigua y cada imagen era mas antigua que la anterior – también tratando de no hablar de lo ocurrido

SY- eso es extraño…… por el momento no le diremos a nadie…. hasta que sepamos que paso y mientras tanto vamos a entrenar

SA - y ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

SY – no lo se pero ya es tarde a si que vamos antes de que llegue tu hermano y tu padre… ¿te puedes levantar?

SA – creo que si – se levanto con lentitud y camino lento por que aun se sentía débil

En una casa no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellos estaban un par de jóvenes vestidos de negro

Tomokazu – que pasa contigo Megumi te dije que los atacaras mientras tenían baja la guardia

Seki – ya te he dicho que no me siento capaz de hacerle daño a ella

Tomokazu – ese no es mi problema te doy dos opciones lo haces tu para que sea rápido y sin dolor o lo hago yo, pero como tu sabes a mí me gusta torturar a mis victimas

Seki – de acuerdo lo are yo pero dame tiempo no es tan fácil

Tomokazu- esta bien tienes 2 meses es todo lo que te puedo dar por que si dejamos que recupere sus poderes estaremos en problemas- Seki solo afirmo y miro una clase de espejo de donde observaban a Sakura

Seki – amada Emi perdóname – fue lo que pensó el joven con el rostro lleno de dolor

Continuara………………………………..

Hola a todos espero que les guste por que a mí me encanta quien se esperaba que Seki fuera el malo


	5. quien eres

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDINA BALDERAS _

**_¿QUIÉN ERES? _**

Después de esa conversación nada agradable para el, Seki camino hasta su habitación con la mirada perdida y el rostro lleno de tristeza, por que sabia que tampoco en esta vida seria feliz con ella, y pensaba que era exactamente lo que pasaría y como un rayo le cayo una idea que le devolvió las ilusiones todavía tenia dos meses intentaría conquistarla antes de que pasaran y si no lo lograba entonces lo aria. Ala mañana siguiente Seki se paro mas temprano de lo normal excusándose con que tenia trabajo en la escuela salio lo mas rápido que pudo de su casa decidido a arriesgarlo todo por ella……..

En casa de Sakura todo transcurría aparentemente normal y digo aparentemente por lo que sucedió el día anterior después de ese acercamiento Syaoran en un fallido intento por no pensar en eso intento enseñarle cosas nuevas a Sakura, pero ambos estaban demasiado distraídos para conseguir avanzar algo con aquel entrenamiento, Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido un escalofrió le recorría la espalda haciendo que su sonrisa de complicidad se convirtiera en una de nerviosismo… cada vez que se miraban a los ojos ambos sentían mil sensaciones diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Continuando con lo aparentemente normal en ellos había algo diferente y eso lo pudieron notar Touya y Fuyitaca en el desayuno, su actitud les hacia pensar que algo había pasado ya que por lo general Syaoran se la pasaba regañando a Sakura y Touya histérico por como trataba a su monstruo y su padre solo sonreía al ver la divertida escena, pero esta vez ambos tenían un leve rubor en sus mejillas y procuraban no mirarse y mucho menos hablarse, Fuyitaca noto algo mas algo de lo que ni la misma Sakura y Syaoran se habían dado cuenta, ese brillo especial que tenían ambos en los ojos. Después de un incomodo desayuno ambos se fueron a la escuela, las clases pasaron normalmente y cuando sonó la campana del descanso Sakura salio del salón para esperar a tomoyo y Syaoran, pero se encontró con Seki quien la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la azotea del colegio……. Mientras tanto Syaoran y tomoyo estaban un poco preocupados por la repentina desaparición de Sakura, aunque Syaoran no estaba tan preocupado por ella por que podía sentirla a si que se dirigió a donde estaba sin saber con lo que se podría encontrar……. Una vez arriba Sakura vio un mantel extendido como para un día de campo y comida sobre el, Seki la miro con dulzura y le sonrió mientras le hacia una seña para que se sentara, después Seki se sentó a su lado…………………………………………………………..

SA - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- dijo la joven con una sonrisa que no demostraba felicidad

Seki – te quería invitar a almorzar conmigo- le sonrió – quédate un momento por favor- con una mirada suplicante

SA – esta bien – dijo ya que ella no sabía decir no

Seki saco un plato y en el coloco un poco de comida para Sakura y otro para el, comenzaron a comer y a charlar de cosas sin sentido sin saber que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta de la azotea escuchando y mirando precavidamente la escena, después de comer Seki la tomo con dulzura de la mano y de una bolsa cercana saco una rosa roja muy hermosa

Seki- ya te lo había dicho antes… Yo te amo Sakura quisiera que me permitieras hacerte feliz – dijo acercándose para besarla

Syaoran al ver esta escena no pudo evitar sentir como si ya la hubiera vivido y pensando en que sabia que el la besaría, pero se equivoco ya que cuando Sakura reacciono de aquellas palabras Seki ya estaba muy cerca de ella y en lugar de dejar que la besara por que como sabemos no sabe decir no ni con palabras ni acciones ella giro un poco la cabeza haciendo que los labios de Seki dieran en su mejilla algo que sorprendió tanto a Syaoran como a Seki

SA – Seki yo te quiero, pero no de esa manera y lo mas fácil seria decirte que si para no herir tus sentimientos, pero no seria justo para ninguno de los dos, tu te mereces a una persona que sea capaz de corresponderte y yo no soy esa persona y sobre todo he aprendido a quererte como a uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo la joven brindándole una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, Seki se quedo paralizado ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta mientras que Syaoran sonreía para sus adentros aunque no sabia muy bien por que, retrocedió unos escalones y aparento estar subiendo cuando Sakura cruzaba la puerta para bajar

SA – ¿Qué haces aquí Li?

SY – ya te dije que siento tu presencia y cuando desapareciste tu amiga se puso como loca… ¿Qué hacías?- con un leve rubor, pero ya no le hablaba tan fríamente

SA- yo solo aclaraba unas cosas – con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro aun que también con un poco de rubor

Después de aquel encuentro Sakura y Syaoran se dirigieron a sus clases mientras que Seki ataba aun sin poderlo creer… pensaba como era posible que le ganara otra vez si ni siquiera se llevaban bien, que rayos pasaba en el universo que estaba todo en su contra…. Después de pensarlo un poco decidió no darse por vencido, todavía tenia dos meses.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases tomoyo abraso a Sakura y ella le explico lo que paso, las clases faltantes no se le hicieron eternas mas bien muy rápidas.

Los días pasaban y Seki seguía insistiendo y por lo tanto Sakura rechazándolo, Syaoran le enseño a controlar tierra y aire Sakura parecía aprender mas rápido que antes y la actitud de Syaoran fue mejorando notablemente ahora solo la miraba con seriedad, pero lo que mas se notaba en su persona era la apariencia de su rostro ya no inspiraba miedo solo se veía como ya dije antes muy serio y ya no le hablaba frió y cortante solo con un tono indiferente y así pasaron casi dos meses

Tomokazu – pronto se cumplirá el plazo que te di, así que date prisa o haré el trabajo por ti

Seki – pero ya te lo dije no me siento capaz

Tomokazu – Megumi parece que después de tantos intentos no has entendido ella siempre será para el y tu siempre te quedaras solo- con una sonrisa burlona

Se ¡cállate! – con el rostro lleno de rencor

Tomokazu – la verdad duele no es así… parece ser que esta vez si tendré que hacerlo por ti anteriormente a la primera entendías ¿Por qué creíste que esta vez seria diferente? O ya se pensaste que por que en esta ocasión el parece odiarle no es así y que tendrías mas oportunidad de que ella te amara- soltó una carcajada al ver que Seki solo esquivo su mirada dándole a entender que eso era cierto lo que acababa de decirle – pues que crees – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- que ni eso intervino para que se quisieran solo tienes que observar con mas atención… recuerda que en 3 días se cumplirá tu plazo así que será mejor que te apresures antes de que agotes mi paciencia

Seki solo lo miraba con odio ya que en el fondo sabia que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto… mientras tanto Sakura estaba en su casa con tomoyo

Tomoyo – en serio Sakura todo saldrá bien te aseguro que lo podremos convencer no creo que se ponga como tu dices además esto ya estaba planeado desde antes de que el llegara

SA – si pero ya te dije que no va a querer

Tomoyo- ya entendí lo que pasa- dice la joven mientras saca un espejo de su bolsa- dime que observas – mientras colocaba el espejo frente a ella

SA – mi cara que más podría ver si me lo pones enfrente

Tomoyo- exacto, pero mira la expresión de preocupación que tienes ni siquiera estas sonriendo

SA – y

Tomoyo – para mi que no quieres hacerlo por que quieres pasar mas tiempo con el- con estrellitas en los ojos

SA- con toda sinceridad te puedo decir que no entiendo de lo que estas hablando – con el rostro sonrojado – y solo dije que se molestaría por que….

SY- entrando a la sala – ¿Quién se va a molestar?

Tomoyo- tu- con una sonrisa picara

Sy- ¿y yo por que?- con signos de interrogación

Tomoyo- es que antes de que tu llegaras íbamos a filmar una película, pero el protagonista se enfermo y ya no la pudimos hacer y decidí que seria mejor hacerla en invierno

SY – y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

Tomoyo – que ya será invierno y queremos que tú seas el protagonista

¡Qué! – fue lo que gritaron Sakura y Syaoran

Tomoyo- si lo he pensado y creo que el papel te viene como anillo al dedo

SY – no lo creo todavía falta mucho entrenamiento y no podemos dejarlo así nada más-con el rostro muy serio

Tomoyo- pero debes tomar en cuenta que eso esta planeado desde antes que tu llegaras

SY – si pero el entrenamiento es primero

SA – por favor Syaoran…. Prometo que si hacemos esto tratare de que mis escenas me salgan bien desde el primer intento y que pondré mucho esfuerzo al entrenamiento... Anda di que si – dijo la joven en tono suplicante u sin la acostumbrada sonrisa y eso le hizo pensar que es dichosa película si era muy importante para ella y no supo por que pero

Sy – esta bien pero les advierto que no soy actor-con el semblante mas relajado, en cuanto dijo estas palabras Sakura se le lanzo recuperando la gran sonrisa de siempre, lo abraso con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla algo que hizo que el se sonrojara, Sakura actuó sin pensarlo a si que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho solo se aparto rápidamente también sonrojada. Tomoyo solo tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro mientras observaba divertida la escena

Tomoyo- bien mañana empezaremos a realizar las pruebas como el vestuario y algunas escenas para ver como se ven juntos en sus respectivos papeles nos vemos a las 6 en mi casa

Sakura solo afirmo con la cabeza aun consternada por lo que acababa de hacer ya que no entendía por que lo hizo solo sabia que había sentido muchas ganas de hacerlo, Syaoran estaba muy serio pero todavía estaba sonrojado por lo ocurrido y lo que menos entendía era por que le gusto que ella hiciera eso. El se quedo un rato con ellas por que tomoyo les estaba explicando cosas de la película, como quienes estarían actuando con ellos y quienes ayudarían a filmar hubo algo que no le gusto mucho y era que Seki era quien grabaría junto con tomoyo y Naoko quien había escrito el guión, en lo único que puso cara de ¿? Fue cuando tomoyo le explico de que trataba la película, algo que realmente alarmo al joven chino ya que era una película demasiado romántica y si el era el protagonista junto con Sakura eso significaba que tendría que abrazarla y besarla algo que muy en el fondo anhelaba, pero su carácter no le permitía verlo… por menos no se quejo eso era una buena señal. Después de un rato de conversación Sakura les ofreció unas bebidas y fue por ellas dejando a tomoyo y a Li solos

Tomoyo – entonces que opinas de la película

Sy - - que no en que me metí

Tomoyo – por que lo dices

Sy – por que a mí no me gustan ese tipo de cosas y sin embargo yo…- dijo desviando la mirada a la pared

Tomoyo – aceptaste por que Sakura te lo pidió no es así – dijo mirando algo joven que se sonrojaba un poco

Sy – no lo se

Tomoyo – deja adivino lo que te pasa a ti te gusta mi amiga no es así

Sy – por supuesto que no, si a mí ni siquiera me cae bien – dijo en un tono cortante pero aun sonrojado

Tomoyo – es una lastima por que yo creo que tu le agradas mucho

Sy – ¿a que te refieres?

Tomoyo – tu lo sabes perfectamente solo tienes que poner un poco mas de atención – dijo la joven cerrándole un ojo y con una picara sonrisa – nunca había visto a Sakura sin su habitual sonrisa sabes…. Pero hoy al pensar que tu te molestarías con ella esa sonrisa desapareció ¿no te parece extraño?

Sy – yo……

SA – aquí están las bebidas – dijo mientras entraba ala sala – también traje uno bocadillos – mientras ponía la charola en la mesa

Ese día Syaoran se la pasó observándola con mucha atención siguiendo el consejo de tomoyo, la miro cuando se sentaba la manera en que se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, cuando salieron al pato para entrenar un poco la vio como tomo una de las flores que había plantado su padre la tomo con tanto cuidado, percibió su aroma y cerro los ojos perdida en sus pensamientos…

Sy – ¿te gustan las azucenas?- mirándola, pensaba que se veía muy dulce aunque nunca lo aceptaría y con una expresión un poco menos seria de lo normal

SA- solo las blancas- aun con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz

Sy-¿Por qué?

SA – no lo se en realidad, pero la siento familiar y al tener una me siento feliz como si me recordara algo, por eso mi padre las planto aquí

Después de eso entrenaron un poco y luego entraron para cenar, durante la cena Syaoran seguía mirándola con atención algo que al celoso hermano no le pareció, Fuyitaca les hizo unos emparedados para cenar y el la miro como le quitaba las orillas del pan cuidadosamente y luego se las comía "un extraño habito" pensaba mientras seguía observándola después cada quien se fue a su habitación a descansar. Cada uno en su habitación, recostados en su cama y perdidos en sus pensamientos…

_SA- "tal vez tomoyo tiene razón y no me afectaba el hecho de que el se enojara conmigo y me afectaba ya no estar tanto tiempo con el, y no se por que me puse así cuando dijo que si estaría en la película…." _

_Sy- "esas flores… a mi también me dio la sensación de querer recordar algo, pero que será…… también la observe como me dijo Daidoji, pero solo note los hábitos que tiene… aunque también pude ver lo linda que se veía observando la flor como si fuera su tesoro mas preciado…… hay! Syaoran ya no lo puedes negar esa niña tonta me a robado el corazón..."_

"_Ahora me doy cuenta que lo(a) quiero"- pensaron ambos quedándose dormidos._

Ahí estaban ambos en el centro de un hermoso jardín rodeados de azucenas, estaban de pie frente a frente, el la toma de las manos mientras la mira con dulzura

_-Himeko tengo que decirte que te amo con todo el corazón y que quiero que pasemos juntos la eternidad y tal vez en esta vida si podamos ser felices- dijo aquel joven aparentemente Syaoran _

_-Takeshi tu sabes que yo también te amo y si quiero estar contigo por siempre – dijo la joven aparentemente Sakura _

_Takeshi corto una azucena de las que estaban a su alrededor y se la dio a su amada Himeko_

_-tu eres como esta flor ya que eres inocente, sincera, virtuosa y pura y por eso esa será nuestra flor la que representa todo lo que eres para mi- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla _

_-te amo tanto – dijo la joven mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado que cada vez estaba mas cerca del suyo _

_-yo también –le contesto con mucha dulzura mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus manos y le daba un beso en el cual se decían mas que un te amo y mirando ese atardecer el la abrazo con fuerza transmitiendo en ese abraso todo lo que el sentía por ella, y con esas hermosas flores y el atardecer como testigos se entregaron con pasión……_

Los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro anunciándole que la mañana había llegado y los recuerdos se aquel sueño la tenían confundida ya que ella jamás pensaba en ese tipo de situaciones como lo ultimo que recordaba de aquel sueño, pero tampoco se imaginaba a ella con Syaoran diciéndole lo mucho que amaba y en ese instante supo que el era la persona especial que estaba esperando y pensar que tomoyo no le creía cuando ella le decía que llegaría que solo tendría que esperar, en ese instante tubo el impulso de salir corriendo de su habitación y decirle a Li lo que había descubierto, pero se detuvo por unas palabras que retumbaban en su mente y por más que lo pensaba siempre le llegaba el recuerdo de los primeros días que convivieron cuando le dijo que le desagradaba, en ese momento sintió una gran tristeza por que pensó que el nunca la querría, pero decidió luchar a si que se arreglo especialmente para el………

Ya había despertado, pero estaba aun recostado pensando en aquel sueño que como otras veces parecía un recuerdo, y pensó que quizás ese sueño era una manifestación de sus deseos al reflexionar sobre esto se asomo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y decidió que ya era suficiente de ese supuesto rencor que el quería sentir hacia Sakura ya que ninguno de los dos tenia la culpa de nada y decidió luchar para alcanzar una felicidad que nunca había tenido a si que se levanto y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo para verla……

Salieron de sus habitaciones encontrándose cara a cara, Syaoran la vio y no sabía por que pero le pareció que estaba más hermosa que nunca traía un pantalón a la cadera, ajustado y una blusa rosa descubierta de los hombros (la verdad es que era ropa sencilla, pero hacia resaltar su figura) el cabello suelto y un maquillaje ligero, Syaoran la vio y le sonrió con dulzura, algo que tomo por sorpresa a Sakura. Ella pensaba que era apuesto con su cabello alborotado, sus ojos color ámbar y buen cuerpo, pero con esa sonrisa se veía mejor que guapo. Ambos sintieron que su corazón latía con fuerza casi podían oírlo hasta que alguien les hablo

Touya – que les pasa par de torpes, se piensan quedar ahí todo el día…… el desayuno ya esta listo – dijo apresuradamente para que no siguieran observándose ya que había notado lo que pasaba y obvio le invadió el instinto sobre protector, se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a dos desconcertados

SA – bu… buenos días Li – con una sonrisa un poco triste

Sy- buenos días… Sakura – con una sonrisa no común en el.

el que el la llamara por su nombre hizo que ella abriera los ojos mas de lo normal

SA- co… como me llamaste- aun incrédula

Sy – Sakura… pero si no quieres no lo ago- disminuyendo poco a poco la sonrisa con la que despertó

SA- no, esta bien – esta respuesta hizo que la sonrisa de Syaoran se recuperara – pero no me parece bien que solo tú me llames por mi nombre

SY- entonces ya no me llames por mi apellido – palabras que hicieron que a Sakura se le borrara la tristeza que ocultaba su sonrisa

Esta era la primera vez que ella le veía sonreír y se sentía feliz, por que, aunque es muy distraída se dio cuenta que ya no la trataba con frialdad, en ese momento se sintió una gran energía que provenía de su cuarto haciendo que ambos entraran rápidamente y ahí en el escritorio de Sakura se encontraba el libro que le había dado Syaoran cuando llego, esta brillando y de el salía una criatura pequeña y amarilla parecido a un osito con alas.

SA – ¿quien eres?


	6. primer beso

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que me enviaron sus comentarios dándome ánimos para continuar y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, algunos ya lo saben, pero ese no es mi fuerte. Disfruten el capitulo 6 que lo hice con cariño hasta la próxima. **

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON**_

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDIANA BALDERAS_

**CAPITULO 6**

_**EL PRIMER BESO**_

Esta era la primera vez que ella le veía sonreír y se sentía feliz, por que, aunque es muy distraída se dio cuenta que ya no la trataba con frialdad, en ese momento se sintió una gran energía que provenía de su cuarto haciendo que ambos entraran rápidamente y ahí en el escritorio de Sakura se encontraba el libro que le había dado Syaoran cuando llego, esta brillando y de el salía una criatura pequeña y amarilla parecido a un osito con alas.

SA – ¿quien eres?- Dijo mientras observaba incrédula a la pequeña criatura

Kero - ¡Sakura! – fue lo que grito el pequeño mientras se lanzo volando hacia ella para abrazarla

SA - ¿pero que es lo que hace? ¿Como sabes mi nombre? – dijo la joven muy desconcertada por lo que pasaba

Kero – es verdad tu no sabias de mí – mientras se alejaba para sentarse en el escritorio

Sy - ¿Por qué estabas en el libro?- dijo con el rostro serio (que poco duro su sonrisa no) mientras se acercaba a Sakura, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

Sakura al sentir su mano tubo mil sensaciones en el estomago y lo miro desconcertada

Kero – bien entonces me presento… yo soy Kéroberos uno de tus guardianes

SA – uno entonces hay mas

Kero – claro somos Yue y yo

SA – pero ¿Por qué sabias mi nombre?

Kero – por que Clow me dijo que lo primero que vería al despertar seria a una jovencita llamada Sakura y que tendría que cuidarla y pues me dio mucha emoción conocerte por fin

SA -¿Clow? – muy desconcertada

Sy – fue el mago que predijo lo del elegido, ya te había hablado de el, pero nunca te dije su nombre

SA – a ya entiendo, pero es enserio que me tienes que cuidar si pareces un osito de felpa – dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba al pequeño guardián para abrazarlo- y ese nombre es muy grande para un pequeñito como tu así que lo abreviare kero

Kero – no me puedes reducir el nombre yo soy una imponente bestia – pero Sakura le dio un beso en la cabeza y kero olvido el enojo por el nombre- mira si me sueltas te demostrare que soy muy grande- Sakura lo soltó y kero cambio a su forma natural

Sakura se quedo incrédula por algunos minutos

SA – que lindo eres- digo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Syaoran la veía un poco asombrado de que no se espantara por la bestia que estaba frente a ellos y sintió que la quería un poco más

SA – quieres desayunar con nosotros – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Kero – a decir verdad no como desde hace 100 años – regreso a su forma pequeña – claro que si

SA – muy bien entonces bajemos – dijo mientras cargaba al pequeño kero – Syaoran hay que bajar

Syaoran afirmo con la cabeza, pero en su mente había muchas preguntas para el pequeño guardián, cuando bajaron para desayunar le explicaron a Touya y a Fuyitaca lo que había pasado, ambos lo tomaron bien ya que sabían ala perfección de la existencia de seres mágicos, por que Li se los había dicho, el desayuno no fue muy normal que digamos ya que el pequeño guardián comía demasiado.

Papa- hoy irán con tomoyo

SA – si quedamos a las 6

Papa – ¿Qué van a hacer mientras sea hora?

SA- pues… el aseo y entrenaremos un poco

Kero – entrenamiento… quiero ayudar – dijo muy emocionado

Sy – ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?

Kero – bueno pues mi símbolo es el sol entonces el fuego es mi principal habilidad

Sy – pues si quieres te puedes quedar, pero apenas estamos con el aire no creo conveniente nada que tenga que ver con el fuego por el momento, ya que lo demás no lo controla bien todavía y seria peligroso, pero puedes quedarte

Kero – esta bien

Después de el desayuno Touya se fue a trabajar y dijo que no regresaría hasta mañana ya que se quedaría a estudiar con Yukito, Fuyitaca se fue a trabajar y dijo que regresaría muy noche ya que tenía que dar clases en la abierta, Syaoran y Sakura asearon la casa y luego entrenaron un poco, cuando ya eran las 5:30 se prepararon para irse. Sakura en un principio iba a llevarse una bolsa pequeña donde solo llevaría sus llaves y su celular pero pensando en que no dejaría solo a kero se llevo una mochila para que el guardián pasara desapercibido en ella también echo unos dulces para su pequeño amigo. Durante todo el camino Syaoran miraba con atención a Sakura algo que no paso desapercibido para ella…

SA – te puedo hacer una pregunta- algo sonrojada

Sy – si – mirándola como se sonrojaba

SA – ¿por que todo el día me has estado observando?

SY – por que quiero- sonrojándose un poco- ¿te molesta?

SA – no, no es eso... Solo que… has estado diferente el día de hoy

Sy – no lo creo – con una pequeña sonrisa – mira ya llegamos

SA – es verdad… llegamos muy rápido

Tocaron el timbre de la lujosa mansión y en cuanto entraron se encontraron a Sonomi la y tomoyo, Sonomi en cuanto vio a Sakura corrió a abrazarla.

Sonomi – Sakura que bueno que bienes ya tenia tanto tiempo que no te veía… pero mira que grande estas y muy bonita y dime quien este apuesto joven que te acompaña – dijo mientras miraba a Syaoran haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba

SA – el es Li Syaoran

Sonomi – no sabía que tuvieras novio- haciendo que ambos se pusieran rojísimos

TO- es por que todavía no lo son- pasen… estaremos en mi habitación al rato bajamos a cenar

Sonomi – esta bien hoy preparare algo especial ya que no todos los días estas con nosotras

Tomoyo los condujo a su habitación, después de eso Sakura le explico lo sucedido en la mañana y tomoyo lo tomo bien. Después la sirvienta les llevo te y postres.

Sy – no se supone que hoy airamos las pruebas

Tomoyo – si las aremos aquí – toma un control y se habré una de las puertas, en esa habitación había una especie de escenario y una pantalla gigante junto con una cuantas sillas – si este es mi estudio se grabaciones y de audiovisual

SA- no todas las escenas la grabamos afuera la mayoría las hacemos en la casa de tomoyo y por lo general en este cuarto

Sy – entonces aquí se hará la película

Tomoyo – así es mira este es el vestuario para la escena que ensayaran hoy, por ese lado hay un vestidor, por que no te cambias en lo que yo maquillo a Sakura

Sy – esta bien – dice mientras se va al otro cuarto dejándolas solas

Tomoyo – y bien

SA – y bien que

Tomoyo – hay Sakura no te hagas ya me di cuenta te gusta no es así – mientras sacaba cosas para maquillarla

SA – bu… bueno… yo

Tomoyo - ya vez si te gusta y ya se lo dijiste – mientras la maquillaba

SA – claro que no

Tomoyo – y ¿Por qué?

SA – yo ni siquiera le caigo bien

Tomoyo – yo no pienso eso, la verdad no se que le hiciste pero ya no se ve tan serio y ni rastro hay de esa expresión de mal humor que tenia cuando llego, yo no creo que le desagrades

SA – yo pienso que t….

Sy – esto no me gusta – dice entrando

Tomoyo – como que no te gusta

Sy – parezco de cuento

Y la verdad a si era estaba vestido como el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas, Sakura se quedo un poco impresionada ya que se veía muy guapo aunque le faltaba la sonrisa de la mañana para verse mejor

SA - pues a mi me gusta – un poco roja

Sy – bueno viéndolo bien no esta tan mal

Tamayo – claro que no esta mal yo lo hice… bien ahora le toca cambiarse a Sakura – dijo mientras le daba un vestido a su amiga y empujándola a la habitación continua

Tomoyo – lo hiciste

Sy - ¿que cosa?

Tomoyo – no cabe duda de que se parecen, de lo que hablamos ayer

Sy – a sobre eso pues yo…

Tomoyo – lo sabia si te gusta, pero no le has dicho nada

Sy- no

Tomoyo – pues yo pienso que deberías hacerlo, sabes creo que a ella también le agradas, nunca la había visto sonrojarse de esa forma

Sy – tú crees?

Tomoyo – definitivamente…… mira ya termino

Syaoran se dio la vuelta para verla y se quedo con la boca abierta ya que se veía muy hermosa con un vestido rosa como los de antes con un corsé, descubierto de los hombros y abultado de abajo, tomoyo paso junto a el

Tomoyo – cierra la boca – le susurro mientras se dirigía a su amiga- hay Sakura te ves como un ángel – abrazándola

Sakura – tú lo crees, pues a decir verdad cualquiera se vería bien con los trajes que tú haces

Sy – Daidoji tiene razón – esquivando la mirada

Sakura- gracias – roja como jitomate

Tomoyo – estos son los diálogos de la escena, estúdienlos mientras preparo las cámaras

Así lo hicieron leyeron la escena y cuando terminaron se miraron sorprendidos ya que no esperaban hacer una escena así tan rápido, tomaron aire y se acomodaron como les dijo tomoyo

La escena era en una habitación los nombres de los personajes eran los de ellos

Tomoyo – acción…

Syaoran entra por una supuesta ventana y Sakura estaba sentada frente a un espejo arreglándose el cabello y al ver que Syaoran entraba dio un salto de susto

SA- que haces aquí

Sy – vine por que ya no podía aguantarme más

SA – ¿a que te refieres?

Sy – a que me he enamorado de ti – dijo demasiado convincente a decir verdad no parecía actuación

SA – pero yo me voy me voy a casar

Sy – eso a mí no me importa yo te quiero – mientras se acechaba a ella

SA – es que yo… - nerviosa al sentir que se le acercaba y la tomaba del brazo para acercarla hacia si

Sy – acaso tú no me quieres – mientras la sujetaba con una mano por la cintura y le tomaba la barbilla con la otra

SA – yo también te amo – con un leve rubor el sentir su rostro tan cerca, el estaba por besarla en los labios, pero la beso en la mejilla

Tomoyo – perfecto, ni parecía actuación – con una gran sonrisa mientras apagaba las cámaras- ya cámbiense mi mama ya debe estar esperándonos para cenar

Se cambiaron y bajaron (se preguntaran donde esta kero no, pues el en cuanto llegaron se quedo profundamente dormido así que le dejaron un postre en la mesa por si se despertaba) cenaron tranquilamente y cuando regresaron por kero estaba dormido pero el plato del postre esta limpio, Sakura lo iba a tomar pero tomoyo la detuvo

Tomoyo – por que no lo dejas aquí el pobre se ve muy cansado y si lo mueves quizás se despierte y ya no pueda dormir… mañana vienen temprano para ver como quedo la prueba y vienen por el... yo lo cuido

SA –bueno – Sakura no estaba muy convencida, pero sabia que tomoyo le insistiría hasta convencerla

Sakura y Syaoran se fueron a su casa, durante todo el camino no hablaron para nada, ya que ambos estaban un poco apenados por lo de la prueba

Cuando llegaron a casa Sakura se quedo en la sala viendo una película y Syaoran se subió a su habitación. Después de una hora aproximadamente Syaoran bajo por algo de beber encontrando a Sakura recostada en el sillón con la televisión prendida y ella en la profundidad del sueño, la miro mientras pensaba _"si que es bonita, esta decidido se lo dir_é" la cargo con cuidado para no despertarla y ella se acurruco en el algo que le gusto, la llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama con suavidad se sentó a su lado, le retiro los cabellos del rostro y pensó como le gustaba verla dormir parecía un ángel mientras tanto en un sueño… … … … … …

_- hermana no te cases con el es malo además tu no lo quieres - le dijo un joven de aproximadamente 17 _

_- mi pequeño y dulce hermano eso no importa tengo mis razones para sacrificar mi amor- dijo una joven aparentemente Sakura con ropas mas antiguas a las de otros sueños _

_- es que tu no lo sabes el lo tiene encerrado para que no lo veas _

_- eso no puede ser el me aseguro que no le aria daño _

_- pues te mintió y escuche que después de la boda lo matara _

SA - ¡no!- fue lo que grito despertando de golpe muy alterada y nerviosa

Sy - ¿Qué te sucede?

SA- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sy – te quedaste dormida aya abajo y te traje, pero yo pregunte primero

SA- tuve un sueño… en donde me decían que matarían a alguien que al parecer era importante pero no recuerdo bien los detalles – tranquilizándose un poco

SY – pues solo fue eso un sueño – dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le sonreía, obedeciendo sus impulsos Syaoran se le acerco lentamente hasta que le rozo los labios y le dio un beso en el que le dijo mas de lo que podía expresar con las palabras y se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella le correspondió, fue un largo y dulce beso y cuando termino se miraron a los ojos… … … …

Sy – sabes una cosa – rompiendo el silencio

SA - ¿Qué?

Sy – es mi primer beso y eres la primera mujer que me gusta y que realmente quiero – con una sonrisa

SA – también fue mi primer beso y… yo… también te quiero – dedicándole una de sus sonrisas


	7. YUE

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON**_

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDIANA BALDERAS_

**CAPITULO 7**

_**YUE**_

SY – pues solo fue eso un sueño – dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le sonreía, obedeciendo sus impulsos Syaoran se le acerco lentamente hasta que le rozo los labios y le dio un beso en el que le dijo mas de lo que podía expresar con las palabras y se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella le correspondió, fue un largo y dulce beso y cuando termino se miraron a los ojos… … … …

Sy – sabes una cosa – rompiendo el silencio

SA - ¿Qué?

Sy – es mi primer beso y eres la primera mujer que me gusta y que realmente quiero – con una sonrisa

SA – también fue mi primer beso y… yo… también te quiero – dedicándole una de sus sonrisas

Syaoran se le acerco y la beso nuevamente sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho al igual que Sakura. La miro con dulzura y se puso de pie, abrió la ventana, se acerco a ella tomándola de la mano para que se pusiera de pie y le puso un suéter enzima dijo unas cuantas palabras, la abrazo y ambos salieron volando de su habitación.

Sakura lo miro con amor y el también a ella hasta que llegaron a un punto muy alto en el cielo mirando muy de cerca la luna, la hermosa luna llena que se asomaba esa noche, la beso en la frente y con un movimiento de sus manos apareció un ramo de azucenas blancas las que le gustaban tanto a ella la miro con una encantadora sonrisa y la beso, Sakura estaba feliz, nunca se había sentido así en su vida.

Sy – Sakura – dijo mirándola y sonriéndole

SA – dime – devolviéndole la sonrisa

Sy - ¿quieres ser mi novia? – con una dulce mirada

SA – si – el se sentía muy feliz y solo la abrazo con fuerza mientras le daba otro beso, ella aun no podía creer lo que pasaba sintiéndolo tan cerca y sabiendo que la quería no podía pedir mas…

Los rayos del sol le daban en la cara, haciendo que despertara, se sentía feliz tanto que hasta pensó que lo había soñado ya que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, se levanto un poco desanimada pensando que todo había sido un sueño, se paro frete al espejo y vio el dije que Seki le había regalado en su cumpleaños y se lo quito ya que no pensaba corresponder a sus sentimiento y pensaba que el traerlo seria darle algún tipo de esperanza y en cuanto pudiera se lo regresaría luego cambio y arreglo, un poco desanimada por aquel pensamiento, salio de su cuarto viendo que Li también lo hacia, se le quedo viendo mientras aquel pensamiento rodaba por su mente, el le sonrió y se le acerco dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo que Sakura alejara aquel pensamiento de su cabeza…

Sy – buenos días ¿ya no tuviste pesadillas?

SA – bu… buenos días… ya no- sonriendo ampliamente

Sy – te quería decir que…

SA - ¿Qué pasa?- con un poco de preocupación

Sy – no es nada malo… solo que… le diré a tu padre hoy

SA – creo que estaría bien, pero no hay que decirle a Touya por el momento

Sy – ¿Por qué? – un poco extrañado

SA –solo que pienso que si mi hermano se entera te matara mi papa nos apoyara, pero de Touya lo dudo mucho, se va a poner como loco

Sy – tienes razón- dijo mientras el la abrazaba – creo que será mejor que bajemos a desayunar

SA – esta bien – se dieron un beso y ambos bajaron

Cuando llegaron al comedor estaba el desayuno en la mesa junto con una nota que decía:

_Sakura:_

_El día de hoy tuve que ir a una conferencia a si que les deje listo el desayuno nos vemos en la noche, cuídense mucho _

_Atte._

_Tu padre_

Sy – parece que nos dejaron solos

SA – si creo

Sy – y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- con una encantadora sonrisa la cual le encantaba a Sakura

SA – toda la mañana estaremos con tomoyo, recuerdas que en eso quedamos

Sy – es verdad ya hasta lo había olvidado… y después

SA – pues no se

Sy – ya esta en la tarde tu y yo saldremos de paseo… aunque te advierto que no acostumbro hacer nada de eso en mi casa Meiling me obligaba a salir y por eso no me gusta ir a ningún lado, así que tu decidirás a donde iremos esta bien- con una sonrisa mirando a su desconcertada novia ya que el se estaba comportando muy alegre algo que le gustaba, pero le extrañaba

SA - ¿Quién es Meiling?

Sy – mi empalagosa y escandalosa prima, aunque es buena persona, pero nunca le digas que lo dije- dijo el joven chino con una sonrisa, a las cuales se estaba acostumbrando, pero que solo le brindaría a su ahora novia

SA - esta bien, pero yo tampoco salgo mucho – con una sonrisa- oye y que aremos con kero

Sy – se lo encargamos a tu amiga y antes de regresar pasamos por el- le dio un beso a Sakura

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar estaban muy contentos

Sy –sabes tengo que llamar a mi madre, para informarle como van las cosas… así que le voy a llamar no me tardo- mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía al teléfono. Marco el número y espero varios segundos

_-Bueno casa de la familia Li – contesto un hombre _

_Sy – hola Wei habla Syaoran pásame a mi madre – con el tono serio demasiado serio_

_Meiling – hola Syaoran ¿Cómo estas?- dijo en un tono muy elevado _

_Sy – Meiling ¿Qué haces ahí? Y ya te he dicho que no tienes que gritar te escucho muy bien – con un tono serio _

_Meiling – Syaoran ¿Qué tienes? No me hablas tan feo como de costumbre _

_Sy – no me pasa nada y pásame a mi madre_

_Meiling – a mí no me engañas me vas a decir o que_

_Sy – me han robado el corazón, ahora pásame a mi madre _

_Meiling – no lo puedo creer ¿Quién fue?_

_Sy – a su tiempo lo sabrás pásame a mi madre _

_Meiling – que malo eres... te la pasó _

_Madre de Li – hola hijo ¿como va todo?_

_Syaoran le explico lo ocurrido con el libro y kero _

_Madre de Li – ya veo, pero ninguno del clan sabia algo sobre eso¿cuando salen de vacaciones?_

_Syaoran – en una semana _

_Madre de Li – entonces vengan aquí, para ver el avance de esa joven y al guardián _

_Sy – esta bien, pero no creo que vallamos solos _

_Madre de Li – no hay problema yo ago las reservaciones _

_Sy – no arreglen dos habitaciones en la casa _

_Madre de Li – ¿estas seguro?- dijo un poco sorprendida ya que a el no le gustaba tener a nadie que no fuera de la familia en su casa _

_Sy – si lo estoy _

_Madre de Li – esta bien… te compro los boletos _

_SY – no hace falta yo tengo dinero para comprarlos... Solo manda a alguien para que nos recoja, luego yo te dijo el día y la hora_

_Madre de Li – mandare a Meiling así que comunicarte con ella para darle esa información _

_Sy-esta bien madre nos vemos en unos días_

_Madre de Li – cuídate_

Después de colgar el teléfono, vio a Sakura terminando de lavar los trastes del desayuno, ella se dio la vuelta y se miraron a los ojos varios minutos y el se le acerco, cuando estaba frente a ella la abraso con un poco de fuerza

Sy – aun no puedo creerlo – susurrándole al oído

SA – yo tampoco- tomando el rostro de Li acercándolo al suyo y lo beso con mucho amor, fue un beso que duro minutos

Sy – el fin de semana iremos a Hong Kong – abrazándola- mi madre me lo ha pedido y si quieres pueden ir hermano, tu padre y tú amiga

SA – esta bien, pero creo que solo ira tomoyo… por que mi padre ira a una excavación y mi hermano tiene mucho trabajo… y dime ¿Por qué motivo iremos?- mientras se recargaba en su pecho

Sy – los del concilio quieren ver tus avances y yo quiero presentarte a mi madre- acariciándole la cabeza

SA- ya es tarde a si que será mejor irnos

Sakura y Syaoran tomaron sus cosas y salieron con dirección a la casa de tomoyo, (ninguno de los dos antes había tenido pareja pero actuaban como les nacía), al principio del camino iban un poco separados, pero Syaoran la tomo con amor de la mano mientras la observaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara

SA- entonces iremos a tu casa el fin de semana y ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí?

SY – probablemente todas las vacaciones ya que mi casa podremos entrenar con más libertad… crees que tu padre se oponga

SA – claro que no ya lo conoces solo preguntaba… ahora que lo pienso no se nada de tu familia

SY- pues… somos una familia de magos, buena posición social y económica- viendo a Sakura y haciendo que se sonrojara más

SA - yo no me refería a eso esas cosas a mi no me importan demasiado… me refería a ¿Cómo es tu madre¿si tienes hermanos? – Syaoran se detuvo jalando con delicadeza de la mano de Sakura y le dio un beso en los labios

Sy – por eso te quiero – le dijo estrechándola en sus brazos sin notar que alguien los observaba a lo lejos

Seki vivía cerca de la casa de Sakura y había salido a hacer unas compras, cuando los vio a lo lejos besándose, en ese momento supo que ya era hora de hacerle caso a su hermano a si que se quedo contemplando la escena como si ello le diera el valor que necesitaba para dañarla, pero decidió hacerlo por la noche ya que no habría gente que viera lo que pensaba hacer.

Mientras tanto… … … … … … …

Sy – bueno pues mi madre es muy hermosa, pero es dura y fría… - dijo mientras continuaban con su camino – mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeño así que no tengo muchos recuerdos de el… tengo 4 hermanas que son muy escandalosas… y Wei que es como parte de la familia el es el mayordomo y la persona que me ha cuidado desde pequeño

SA – y ¿Meiling?

Sy – pues ella como ya te había dicho es mi prima y la única que aguanta mi carácter en el colegio, también cambia de novio como cambia de calcetines y es igual a mis hermanas muy escandalosa

Sakura solo sonreía al escuchar todo lo que le decía ya que a pesar de que no hablaba muy bien de su familia ella sabía que los quería mucho. Cuando escucho el timbre de su casa se asomo por la ventana y al darse cuenta de que iban tomados se emociono mucho y salio corriendo de su habitación chocando con su madre…

Sonomi – es Sakura verdad

Tomoyo – si y viene con Li, pero ahora si ya es su novio

Sonomi - ¡¿que?! – parándose de golpe del suelo

Mientras tanto en la puerta

SY – ya se tardo mucho – comenzando a ponerse de mal humor

SA – no te desesperes – mientras se le acercaba para abrasarlo

Syaoran se puso todo rojo cuando ella lo abrazo y se le olvido que estaba desesperado y también la abraso

Tomoyo – lo sabia – dijo haciendo que ambos se pusieran al rojo vivo al mismo tiempo que se separaron- pero no se separen que se ven muy lindos

Sonomi – mi hija tiene razón

Tomoyo – muchas felicidades, ya se habían tardado- dijo abrazando a su amiga que se ponía mas roja de lo que ya estaba

Sonomi – bienvenido ala familia- dijo con una sonrisa abrasando a Syaoran (algo que a el no le gusto)

Tomoyo- bueno pasen- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entrara la nueva pareja

Una vez a dentro vieron la prueba y los dos se apenaron mucho al ver que era cierto lo que les había dicho tomoyo (que no parecía una actuación), luego conversaron sobre el viaje que harían y claro que tomoyo acepto sin chistar, cuando le pidieron que cuidara a kero ella no se negó y les dijo que lo llevaría mañana a la escuela, claro esta que a kero no le pareció, pero lo sobornaron con muchos dulces, Sakura y Syaoran salieron de la casa de tomoyo algo tarde fueron al cine, a cenar y caminaron un poco por el centro de la ciudad. Se la pasaron muy bien estaban muy felices. Ya iban de regreso sin presentir lo que les esperaba…

Sy – ¿te divertiste?

SA – si mucho- dijo mientras se detenía

Sy - ¿Qué sucede?

SA – ya viste que hermosa se ve la luna – mirando al cielo con el rostro lleno de ilusión

Sy – y se ve mejor por que estas conmigo – le dio un dulce beso en los labios

En el techo de una casa a una considerable distancia de ellos estas Megumi Seki viendo furioso la escena, en su mano se podía ver una gran cantidad de energía roja que se formaba con rapidez y la lanzo sin pensarlo hacia la pareja…

Ambos sintieron que algo se les acercaba y voltearon rápidamente para ver que era y vieron la gran energía y a Yukito corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos mientras se trasformaba en algo parecido a algo y llego a ellos antes que aquel ataque formando un tipo de escudo…

Yue – ¿están bien?

_**CONTINUARA ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO 7 AMI EN LO PARTICULAR ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO

POR FAVOR ENVIENME SUS DUDAS COMENTARIOS O QUEJAS PARA SABER QUE TAL VA QUEDANDO


	8. viaje anticipado

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDINA BALDERAS_

_**VIAJE ANTICIPADO**_

Ambos sintieron que algo se les acercaba y voltearon rápidamente para ver que era y vieron la gran energía y a Yukito corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos mientras se trasformaba en algo parecido a algo y llego a ellos antes que aquel ataque formando un tipo de escudo…

Yue – ¿están bien? Ambos asintieron muy asombrados por lo sucedido, después de eso el ángel extendió sus alas volando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la energía, pero al llegar ya no había nadie así que regreso con los jóvenes.

SY – tú ¿eres Yue? – dijo ya que había recordado lo poco que les platico kero

Yue – así es

SA – pero ¿Cómo es posible?

Yue – a diferencia de Kéroberos a mi me crearon una vida para estar siempre al pendiente de ti

SA – entonces Yukito no existe

Yue – si existe solo que somos diferentes a los demás… pero ahora no es momento de conversar hay que irnos antes de que ataquen de nuevo – trasformándose en Yukito

Yukito – si yo opino lo mismo

Los tres se fueron a casa de Sakura y una vez en ella Yukito se fue a su casa diciéndoles que mañana les explicaría todo, Sakura le explico a su papa lo sucedido (Touya ya estaba dormido) y también lo del viaje a Hong Kong, su padre no se opuso, pero…

SY – creo que tendremos que adelantar el viaje

Papa -¿por que?

SY – es extraño que nos atacaran, se supone que los males no serian de ese tipo y mucho menos ahora, se presentarían aproximadamente en un año y todavía no se cumple el plazo, si nos adelantamos consultaremos con los miembros del concilio y les pediré que me dejen ver el escrito dejado por Clow – con el rostro muy serio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala

Papa – y ¿Cuándo seria?

SY – mañana en la tarde y lo mejor será que Yue venga con nosotros tu ¿Qué piensas Sakura? – mirando a su novia

SA – pues a mi me parece bien esta semana en el colegio no tenemos nada importante

Papa – ¿cuanto tiempo estarán allá?

Sy – lo mejor seria estar todas las vacaciones, pienso que adelantaremos mas el entrenamiento en mi casa ya que esta acondicionada para eso… usted también puede venir – dijo aun con el rostro serio

Papa – no puedo tengo una excavación pero confió en que tu y Yukito cuidaran de mi hija

Sy – eso no lo dude… oye Sakura ¿Por qué no llamas a Yukito y Daidoji para decirles que vengan? Y si te dicen que si que lleguen aquí a las 2 y que no se le olvide traer a kero

SA – si les llamare – dijo subiendo a su habitación

Papa – ¿de que quieres hablar?- dijo Fuyitaca con una sonrisa

Sy - ¿Cómo sabe que quería hablar?

Papa – lo imagine ¿y bien?

Sy – bueno yo – dijo mientras se sentaba frete a su ahora suegro- quería pedirle permiso

Papa - ¿de que?

SY – yo… he llegado a querer a su hija y pues le pedí que fuera mi novia

Papa – y elle ¿Qué te dijo?

SY – que si – con el rostro aun más serio y un poco rojo - pero aun a si quería pedirle su autorización

Papa – si ella te dijo que si no veo por que negártelo

Sy – en serio – un poco desconcertado por que había sido muy fácil

Papa- si… debes ser muy especial para que te dijera que si

SY - ¿Por qué lo dice?

Papa – por que tengo entendido que muchos jóvenes se lo han pedido y ella no había aceptado a nadie, solo te quiero pedir una cosa y se que lo vas a cumplir por que aun que no lo creas te he llegado a conocer un poco en el tiempo que has vivido aquí

Sy – ¿de que se trata?

Papa – cuídala mucho y hazla feliz

Sy – eso no tenía que pedírmelo, pero se lo prometo

SA – ya les llame -dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras - ¿pasa algo? – al verlos tan serios

Papa – estábamos hablando de ti

SA – ¿de mí? – poniéndose algo roja

SY – si ya le dije – poniéndose de pie

Papa – así es

SA – ¿en serio? – aun roja ya que no se lo esperaba tan pronto

Sy – si ahora me toca a mí hacer unas llamadas no me tardo – le dio un beso en la frente dejándolos solos

Papa – y ¿lo quieres? – mirando a su hija ponerse roja a mas no poder

SA – si… lo quiero

Papa – me parece un buen muchacho aunque es muy serio, pero responsable

SA – si yo lo se, pero en serio me das permiso

Papa – tu sabes por que lo ago y como ya te dije me parece un buen muchacho si no, no lo permitiría

SA – gracias papa – dijo abrazando a su padre

Papa – no tienes por que agradecer… ahora ve a darle las buenas noches y a dormir – le dio un beso en la frente

Sakura subió al cuarto de Syaoran y toco la puerta

SA – se puede- después de decir eso Syaoran le abrió mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, pero Sakura no le dijo nada ya que estaba al teléfono, el se aparto para que pasara y ella se sentó en la cama en lo que el hablaba

Sy – si a Hong Kong… aja… a las 2:30… si tres boletos… hasta luego- colgó el teléfono- hola ¿Qué sucede?

SA – nada solo vine a darte las buenas noches- sonriendo ampliamente

Sy – gracias

SA - ¿por que?- un poco confundida

Sy – por hacerme feliz – estas palabras hicieron que Sakura se sonrojara

Ella iba a decir algo pero los labios de Syaoran se lo impidieron

Sy – mañana saldremos a las 2 para el aeropuerto, y nos recogerá Meiling en Hong Kong… te recomiendo que solo lleves una maleta ya que conociéndola te llevara a saquear las tiendas – dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura

SA – esta bien entonces me iré a dormir ya vez que me cuesta pararme temprano – le dio un beso a su novio y salio de la habitación

Syaoran estaba contento y preocupado a la vez, se sentía feliz por que había encontrado a la persona que mas quería y ella le correspondía, pero lo del ataque lo tenia preocupado y con mil preguntas en la mente. Tomo el teléfono y marco…

_Sy - Hola Meiling _

_Meiling – y ese milagro tu nunca me llamas y menos tan tarde _

_Sy – mañana llegamos a Hong Kong _

_Meiling – llegamos ¿Quién mas viene?_

_Sy – no me interrumpas y escúchame (muy molesto)_

_Meiling – esta bien, pero ya no te enojes _

_Sy – nos iremos en el vuelo de las 2:30 así que quiero que mañana vallas a mi casa y le digas a mi madre también dile que prepare 3 habitaciones _

_Meiling – ¿3? _

_Sy – no preguntes solo hazlo y no se te olvide ir a recogernos _

_Meiling – esta bien señor alegría mañana temprano voy a tu casa y en la tarde por ti _

_Sy – bueno adiós _

Colgó el teléfono y se recostó en la cama perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

Sakura estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido y se sentía igual a Syaoran preocupada y feliz, fijo su vista en su escritorio donde se encontraban las flores que la noche anterior le había dado y recordó que esa noche se sentía tan feliz que solo se acurruco en sus brazos y se quedo dormida, desvió un poco la mirada y vio el dije que Seki le había dado, de levanto y de su escritorio saco una cajita lo guardo en ella y anoto una dirección sabia que no lo vería en mucho tiempo así que en la mañana le encargaría a su padre que lo enviara… se recostó en su cama y se empezó a quedar dormida al igual que Syaoran…

_Ella estaba frente a Seki reclamándole algo _

_-como pudiste hacerme eso yo confié en ti Eisen y tu me dijiste que me había abandonado – dice la joven llorando y corriendo hasta donde estaba su amado Kohaku _

_-no tu no te vas – dijo el joven tomando con fuerza del brazo de Emi- si no eres para mi tampoco lo serás para el – decía mientras aparecía una luz roja de su mano, pero una energía verde lo detuvo haciendo que cayera inconsciente al piso _

_-Kohaku- corrió la joven para abrazar a su amado _

_- Emi – le susurro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – te dije que nunca nos separarían y lo pienso cumplir- dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios hasta que por fin se encontraron después de casi un año de no verse se dieron el tan esperado beso que ambos ansiaban y por causas fuera de su alcance no se habían dado y en ese beso sin la necesidad de las palabras se dijeron cuanto se amaban haciendo la promesa silenciosa de que estarían juntos para la eternidad como ya hacia varias vidas, y lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas al sentir que se hacían uno, sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba_

_- pero que conmovedor – dijo un joven aparentemente el hermano de Seki _

_- que haces tu aquí _

_- Kohaku que manera de hablar es esa para tus antiguos amigos_

_- si fueras mi amigo no te hablaría así- mientras abrazaba a su amada Emi _

_- bueno pronto ya no pobras hablar con nadie – dijo mientras le enviaba un ataque el cual Kohaku esquivo rápidamente- veo que has mejorado_

_- que esperabas después de tantas vidas – poniendo detrás de el a su amada _

_en ese momento sintió que ella caía enzima de el se dio la vuelta y la vio en el suelo sangrando y enfrente estaba otro joven _

_- azum- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando sintió un gran dolor en el cuerpo y eso era por que Kenji lo había atacado por la espalda, ambos amados agonizaban y solo pudieron abrazarse antes de desfallecer _

_- nos veremos en la otra vida – fue lo único que dijeron antes de darse el último beso _

Despertaron de golpe muy asustados por lo que acababan de soñar y se dieron cuenta que ya había amanecido se levantaron y salieron de su habitación encontrándose en la puerta, en cuanto ella lo vio se lazo a sus brazos a punto de romper en llanto.

Sy - ¿Qué tienes?

SA – solo tuve un mal sueño pero ya paso

Sy – y que soñaste

SA – no quiero hablar de eso por el momento

Sy – esta bien – le dio un beso – tienes que preparar lo que te vas a llevar- dijo mientras la abrazaba

SA – de acuerdo

Después de eso Sakura le entrego una carta junto con una caja a su padre para que lo enviara a Seki, luego hizo sus maletas y se cambio ya tenían todo listo cuando llegaron tomoyo y Yukito… Fuyitaca fue a despedirlos se preguntaran que paso con Touya… pues resulta que se durmió temprano y fue el primero en despertar ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer… regresando al aeropuerto, Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a el área donde abordaban los pasajeros, Sakura iba de la mano de Li y tomoyo y Yukito de tras de ellos, Syaoran miro con una sonrisa a Sakura, pero noto algo en ella…

Sy - ¿te sucede algo?

SA – no te dije que nunca me he subido a un avión – con el rostro pálido y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que casi no se veía

Sy – no pasa nada – riendo para sus adentros al ver a su asustada pareja

SA - ¿y tu como lo sabes?

Sy – (antes de subir al avión la abrazo y le susurro al oído) – tu sabes que nosotros podemos hacer muchas cosas con magia y que yo no dejare que algo malo te pase… (Le dio un tierno beso) ahora vamos a subir…

continuara... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

gracias de nuevo a las personas que sigen la historia y que me hechan porras para que continue escribiendola

en el proximo capitulo

sakura conoce a meiling, meiling se trae algo entre manos y el concilio esta en pleno debate

avance sujeto a cambios sin previo aviso


	9. dia agitado

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDINA BALDERAS_

_**Un día agitado **_

Sakura iba de la mano de Li y tomoyo y Yukito de tras de ellos, Syaoran miro con una sonrisa a Sakura, pero noto algo en ella…

Sy - ¿te sucede algo?

SA – no te dije que nunca me he subido a un avión – con el rostro pálido y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que casi no se veía

Sy – no pasa nada – riendo para sus adentros al ver a su asustada pareja

SA - ¿y tu como lo sabes?

Sy – (antes de subir al avión la abrazo y le susurro al oído) – tu sabes que nosotros podemos hacer muchas cosas con magia y que yo no dejare que algo malo te pase… (Le dio un tierno beso) ahora vamos a subir…

Sakura subió al avión casi temblando, algo que les causo mucha gracia a tomoyo y Yukito quienes se aguantaron la risa para no ponerla mas nerviosa… cuando llegaron a los asientos Sakura y Syaoran se sentaron juntos y el pequeño kero iba en sus piernas como un muñeco de felpa Yukito y tomoyo se sentaron en los asientos de atrás, Sakura sentía que el corazón se le salía Syaoran la miro y la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un beso que duro mucho tanto que ni cuenta se dio que ya había despegado el avión.

Sy – vez como no pasa nada – mientras se acomodaba para abrazarla

SA – bu… bueno… y… yo – no pudo decir mas ya que Syaoran la abrazo y ella se sintió tan bien que solo se recargo en el y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida…

_en ese momento sintió que ella caía enzima de el se dio la vuelta y la vio en el suelo sangrando y enfrente estaba otro joven _

_- azum- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando sintió un gran dolor en el cuerpo y eso era por que Kenji lo había atacado por la espalda, ambos amados agonizaban y solo pudieron abrazarse antes de desfallecer _

_- nos veremos en la otra vida – fue lo único que dijeron antes de darse el último beso _

_- ¡Emi! – Fue lo que se escucho cuando llego un joven a su lado que no se distinguía bien - perdónenme por no poder ayudarles como debía, pero les prometo que la próxima vez será todo diferente no dejare que ocurra de nuevo lo prometo fue lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar antes de morir……_

Despertó de golpe separándose de Syaoran bruscamente…

Sy - ¿Qué paso?- pregunto un poco preocupado al verla tan nerviosa

SA – no lo se, no lo recuerdo bien – tratando de calmarse- solo fue una pesadilla – recargándose en el

Syaoran no le quiso preguntar mas y solo la abraso para que se calmara (algo curioso es que el la trataba con mucho cariño y hasta el se sorprendía de la manera en la que la trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida). Pasaron varios minutos y llegaron su destino, Syaoran no le soltó la mano no sabia por que, pero no quería separarse de ella raro en el ya que por lo general quería que las personas estuvieran a kilómetros lejos y con ella no. Aterrizo el avión y bajaron y el aun no la soltaba cuando llegaron a la entrada a lo lejos se podía ver Meiling y se veía muy desesperada hasta que llegaron cerca de ella y en cuanto lo vio se le lanzo colgándosele del cuello algo que no le gusto mucho ni a Sakura ni a Syaoran.

Sy – suéltame – muy molesto

Meiling – lo gruñón no se te quita - lo vio varios segundos hasta que noto que iba de la mano de Sakura – yo pensé que me mentías por teléfono – mientras analizaba a Sakura de pies a cabeza se le acerco – me tienes que pasar el tip – susurrando y la abraso efusivamente algo que causo que Sakura se desconcertara mucho – y bien no me la vas a presentar – separándose de ella

Sy – si… ella es Sakura Kinomoto

Meiling – mucho gusto Kinomoto

Sakura – mucho gusto – con una encantadora sonrisa

Meiling – y ustedes quienes son?

Tomoyo y Yuki se presentaron

Meiling – bien pues ya es hora de irnos

Los 5 se dirigieron a la salida donde se encontraba una limusina

Sy - ¿Por qué siempre tratas de llamar la atención?

Meiling – por la misma razón por la cual tu no la quieres – soltó una carcajada – bien pues en marcha

Todos subieron ala limusina Syaoran por supuesto que no se aparto de Sakura durante el camino iba platicando con ella Meiling solo los observaba cuando noto algo… Syaoran tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dieron ganas de gritar de la impresión, pero se aguanto y lo que hizo fue sacar su teléfono celular y le saco una fotografía ya que sabía que nadie le creería a si que necesitaba pruebas. Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Li Sakura la observo…

SA – es muy grande – viendo a Syaoran con una enorme sonrisa

Sy – si lo es – la limusina se detuvo y el mayordomo les abrió la puerta

Wei – bienvenidos que tal el vuelo

Sy – no muy tranquilo¿esta mi madre?

Wei – salio tenía unos asuntos que atender

Sy – bien lleva al joven Tsukishiro a su habitación Meiling acompaña a Daidoji

Wei – como usted diga

Meiling – esta bien

Los 4 se retiraron dejando solos a la pareja a solas

Sy – bien vamos – agarro las maletas y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera

SA – que bonita casa tienes – con una hermosa sonrisa

Sy – tu crees… la verdad es que nunca le he puesto atención – con una sonrisa – aquí es – puso las maletas en el piso y abrió la puerta de la habitación

Era muy bonita y amplia la cama tenia un edredón blanco con muchas almohadas también había un par de sillones una televisión y baño propio pero a pesar de todo lo que tenia la habitación Sakura se dirigió a donde estaba un ramo de azucenas blancas…

SA – que hermosas están – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras tomaba una y la olía, Syaoran solo la miraba sentía que la quería mas ya que muchas de las mujeres que conocía se ponían como locas por que les faltaba algo en la habitación como televisión o radio y ella solo se fijo en las flores que estaban ahí

Sy - ¿te gustan? Le pedí a Meiling que las pusiera - con una sonrisa

SA – claro que si – dijo abrasándolo – ya sabes que me encantan

Syaoran la abraso y le dio un beso en los labios

Meiling – si definitivamente es ella – con una sonrisa

Syaoran – que haces aquí – un poco molesto por la interrupción… Bueno muy molesto

Meiling – no te enojes primito solo quería conocer a tu novia… (Las siguientes palabras de las dijo en chino)- quiero saber que tiene ella de especial para derretir el corazón de Li Syaoran dime que tiene ella que no tienen las demás- con una sonrisa y Sakura tenia cara de no entiendo

Sy – (en japonés) – es dulce, amable, tierna, optimista, no es interesada, además de muy hermosa – viendo a Sakura toda roja

Meiling – bien los dejo solitos – sonriendo cerrando la puerta tras de si

SA - ¿Por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas?- con el rostro un poco sonrojado

Sy – le sonrió dulcemente la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos – por que ella me pregunto que veo en ti –

El la beso mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y ella le rodeo el cuello fue un muy largo beso que de ser un dulce y suave beso se convirtió en uno muy apasionado ambos sintieron que cada parte de su ser se encendía… se separaron lentamente y se abrasaron por varios minutos tratando de entender la sensación anterior, el le beso la frente y la tomo de la mano guiándola a la ventana, la abrió y esta daba a un bacón desde se admiraba un hermoso jardín y en su centro había una fuente que le daba un toque especial…

SA – es hermoso – con una gran sonrisa

Sy – me alegra que te guste… boy a guardar mis cosas mi cuarto es el de alado… cualquier cosa que necesites me hablas- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salio de la habitación. Ella aun pensaba en aquella sensación y aunque le pareció agradable no sabia bien que era se recostó en la cama y se quedo mirando al techo…

Syaoran estaba un poco aturdido a si que bajo a la enorme cocina de su casa para tomar algo y en el camino se encontró a Meiling

Meiling – te puedo hacer una pregunta – acercándose a el

Sy – igual la aras ¿que pasa? – mientras llegaban a la cocina

Meiling – ¿de verdad la quieres?- con el rostro serio

Sy – si y mucho – mientras tomaba una bebida del refrigerador y le daba un sorbo le contesto bien ya que sabia que esta vez no se estaba burlando de el

Meiling – entiendo entonces la observare todo el tiempo - en cuanto dijo esto el escupió lo que ya tenia en la boca

Sy – estas loca o que – buscando algo para limpiar

Meiling – claro que no solo quiero saber si ella es buena para ti, pero no le digas que la estaré calificando

Sy – has lo que quieras – muy molesto

Meiling vio a su primo marcharse y se quedo pensando en lo que le aria a la pobre de Sakura y fue cuando según ella se le prendió el foco… Meiling toco la puerta y Sakura le abrió dejándola pasar.

SA - ¿necesitas algo?- con una sonrisa

Meiling – solo quería charlar contigo

SA – y de que

Meiling - ¿te puedo llamar Sakura?- ella solo asintió – bien pues quiero saber desde cuando eres la novia de mi primo

SA – desde el sábado en la noche- con una sonrisa

Meiling – y ¿Qué te gusta mas de el?- con una sonrisa maliciosa…

Syaoran iba a tocar la puerta de Sakura cuando escucho la voz de Meiling y solo se quedo escuchando

SA – bueno pues me gusta… su tenacidad… su carácter… tiene un corazón enorme y una hermosa sonrisa y lo que mas me gusta de el es su mirada… en realidad no hay nada que me desagrade

Meiling – te gusta que sea enojon y grosero creo que no te entiendo

SA – no lo conoces… en realidad muy bueno y si se enoja, pero así es su carácter y es una de las muchas cosas que lo hacen especial y sobre lo de grosero conmigo no lo ha sido ya que alguna vez me llego a decir algo, pero con solo ver sus ojos supe que no era sincero a si que en realidad nunca lo ha sido conmigo – con una encantadora sonrisa

Meiling - ¿lo quieres? – un poco seria

SA – por supuesto que si – contesto demasiado rápido

Meiling – te tengo un reto

SA – ¿que?

Meiling – hasta ahora no hay persona que haga un postre que sea del agrado de Syaoran que te parece si le haces uno

Sakura solo la miro con un poco de preocupación ya que no entendía lo que pasaba y solo asintió con la cabeza… Syaoran se fue a su habitación y se quedo pensando que en realidad a Sakura no le quedaban muy bien los postres y que lo que le había propuesto Meiling era una tontería, pero en fin, en cuanto Sakura termino de arreglar sus cosas bajo con Meiling a la cocina y preparo un pastel de chocolate, pero lo hizo con mucho cariño y no dejo la cocina patas para arriba en realidad casi no la desordeno y cuando lo empezó a decorar Meiling fue con Syaoran para que bajara, cuando ellos llegaron a la cocina Sakura ataba partiendo el pastel, coloco una rebanada para Syaoran y otra para Meiling, Syaoran tomo un pequeño trozo y lo miro con algo de desconfianza, pero lo comió y para su sorpresa sabia delicioso…

SA – y ¿Qué tal?

Sy – delicioso- con una sonrisa solo para ella

Meiling lo probó y en verdad sabia bien estaba que no lo creía, Syaoran se termino su pastel y antes de ir a darse un baño le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Sakura dejándola a solas con Meiling…

Meiling – y que hiciste para que te quedara tan bien- con una sonrisa

SA – una vez mi papa me dijo que la mejor manera para que algo lo que sea, es hacerlo para esa persona especial – dijo con una sonrisa

Meiling – buen consejo- dijo con una sonrisa y cuando vio que su primo realmente la quería y que ella también a el no por el postre si no por la manera en la que se miraban supo que no tenia nada que vigilar así que decidió llevase bien con ella- ¿quieres ir mañana de compras?

SA – pues estaría bien

Meiling – esta decidido… mañana iremos de compras… te recomiendo que le avises a Syaoran y a tus amigos para que vengan con nosotras

SA – si, pero me podrías decir donde están mis amigos

Meiling la dejo en la puerta de tomoyo y a lado estaba la de Yukito, Sakura toco la puerta y tomoyo la dejo pasar…

Tomoyo – creo que por fin vamos a poder platicar Sakura

Sakura – ¿Por qué lo dices? – sentándose en la cama

Tomoyo – es que Li no te dejo ni un segundo

Sakura – no me había dado cuenta, pero vine por que Meiling quiere ir de compras mañana y me pidió que fuéramos con ella

Tomoyo – por mi no hay problema

SA – bien entonces iré con Yukito para decirle

Tomoyo – esta bien y dime donde esta tu habitación

SA – hasta el final del corredor… ya me boy que pases buenas noches

Tomoyo – tu también Sakura

Sakura salio y toco la puerta de Yukito claro que la dejo pasar, pero en cuanto entro kero se lanzo a ella

Kero - ¿Por qué me dejaste abandonado tanto tiempo? – muy enojado

SA – lo siento mucho kero, te prometo compensarte con lo que tu quieras

Kero – me compras unos dulces

SA – eres muy quisquilloso – con una leve sonrisa – pero si eso quieres… Yukito mañana iremos de compras vienes con nosotros

Yukito – por supuesto – en ese momento se trasformo en Yue

Yue – no te dejaremos sin protección

SA – muchas gracias… nos dijiste que hoy nos explicarías más sobre ti

Yue – si. Pero ya es muy tarde así que mejor ve a descansar, mañana nos vemos

SA – esta bien hasta mañana Yue, kero descansen- salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Li

Kero – todavía no lo sabe

Yue – lo se, pero no podemos intervenir en eso ella sola lo tiene que descubrir esas fueron nuestras ordenes, solo nos queda cuidarla hasta que sea hora…

Sakura toco la puerta y Li le abrió, pero para sorpresa de esta el se acababa de salir de bañar y solo tenia enredada una toalla que le dejaba al descubierto su pecho y brazos muy bien ejercitados, el la dejo pasar y le hizo señas para que se sentara.

Sy - ¿Cómo te fue con Meiling? – secándose el cabello

SA – bien… me fue bien – ruborizada por la imagen que tenia enfrente

Sy – en verdad piensas eso de mí – girando hacia ella

SA - ¿a que te refieres? – a un mas roja

Sy – yo iba a tocar tu puerta y escuche que te pregunto lo mismo que a mí

SA – bueno… yo si lo pienso – el la tomo de las manos para que se pusiera de pie y las coloco en su cuello y el puso las suyas en su cintura mientras le daba un largo beso……..


	10. capitulo 10

_**UNA LEZ DEL CORAZON**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDINA _

Sy – en verdad piensas eso de mí – girando hacia ella

SA - ¿a que te refieres? – a un mas roja

Sy – yo iba a tocar tu puerta y escuche que te pregunto lo mismo que a mí

SA – bueno… yo si lo pienso – el la tomo de las manos para que se pusiera de pie y las coloco en su cuello y el puso las suyas en su cintura y la beso le dio un largo beso, fue un momento muy dulce, se siguieron besando y el calor no se pudo evitar sentían que el corazón les salía del pecho Syaoran como instinto acaricio delicadamente su espalda causándole una sensación que ella no conocía, hasta que cada uno fue reaccionando separándose poco a poco, ambos se sentían extraños por todas esas sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado, después de eso el solo la abraso acariciando sus largos y finos cabellos castaños, ella se recargo en su pecho cerrando los ojos no entendía muy bien lo sucedido y el corazón aun latía con fuerza…

SA – Meiling me dijo que si íbamos todos de compras mañana… tomoyo y Yukito ya dijeron que si van ¿tu que dices? – rompiendo el silencio

Sy - ¿tú tienes ganas de ir? – con una sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza

SA – pues… no me gusta derrochar el dinero, pero me gustaría convivir mas con Meiling, sabes… ella te tiene mucho cariño- sonriendo

Sy – entonces vamos – le dio un beso en la frente – entonces creo que será mejor que vallas a descansar ya que tiene la costumbre de levantarse temprano y mas si va a ir de compras y de despertar con un susto a la gente- con una sonrisa encantadora que solo le dedicaba a ella

Sakura asintió, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue a su habitación. Ambos se recostaron en la cama estaban felices de haberse encontrado y se quedaron dormidos…

_- parece que aun no lo entiendes… jamás los dejaremos estar juntos – un hombre a aparentemente Tomokazu Seki _

_Ella estaba amordazada…_

_- sabes creo que no te quiere tanto como decía… no ha venido por ti _

_- eso no lo creo – dijo mientras entraba Syaoran _

_- por un momento pensé que no vendrías… es hora de ajustar cuentas lo que me hiciste jamás de lo perdonare y me la pagare con tu amada celeste mientras agonices _

_- es un bello sueño lastima que no lo podrás realizar – en un movimiento rápido golpeo al captor de celeste y corrió para liberarla y cuando lo hizo – corre sal de aquí _

_- no puedo dejarte aquí... _

_- te digo que corras yo te alcanzo lo prometo- así lo hizo salio corriendo…_

despertó muy aturdido por lo soñado sentía que el aire le faltaba a si que salio al balcón para respirar aire fresco y ahí la vio recostada en la fuente con el rostro empapado de lagrimas y tan solo con verla así se le olvido el mal sueño y de un salto bajo del balcón y corrió hacia ella

Sy - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Tomándola entre sus brazos- ¿Qué tienes? – ya no pregunto mas por que la vio dormida así que solo la cargo y la llevo a su habitación la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado estaba muy preocupado mientras ella seguía en la profundidad del sueño…

_Ya se había detenido pero no lo veía llegar estaba muy angustiada por que su amado Eduard no salía y hay lo vio caminando con dificultad hacia ella estaba sangrando y ella sentía que el mundo se le acababa, corrió hacia el y lo recostó en sus piernas..._

_- celeste… te amo…- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de morir… _

SA - ¡noooooooooooo! – se levanto de golpe con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Sy - ¿Qué sucede? – ella lo miro estaba sentado en un borde de la cama mirándola con preocupación

SA – yo... no… tuve un sueño… - secándose las lágrimas

Sy - ¿Qué sueño? – ella solo le negó con la cabeza – no me lo tienes que decir en este momento pero promete que lo aras pronto – ella asintió – bien entonces te dejo para que descanses- se puso de pie pero sintió que lo detenía

SA – no me dejes sola – con algunas lágrimas en su rostro ya que aun estaba muy asustada por aquella imagen de el muriendo

Syaoran la miro con amor y se acostó a su lado abrazándola, ella se acurruco en sus brazos y con el simple echo de estar con el se sintió mucho mejor y ambos se quedaron dormidos…

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana y lentamente abrió los ojos sintiéndose aun en sus brazos alzo su vista un poco y el la miraba con una sonrisa

Sy – buenos días

SA – buenos días

Sy - ¿Cómo estas?

SA – muy bien –el la beso en los labios

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par dando paso a una alegre Meiling

Meiling – vaya… vaya… vaya… no les parece que van muy rápido- con una sonrisa burlona al ver a su primo con Sakurita la cual estaba roja hasta el tope – bueno chicos continúen yo no pienso interrumpir mas solo les aviso que en una hora nos vamos- mientras salía de la habitación

Sy – te lo dije, siempre hace lo mismo – abrazándola de nuevo

SA – creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa – aun sonrojada

Sy – te vez linda cuando te sonrojas – con una sonrisa – bien me voy a cambiar en un rato nos vemos- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue.

En cuanto Syaoran salio del cuarto de Sakura Tomoyo entro como loca

Tomoyo – ¿Qué paso? Tienes que contarme quiero todos los detalles- con una sonrisa y mirada expectante

SA – nada

Tomoyo - como que nada yo vi a Li saliendo de aquí, pero es muy temprano para que solo te viniera a ver

SA – bueno anoche tuve un mal sueño y al parecer camine dormida y el me trajo a mi cuarto y… pues yo no quería quedarme sola fue demasiado feo ese sueño

Tomoyo – y que soñaste- con un poco de preocupación por las supuestas predicciones que varias veces a veía tenido su amiga

SA – bueno ya tiene tiempo que sueño que estamos Syaoran y yo muy felices, pero tenemos diferentes nombres en cada sueño y vestimos ropas muy antiguas y también aparece Seki y su hermano pero son muy malos y aparecen otros dos jóvenes, pero no los conozco, en el sueño que tuve en la noche el hermano de Seki mata a Syaoran, por eso no me quería quedar sola esas imágenes todavía las tengo adheridas a mi mente- con el rostro preocupado

Tomoyo – no creo que esos sueños se hagan realidad no tienes por que preocuparte… - mientras abrazaba a su amiga – ya le dijiste a Li

SA – no, pero en la tarde le digo

Tomoyo – bien pues entonces arriba corazones – con una sonrisa mientras levantaba a Sakura de la cama – bien date un baño yo te busco tu ropa y te ayudo a arreglarte – mientras la empujaba al baño

Sakura se ducho y cuando salio tomoyo le dio su ropa aunque ella no estaba muy convencida cuando se vio al espejo…

SA – tomoyo, esto yo no lo traje

Tomoyo – claro que no yo lo diseñe

SA – no crees que es muy provocativo

Tomoyo – de eso se trata – muy bajo – quiero decir que luces preciosa… ahora ven aquí que te voy a arreglar el cabello y a maquillar

Sakura se dejo arreglar y cuando tomoyo término bajaron a la sala ya que hay las esperaban todos.

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda…

Apenas pudo dormir pensando en que Sakura no había ido a la escuela era muy temprano tal vez demasiado a si que se sentó en su cama y fijo la mirada en su escritorio donde estaba un paquete que le había llegado ayer a si que lo tomo y lo abrió… cuando vio su contenido sintió herido su orgullo…

Seki – "como es posible que otra vez pase lo mismo"- fue lo que pensó… se acordó de la carta que venia junto ala pequeña caja y la abrió con desesperación la carta decía algo más o menos así:

_Seki:_

_Antes que nada quiero que sepas que te aprecio te estimo mucho, pero que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos yo se que soy muy distraída, pero también se que en estos meses has tratado de que yo te acepte y creme cuando te digo que intente verte de otra manera, pero no puedo a si que habrás notado que te envié el dije que me regalaste y eso es por que con el simple echo de tenerlo pienso que de alguna manera te doy esperanzas y no quiero hacerte daño y también quiero pedirte que no lo intentes mas ya que una persona se ha ganado mi corazón. Me despido y en verdad lo siento, pero en el corazón no se manda._

_Atte._

_Sakura _

Seki sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero no por perderla si no por que ella le había dado en su orgullo. Se levanto furioso y fue a la habitación de su hermano abrió la puerta de golpe despertando del susto a su supuesto hermano

Seki – cambie de opino quiero que sufran – en el rostro se le reflejaba el enfado y en el rostro del hermano se asomaba un sonrisa- pero quiero que sea lento muy lento

Tomokazu – que bien ahora si nos divertiremos pero será hasta que regresen

Seki – de donde

Tomokazu – de china… no podemos atacarlos en medio de tantos magos, pero podríamos darles un susto… a si que voy a contactar a nuestro querido hermano para que nos ayude por algo se fue a vivir allá no crees- con una sonrisa malévola mientras marcaba un numero

_Tomokazu – hola Nozomu querido hermano ¿como estas? – con un tono burlón_

_Nozomu – mal ¿Cómo debería estar si me mandaste lejos de la acción? – con un tono molesto _

_Tomokazu – pues te tengo buenas noticias… los tortolitos están cerca de ti y los puedes asustar todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando no los mates _

_Nozomu – esas si que son buenas noticias _

_Tomokazu – y viene lo mejor… cuando ellos regresen tu también podrás hacerlo para que ayudes a destruirlos ¿Qué te parece?_

_Nozomu – me parece muy bien – con un tono entre alegre y malévolo_

_Tomokazu – bien entonces nos vemos en unas semanas _

Tomokazu – ya esta todo arreglado a si que hay que ir planeando que aremos

Regresando a Hong Kong…

Syaoran se estaba poniendo de nervios ya que se estaban tardando mucho cuando se giro no podía creer lo que veía… Sakura estaba en la entrada de la sala con un vestido rosa pastel que empezaba desde el busto y le llegaba a media pierna marcando muy bien su figura esbelta y tenia el cabello suelto

_- "se ve muy sexy" _fue lo que pensó Syaoran quien estaba realmente embobado, causa de la risa de Meiling, Syaoran estaba teniendo mil pensamientos fuera de lugar y solo sacudió la cabeza como fallido intento de olvidarlos

Meiling – te vez muy bien, que bonito vestido donde lo compraste

SA – tomoyo lo hizo – con una sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado

Yuki – es verdad te vez muy linda Sakura

Meiling - ¿tu no dices nada Syaoran? – Meiling lo dijo en un tono no muy agradable ya que pensaba que Li se pondría como loco por que a el no le gustaban las mujeres tan provocativas

Sy – te vez muy bien – dijo un poco ruborizado por los pensamientos que tubo en cuanto la vio, lo que pensaba Meiling era hasta cierto punto verdad, pero aunque ella se veía realmente atractiva y demasiado provocativa el le veía un aire de inocencia que hacia que se viera diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido… tomoyo, Meiling y Yuki salieron primero dejándolos por un instante solos.

SA – ¿en verdad me veo bien¿No crees que esta muy chiquito? – muy sonrojada

Sy – te digo la verdad… a mi no me gustan este tipo de vestidos, pero en ti luce muy bien- se acerco a ella la tomo por la cintura y le susurro al oído – y a mi me encanta- palabras que hicieron que la pobre Sakura se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba – el le tomo la barbilla y le dio un largo beso… hasta que escucho que alguien tosió falsamente el se separo de su novia y ahí parada frente a ellos estaba su madre

Madre de Li – hola hijo – con el rostro serio

Sy – buenos días madre- sin separarse de Sakura

Madre de Li – quien es ella – (detalle ellos hablaban en chino a si que Sakura no entendía nada)

Sy – mi novia

Madre de Li – se supone que irías a Japón a entrenar al elegido y no a conseguir novia - aun en chino pero con el rostro muy molesto

Sy – si ella es la elegida – serio

Madre de Li – te hiciste novio de la elegida – con el rostro menos enojado

Sy – me enamore de la elegida y ella de mí – con un brillo especial en los ojos el cual no paso desapercibido para su madre

Madre de Li – bien entonces preséntamela- viendo a Sakura quien tenia cara de interrogación

Syaoran – (ya en japonés) Sakura ella es mi madre Ieran Li … ella es mi novia Sakura Kinomoto – con una sonrisa que iba solo para Sakura algo que sorprendió a su madre

Ambas hicieron una pequeña reverencia, y Sakura con su sonrisa que hechizaba a todos

Madre de Li – en la tarde nos reuniremos con el concilio y quieren que ella este presente – con el rostro serio

Se despidieron y salieron a encontrarse con una ansiosa Meiling y dos desconcertados amigos.

Minutos después…

Todos caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial Syaoran iba de la mano de Sakura, Meiling iba hablando hasta por los codos con tomoyo y Yukito y kero se había quedado en la casa de Li, pasaron por un par de tiendas, pero no encontraron nada de su agrado así que siguieron caminando, en el camino muchas jóvenes saludaron a Meiling y se quedaron viendo a Syaoran quien iba con Sakura y cuchichiaban cosas algo que no fue del agrado del primero, una de las que se acercaron a saludar se detuvo enfrente de el mirando de arriba abajo a Sakura y matándola con la mirada y dijo lo siguiente

- miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí… Syaoran Li tiene novia… dime chiquilla que le diste a este ogro para que te hiciera caso- Syaoran no dijo nada y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero noto que Sakura no se movía y su semblante a mable se convirtió en la imagen misma del diablo

SA – y miren nada mas quien es la chiquilla, la que viene a molestar a alguien que obtuvo lo que ella no pudo y dices que Syaoran es el ogro, por lo menos el no tiene que ofender a las personas para elevar el autoestima que se nota que no tienes y respecto a lo que le di, pues muy sencillo lo que ninguna de ustedes puede - dijo en un tono de molestia y en un perfecto chino, siguió su camino dejando a una joven roja de rabia

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer la reacción de Sakura

Tomoyo - ¿Qué te paso? – con una sonrisa de sorpresa

SA – me moleta ese tipo de gente

Meiling – a que tipo te refieres- no muy sorprendida ya que no la conocía bien

SA – falsa, manipuladora, caprichosa y egoísta- muy enojada

Meiling – ¿y como sabes todo eso? – un poco sorprendida ya que la describió a la perfección

SA – su mirada – tratando de apagar su enojo, en realidad no le molestaban esas personas lo que le molesto fue que llamaran ogro a Syaoran ya que ella pensaba que era una persona muy dulce y con un gran corazón, tomoyo, Yuki y Meiling caminaron unos pasos para ver un local que tenía cosas llamativas

Sy – nunca te había visto así – un poco confundido al ver el anterior rostro de Sakura

SA – es que en verdad son molest… - no pudo decir mas ya que Li le planto tremendo beso que hizo que se le olvidara el mal momento, la joven (bueno la víbora) ala que había confrontado los veía y sentía mucha rabia ya que ella paso casi 2 años tratando de conquistarlo y no pudo

Sy – me gusta tu fase de enojo es algo nuevo... ahora que lo pienso ¿donde aprendiste chino? – con una sonrisa encantadora que causo que la fisgona se enfadara aun mas y solo tomo lo primero que encontró y se lo arrojo a Sakura, pero para su sorpresa ella lo esquivo fácilmente sin necesidad de ver de donde venia y le dirijo una mirada acecina algo que le causo miedo ala viborita y se fue

SA – creo que después de todo me has entrenado bien – dijo con una dulce sonrisa y sin rastro de aquella mirada…

Continuara… … … … … …


	11. capitulo 11

**Antes de empezar con el capitulo 11 quiero agradecer los masajes de apoyo que he recibido y algunos consejos que tratare de cambiar algunas cosas, pero no creo que sea fácil y otra vez perdón por las faltas de ortografía, pero como saben eso no es mi fuerte **

**En serio muchas gracias y espero les guste el capitulo 11 **

**_UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON_**

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDINA _

SA – creo que después de todo me has entrenado bien – dijo con una dulce sonrisa y sin rastro de aquella mirada…

Sy – aun no me contestas ¿Quién te enseño chino? por que yo no fui - seguía sonriendo

SA – yo no he hablado chino… yo no se – confundida

Sy – pues lo acabas de hacer – un poco confundido al igual que ella – pero mejor olvídalo, vamos con los demás

Pasaron por muchas tiendas y en cada una Meiling y tomoyo convencían a Sakura para que se probara montones de ropa de toda clase y forma… primero le pasaron ropa muy sexy y provocativa con la que obviamente dejaba conmocionado al pobre de Syaoran, luego le pasaron ropa deportiva, muy conservadora y de todo lo que encontraban y la verdad es que ella podía ponerse lo que sea y con todo se veía muy bien, hasta que llegaron a la ropa interior y ella se puso rojísima, se la probo, pero en privado y no salio para que la vieran a si que solo ella sabia como se veía… en cada tienda pasaba lo mismo ella no quería comprar todo lo que se había probado pero cuando lo notaba Syaoran ya lo había comprado, después de hacer muchas compras pasaron a comer aun pequeño lugar en el centro comercial, ya iban de regreso se subieron al auto y echaron lo mas que pudieron a la cajuela y digo lo mas que pudieron por que no cabía todo habían comprado demasiado, en fin como pudieron metieron todo al auto y se fueron a la mansión Li, Sakura iba muy apenada y cada vez que podía le decía a su novio que no tenia por que haber comprado todo eso y Syaoran solo se limitaba a sonreírle algo ya muy frecuente en el. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Syaoran le pidió a Wei que subiera todo al cuarto de Sakura. Cada uno se fue a su habitación, pero después de un rato tomoyo fue con Sakura y comenzaron a conversar…

Tomoyo – deja te digo que dejaste realmente sorprendida – con una sonrisa

SA – ¿Por qué? – un poco confundida

Tomoyo – yo apenas si pude entender lo que esa víbora les decía y tu le contéstate tan rápido y en chino yo no sabia que lo pudieras hablar

SA – pero yo… no hable chino – mas confundida

Tomoyo – pues si lo hiciste y lo más me sorprendió fue tu rostro ya que no entendí mucho de lo que le dijiste pero jamás te había visto molesta

SA – es que si me hizo enojar… me dijo chiquilla y a el le dijo ogro – inflando las mejillas al recordar

Tomoyo – pero si no me equivoco lo que te ofendió no fue que te dijera chiquilla o si- con una picara sonrisa

SA – pues no

En otra parte de la casa…

Ya estaban los del concilio reunidos en una sala cuando llego Ieran Li

Concilio – ¿y su hijo? le pedimos que estuviera presente

Madre de Li – lose, pero antes de que llegue quería decirles algo que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba… mi hijo y la elegida son pareja

Concilio – entonces si debe ser muy especial esa niña, debería alegrarse ya que si se casa con ella su familia será aun mas poderos… pero también esa relación puede nublar el juicio de Syaoran… es una lastima que no tengamos a alguien mas poderoso para que lo sustituya como maestro… a si que no podremos hacer otra cosa mas que aguardar a que no sea así

La madre de Li mando por ellos, cuando llegaron se sentaron frente al concilio

Concilio – a si que tu eres la elegida - mirando a Sakura quien solo asintió – bien podrías decirme por que el viaje tan apresurado Syaoran

Syaoran les explico lo sucedido en los más de 4 meses que estuvo en Japón, sobre kero y Yue, pero como no sintió importantes los sueños no dijo nada y obvio Sakura tampoco

Concilio – aremos averiguaciones sobre esto, pero es muy extraño que los atacaran.

En Tomoeda… … … … … … … … … …

Ya estaba cansado fueron varios días de trabajo constante y solo quería dormir, llego a su casa y vio a su padre sentado en la sala con una sonrisa

Papa- hijo que bueno que llegas ya tenia días sin verte – con una sonrisa

Touya – ¿y el monstruo?

Papa – se fue a Hong Kong con Syaoran – lo dijo muy tranquilo y vio a su hijo quien estaba serio como que no reaccionaba y su cara poco a poco se ponía roja – hijo te encuentras bien

Touya - ¡que si estoy bien… que si estoy bien… como quieres que este si me dices que mi hermana se fue con ese odioso chiquillo! – totalmente furioso

Papa – ese muchacho es el novio de tu hermana –con una sonrisa por la actitud tan infantil de su hijo

- "novio… novio… novio"- las palabras retumbaron en cada parte de su ser haciendo que su enojo creciera

Touya - ¡solo eso me faltaba… ahora ese chiquillo es el novio de mi hermana… ¿Cómo permitiste que pasara?!- ya casi morado

Papa – hay hijo, ellos ya no son unos niños y saben lo que hacen, son jóvenes, pero yo confió en ese joven, se que la quiere y que no dejara que nada malo le pase, y no se fueron solos también fue tomoyo y Yukito

Touya - ¿Yukito? – tratando de controlar su enojo- su padre le explico lo sucedido y Touya ya no se encontraba tan enojado, pero pensaba que lo primero que aria cuando viera a ese mocoso seria darle una buena golpiza.

Así paso unos días Syaoran y Sakura entrenaban mucho, algo que fue del agrado de su madre, Yue y kero también ayudaban.

Era una mañana de viernes Sakura y Syaoran fueron a uno de los jardines para seguir entrenando, el entrenamiento comenzó con un poco de artes marciales, y siguió con el control de la naturaleza, después de un par de horas estaban exhaustos se recostaron sobre el césped y platicaron un poco

SA – Syaoran – viendo al cielo

Sy – dime

SA – tu me habías dicho que tenias 4 hermanas y no las he visto – con una sonrisa

Sy – ya no viven aquí cada una esta casada y con guardería propia – sonriéndole

SA ¿a que te refieres?

Sy – a que tienes muchos hijos, pero son demasiado traviesos y muy insoportables

SA – entonces no los quieres – girándose para verlo

Sy – no – mirando al cielo muy serio

Sakura lo miro y se le acerco a su rostro

SA – no te creo – muy cerca de el y con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que Syaoran se sonrojara

Sy -¿Por qué? – aun muy sonrojado

SA – por que te conozco y se que no lo dices de verdad – ella lo beso y el solo se dejo querer abrazándola sin percatarse que desde un ventana su madre observaba junto con Meiling

Meiling – hacen una linda pareja

Madre de Li – tu crees… a mí todavía no me convence mucho

Meiling – tía sabias que muchas jovencitas despampanantes y esculturales querían formar pareja con el, pero que a el no le intereso ninguna, de hecho a todas las trato muy mal y se gano el apodo de el ogro

Madre de Li – pero como se atreven, parece como si no supieran que el es una de las personas mas importantes de china

Meiling – si a mí también me molesto, pero ahí que aceptarlo se lo gano a pulso… el día después de que llegaron fuimos al centro comercial y una de esas tipas que se atrevieron a ponerle ese apodo se paro frente a ellos y a ella le dijo chiquilla y a el ogro, Sakura no pareció afectada cuando le dijo chiquilla, pero hubieras visto como se puso cuando a el le dijeron ogro… parecía el diablo en persona y la puso en su lugar, sus amigos parecían muy sorprendidos al igual que mi primo, pero yo no sabia por que hasta que el me lo dijo… al parecer ella siempre sonríe a pesar de lo que le digan y hagan… a mi me sorprendió que le hablara en un perfecto chino

Madre de Li - ¿hablo en chino? – un poco desconcertada

Meiling – si

Madre de Li – se supone que ella no sabe chino el día que llegue hable en frente de ella y no entendió nada

Meiling – que raro pero allá lo hizo, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que si se puso como loca cuando lo ofendieron es por que realmente lo quiere y creo que merecen tu apoyo- un poco molesta

Madre de Li – la verdad es que nunca lo había visto sonreír antes de que la conociera creo que lo mejor será aprobarlo… a si que hablare con ella

Meiling – en serio

Madre de Li – si dile que pase mañana después del desayuno a la biblioteca, pero no le digas que yo hablare con ella

Meiling – de acuerdo – no con mucha confianza

Regresando con el par de tortolos aun estaban muy cariñosos ambos se estaban acostumbrando a las muestras de cariño y a estar todo el día juntos, después de un intermedio siguieron entrenando en la noche Yuki les pidió hablar con ellos para arreglar algunos puntos ya que por lo agitado de la semana no habían podido. Se encontraban en una sala Syaoran, Sakura, kero y Yue…

Yue – desde el día del atentado quedamos con ustedes en hablar de algunos asuntos a si que comenzare…

A nosotros nos creo un brujo llamado Li Clow con el propósito de cuidarlos a ustedes también creo un tablero que serviría como alarma para los fenómenos que nos indicaran la cuenta regresiva para que el verdadero mal aparezca por esa razón las únicas personas que lo pueden tocar son ustedes dos antes de que aparezca el primero de los males el tablero lo advertirá con una semana de anticipación, se preguntaran por que solo ustedes lo pueden usar y eso es por que tienen una unión muy fuerte que esta desde antes de que nacieran, yo no se por que, pero eso fue lo que el nos dijo…

SY – hay algo que no termino de entender si se supone que el dijo que habría un elegido por que motivo nos protegerán a ambos

Kero – es muy simple, por que las personas que ayudaran a la humanidad son ustedes dos Clow pensó que no te mencionaría a ti ya que sabia que serias su descendiente… … … … … … y eso es todo lo que sabemos

Syaoran y Sakura no sabían que pensar, solo pensaban que darían lo mejor de si para que todo saliera bien… después de varios minutos de reflexión escucharon que la puerta se habría de golpe dándoles un susto y hay parada en la entrada estaba Meiling con una sonrisa que Li conocía la cual le daba escalofríos…

Meiling – bien ya es hora de ir a bailar

Sy – "lo sabia"- fue lo que pensó ya que esa sonrisa quería decir vamos a salir algo que a el no le gustaba nada

SA – pero – con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que a ella tampoco le gustaba salir a ese tipo de lugares

Meiling – pero nada, ya tengo reservada una mesa en un club que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad y no acepto un no como respuesta a si que Syaoran ve a cambiarte que yo arreglo a tu novia – y sin dejarlos hablar se llevo a Sakura del brazo casi arrastrándola hacia su habitación dejando a Li con los guardianes

Sy – tu también vendrás Yue

Yue – no creo conveniente salir

Sy – yo tampoco, pero contra ella no se puede así que iremos, pero tu también y kero puedes pedir lo que quieras Wei te lo dará

Meiling metió a Sakura a la ducha y fue corriendo por tomoyo…

Tomoyo – que pasa Meiling?

Meiling – nos vamos te fiesta a si que arreglate para que me ayudes con Sakura – con una sonrisa muy maliciosa

Tomoyo - ¿Qué piensas hacer? Te vez con cara de maldad

Meiling – que observadora eres tomoyo, pues veras todos los de la escuela estarán hay y muchos de ellos se la pasaron bufándose de mi pobre primo y pues estaba pensando darles algo para cerrarles el pico… tu y yo sabemos que Sakura es muy hermosa y si la arreglamos muy bien se vera aun mas y ellos no tendrán mas que decir. Además que quiero divertirme un rato y el lugar esta súper

Tomoyo – en 15 minutos estoy aya

Meiling salio de su habitación y fue con Sakura quien todavía no salía de bañarse y abrió su armario sacando un par de conjuntos para que se viera despampanante. Cuando Sakura salio del baño tomoyo llego echa un rayo

Meiling – si que eres velos tomoyo – mientras sacaba sus cosas para maquillar a Sakura

Tomoyo – ya lo creo

Sakura solo las veía con algo de miedo ya que si tomoyo la arreglaba seguido y le hacia cada cosa, pero juntándose con Meiling era algo mucho mas peligroso y solo se sentó ya que sabia que de esa nadie la salvaría. Cuando la terminaron de maquillar le recogieron el cabello en una coleta y le dieron primero un conjunto que era un top y un pantalón ajustado pero no las convenció mucho a si que le dieron una blusa y un mini falda, pero tampoco las convenció mucho

Meiling – que hacemos tomoyo no se ve como yo esperaba

Tomoyo – tengo una idea, Sakura ponte el top y sal

Así lo hizo se lo puso y salio para que la vieran y se veía de 10

SA – chicas creo que mejor no… me siento rara – viéndose en el espejo – la verdad es que esto no es lo mío

Meiling – como de que no te vez fabulosa… le vamos a pedir su opinión a alguien que no mentira- con una sonrisa maliciosa, salio de la habitación por varios minutos y regreso con Syaoran a quien traía casi arrastrado con los ojos vendados y le susurro al oído poniéndolo enfrente de una sonrojada Sakura – esto no fue elección de ella a si que no hagas un escándalo si no te gusta – le descubrió los ojos y se quedo mirándola unos minutos en los cuales pensaba

- "que bien se ve, pero no puede vestirse así esta muy… muy sexy... Ay Syaoran en que piensas se ve muy bien pero es que me gustaría… tenerla para siempre entre mis brazos"

Meiling ya tenia rato llamándolo pero el seguía aun embobado con su novia hasta que se arto y lo pellizco

Sy - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – sobándose el brazo

Meiling - te estaba hablando y no me hacías caso… te pregunte ¿Cómo se ve?

Sy – miro de nuevo a su novia y a pesar de que a el no le gustaba que las mujeres se vistieran así en ella eso no parecía importar- te vez se… preciosa – fue lo que dijo ya que uno de sus pensamientos estuvo por escapársele

SA – solo se sonrojo mas – gracias

Meiling – bien pues en marcha

Salieron de la casa y subieron a uno de los autos que por supuesto conducía Li y como copiloto Sakura. Cuando llegaron al susodicho club en la entrada se encontraron a la tipa que causo el enfado de Sakura y solo se mataron con la mirada, luego de entrar todos lo chicos que había en el club no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Sakura algo que a Li no le gusto y la tomo de la mano como diciéndole a ese grupo de tontos que era suya y de nadie mas, pero aun así las miradas no pararon al contrario aumentaron ya que ahora las que miraban eran las chicas ya que todas sin acepción alguna habían intentado tener una relación con el y pues hasta llegaron a pensar que era homosexual, pero al verlo con una chica tan atractiva como el si no que mas se sentían heridas en su orgullo algo que no tardo en notar Meiling y se sintió satisfecha por lo planeado. Llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron. Luego Meiling jalo a tomoyo y Yuki para bailar dejando a solas a la pareja… Syaoran la abrazo y le dio un beso algo que sorprendió a todos los del lugar, pero lo que mas conmociono a los presentes fue la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro ya que nadie lo había visto sonreír antes causando envidia tanto a mueres como hombres, de pronto comenzó una pista tranquila y Syaoran no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de una canción lenta a si que tomo a Sakura de la mano y empezaron a bailar… el la tomo de la cintura con delicadeza y ella le rodeo el cuello con ambas manos y se movieron al compás de la música y por ese breve instante olvidaron que eran observados y el ambiente se sentía mágico, el la beso muy dulcemente y le susurro al oído…

Sy – me encantas y me gustaría estar a si contigo siempre…

SA – yo pienso lo mismo – mirándolo a los ojos un poco sonrojada con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que provoco que no solo el tuviera ganas de besarla, pero solo el pudo hacerlo para desgracia de los espectadores.

Sy – que te parece si vamos a cenar mañana tu y yo solos – se lo dijo al oído y ella asintió

La pieza había terminado y ellos se dirigían a su mesa pasando enfrente de la barra en donde se encontraba la víbora de la vez pasada, ella estaba de espaldas a ellos y como supuesta venganza por lo sucedido días antes estiro su pie para que Sakura se cayera, pero no le resulto, Sakura maniobro ágilmente y no callo solo se tambaleo un poco camino con gracia parándose frete a ella con una sonrisa algo maldosa y tomo una de las bebidas que había en la barra vaciando su contenido sobre la víbora tomo a Syaoran de la mano se dio la media vuelta y se fue, la víbora estaba que echaba chispas ya que por segunda vez la supuesta chiquilla le había dejado en ridículo...

continuara ...

espero que fuese de su agrado el capitulo 11

dudas, comentarios, quejas o consejos escribanme


	12. una noche especial

_**UNA LEZ DEL CORAZON**_

**_CAPITULO 12_**

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDINA _

La pieza había terminado y ello se dirigían a su mesa pasando enfrente de la barra en donde se encontraba la víbora de la vez pasada, ella estaba de espalda a ellos y como supuesta venganza por lo sucedido días antes estiro su pie para que Sakura se cayera, pero no le resulto, Sakura maniobro ágilmente y no callo solo se tambaleo un poco camino con gracia parándose frete a ella con una sonrisa algo maldosa y tomo una de las bebidas que había en la barra vaciando su contenido sobre la víbora tomo a Syaoran de la mano se dio la media vuelta y se fue, la víbora estaba que echaba chispas ya que por segunda vez la supuesta chiquilla le había dejado en ridículo

Sy - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – muy sorprendido por lo sucedido

SA – ya te lo había dicho antes me molestan ese tipo de personas – algo enojada… llegaron a la mesa y no pudo ni sentarse ya que Meiling se la llevo al baño…

Tomoyo - ¿Por qué hizo eso? – aun sorprendida

Sy – no lo se solo me dijo que le molestan ese tipo de personas, pero no se bien a que tipo se refiere

Tomoyo – al tipo que te dice ogro, aun sigue molesta por lo de la semana pasada – con una sonrisa picara al ver los ojos se abrían mas de la cuenta – de que te sorprendes si ella te quiere y mucho como para actuar así

Sakura y Meiling regresaron, Syaoran se le quedaba viendo con mucha dulzura… después de un rato Meiling se fue a bailar y cuando regreso…

Meiling – les quiero presentar a mi novio – dijo haciendo señas a un joven para que se acercara – les presento a Nozomu Ogata – cuando lo vio sintió que ya lo había visto antes y fue cuando recordó que era aquel que se le acerco a Meiling antes de irse a Japón, pero había algo mas que le parecía familiar a Sakura también le pareció haberlo visto antes, pero no recordaba de donde…

Se la pasaron muy bien a pesar de que a ellos no les gustaba ir a ese tipo de lugares, después de un par de horas se fueron a casa y una vez ahí cada uno se fue a su habitación. Sakura y Syaoran cada uno en la oscuridad de su habitación y recostados en su cama estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos…

_SA "no entiendo que es lo que me pasa… por que actué así con esa tonta… bueno es muy insoportable… y le dijo cosas muy feas a Syaoran… eso no lo podía permitir… pero me comporte como una salvaje" _

_Sy "en verdad me quiere demasiado… o tal vez solo no le cayo bien… hoy se veía muy bien… tenia ganas de… en que rayos pienso… que me sucede"_

Ambos aun perdidos en sus pensamientos cayeron en un profundo sueño

_El se encontraba saltando una barda para entrar en el castillo muy cuidadosamente para que no lo vieran… vio que unos guardias se acercaban y se escondió lo mas rápido que pudo, se espero varios minutos y continuo con su camino buscando algo que le ayudase a conseguir su propósito… paso por muchas habitaciones… hasta que llego a uno de los jardines, pero se quedo perplejo al ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba parada frente a el, miraba al cielo con el rostro empapado de lagrimas y el a pesar de ser un intruso no pudo evitar acercársele para ver que le sucedía…_

_- ¿que le ocurre? – con el rostro impregnado de preocupación _

_- me casare – dijo la mejer mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y le sonrió _

_- lo siento – con el rostro serio _

_- ¿Por qué lo siente? – tratando de sonreír _

_- por que en el rostro se le ve que no lo quiere hacer – mostrándole una sonrisa _

_- entiendo… ahora que lo pienso jamás lo había visto ¿Quién es usted?_

_- deje presentarme mi nombre es Syaoran Akamatzu y sabe vengo de incógnito así que no me delate _

_- no lo are mi nombre es Sakura Asari – con una sonrisa _

_- dígame señorita Asari con quien se casara – mirándola a los ojos _

_- con Megumi Yamana – con el rostro lleno de dolor, tristeza y cierto toque de rencor_

_- ahora entiendo por que no quiere casarse – un poco triste al verla así _

_Se le acerco y la abrazo, no sabia bien por que lo había hecho, pero sintió la necesidad de protegerla, ella se sentía muy bien con aquel hombre que había entrado de incógnito al castillo, y no pudo evitar romper en llanto y el solo la abrazo con mas fuerza dándole a entender que el la ayudaría _

_- me tengo que ir o pueden descubrirme, pero le prometo que mañana regresare – con una sonrisa _

_- pero no tiene que hacerlo _

_- pero quiero hacerlo – dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas del rostro _

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse_

Cuando despertaron no lo hicieron como de costumbre cuando tienen sueños mas bien estaba un poco confundidos ya que por lo que alcanzaron a ver del lugar donde se encontraban se parecía al castillo de Himeji el cual alguna vez vieron en sus libros de historia… paso un rato después decidieron olvidarlo y continuar con su día, Li por su parte atrapo a Meiling antes de que llegara al cuarto de Sakura…

Meiling - ¿Qué te pasa Syaoran? – un poco molesta ya que el la jalo a su habitación de una forma muy brusca

Sy – quiero pedirte un favor – hablando en voz baja

Meiling – cual – un poco… bueno muy sorprendida por que el jamás le pedía nada

Sy – quiero que entretengas a Sakura toda el día

Meiling – si, pero ¿Por qué?

Sy – le quiero dar una sorpresa, pero necesito tiempo para prepararlo todo

Meiling – bien pues la llevare al centro comercial… va a ser una velada romántica- con rostro de malicia

Sy – eso no te importa – un poco rojo

Meiling – bien entonces le comprare un vestido de noche – dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero no se fue de inmediato al cuarto de Sakura primero fue como de rayo al de tomoyo para decirle el plan tomoyo se puso muy contenta a si que quedaron a una hora exacta para verse ya que Sakura tenia que hablar con su suegra aunque aun no lo supiera… después de que se fue Meiling de su habitación Li fue a ver a su novia toco la puerta y en cuanto ella lo vio lo recibió con un gran beso que provoco sensaciones ya no tan nuevas para ellos, después de eso Li se excuso con que tenia cosas que hacer ese día a si que la vería en la noche para cenar como ya le habían quedado, después bajaron a desayunar y luego del desayuno Meiling le pidió a Sakura que la esperara en la biblioteca y Sakura como es tan despistada ni siquiera se imagino lo que le esperaba…cuando llego a la biblioteca y vio a la madre de Syaoran.

Madre de Li – quiero que hablemos – en tono serio

SA – esta bien - con una sonrisa - ¿de que quiere que hablemos?

Madre de Li – pues de lo único que tenemos en común… mi hijo… para empezar quiero que sepas que yo no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos en su relación, pero también quiero que sepas que jamás lo había visto tan feliz, le he dado todo lo que puedo y nunca lo había visto asi de hecho puedo decir que no ha sido feliz – en el rostro se le notaba tristeza –y creo que ya no le puedo dar mas

SA – ha intentado estar con el y charlar o simplemente estar con el – con una leve pero calida sonrisa

Madre de Li – siempre he estado con el – enfadándose un poco

SA – no es así… usted le ha dado el mejor entrenamiento… la mejor ropa… la mejor escuela y hasta la mejor casa, pero nunca le ha dado lo mejor de su tiempo ni lo mejor de su amor y yo pues… eso es algo que no le puedo dar ya que yo solo soy su novia le podré dar mi amor, pero el amor que solo una madre sabe dar solo usted se lo puede otorgar… - con un dulce tono de voz que le llego a la señora

Medre de Li – creo que es cierto, pero yo solo quería darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia – acercándose a ella y dándole un abraso – y quiero pedirte que no lo lastimes, como ya te he dicho nunca lo había visto así y no me gustaría que lo dañaran – sonriendo levemente

SA – eso no es necesario que me lo pida ya que yo lo amo y seria incapaz de hacerle daño – mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa

Madre de Li – bien pues Meiling te espera afuera

Sakura salio encontrándose afuera no solo a Meiling también a tomoyo y Yukito, Sakura no les quiso decir nada de lo que hablo con su suegra y ellas después de mucho insistir lo dejaron por la paz y se fueron al centro comercial a comprar el vestido para la cena. Escogieron un modelo muy bonito y no muy provocativo… cuando regresaron ala mansión subieron a acepción d Yuki a la habitación de Sakura para ponerla bonita según ellas… cuando Syaoran llego y la vio se quedo como ya era costumbre con la boca abierta, ella traía un vestido negro de tirantes muy sencillo pero le lucia bien y unos zapatos descubiertos de tacón del color del vestido y el cabello medio recogido y el traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y un saco negro y el cabello pues lo tenia alborotado algo que en el era muy encantador… el la tomo de la mano y la llevo a una parte de la casa que ella no conocía por un pasillo muy oscuro y al llegar al final abrió una puerta que daba a un jardín, pero aun se veía oscuro el movió su mano y en aquel jardín se encendieron decenas de velas blancas que lo rodeaban dando paso al romance, el jardín estaba repleto de azucenas aquellas flores que a ella le encantaban y en el centro había una mesa con un par de sillas, había dos velas blancas en el centro, el lugar era perfecto…

SA – es hermoso –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Sy – me alegro que te guste – dijo tomándola de ambas manos y dándole un tierno beso en los labios y la guió para que se sentara, en cuanto se sentó empezó a sonar en todo el jardín una melodía muy hermosa, el sirvió la cena y comenzaron con ella.

SA – esta delicioso – terminando de probar aquel platillo

Sy – lo hice especialmente para ti – con una dulce sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a Sakura, ella se le quedo viendo – sucede algo malo

SA – no, solo pensaba que… eres maravilloso – con una sonrisa y el se sonrojo un poquitin y la tomo de la mano dándole una leve caricia con el pulgar

Sy – no mas que tu

Terminaron su cena y el se puso de pie le estiro la mano…

Sy - ¿me concedes esta pieza? – con una encantadora sonrisa. Ella tomo su mano y el la guió a un extremo del jardín, la tomo de la cintura y ella del hombro y entrelazaron sus manos comenzando a bailar el momento era muy romántico ella se recargo en su pecho sintiéndose completamente feliz de estar a su lado y el aun sin creer que ella estuviera con el…

Sy - te amo…- fueron las dulces palabras que le susurro al oído, ella le acaricio el rostro y le dio un beso

SA – yo también te amo – dijo sintiendo que el dejaba de bailar y la abrazaba

Sy – te traje algo – dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de su pantalón y la abrió para mostrar su contenido el cual era un hermoso dije en forma de azucena era pequeño, pero muy hermoso (Syaoran se había pasado toda la mañana buscándolo)

SA – es muy lindo – con una sonrisa – gracias – le dio un pequeño beso y dejo que se lo pusiera…

Fue una noche especial para ambos ya que eran muy felices olvidando por un momento la misión importante que tenían…

Ya era de mañana y esa noche no habían tenido sueños extraños así que se arreglaron y salieron cada uno de su habitación encontrándose en las escaleras

- buenos días – ambos con una sonrisa

Sy - ¿quieres desayunar fuera?

SA – no lo se

Sy – vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la salida se dirigieron a un lugar cercano por lo mismo se fueron a pie y poco después de salir comenzó a caerles agua enzima algo que les sorprendió a ambos ya que solo a ellos les llovía por así decirlo; enseguida esa lluvia comenzó a parecerse a un huracán atrapándolos en el centro y justo frete a ellos apareció lo que aparentemente era un hombre y digo aparentemente por que tenia una mascara y se sabia que reía por que soltó tremenda carcajada

Enmascarado – no lo puedo creer – carcajeándose de nuevo – parece que después de tantas vidas aun no entienden que no pueden salir solos y con la guardia baja – volviendo a reír

Sy – a que te refieres – muy enojado por lo sucedido

Enmascarado – hay Syaoran o debería llamarte Kohaku… Eizan… Soun… Eduard o ya se Takeshi han sido tantos nombres que no puedo recordarlos todos no piensas lo mismo Sakura… Emi… celeste y mí preferido Hitomi – riendo de nuevo

SA – no entiendo – muy confundida y a la vez algo temerosa por lo que les pasaba

Enmascarado – es verdad ya lo había olvidado aun no lo recuerda – carcajeándose de nuevo – es una lastima que no vivirán para hacerlo veamos con quien empezare con Sakura o talvez sea primero Syaoran – carcajeándose

SA - ¡ya basta! – grito con fuerza con enojo provocando que parte de su poder despertara de nuevo apareciendo una llamarada de fuego que al instante elimino el pequeño huracán y casi quemando a su enmascarado enemigo

Enmascarado – me sorprendes… y pensar que casi me confió – carcajeándose – ya me voy, pero no se preocupen que los veré pronto y ese día no se irán con vida, desapareciendo frente a sus ojos

SA – que bueno que todo esta bien – desvaneciéndose, pero Syaoran actuó rápido evitando que cayera, la cargo y se la llevo a la mansión

En cuanto llego la subió a su habitación encontrando dentro de ella a Meiling y tomoyo quines la esperaban para platicar con ella

Tomoyo - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – con el rostro lleno de preocupación

Sy – la invite a desayunar y en el camino nos encontramos a alguien que nos ataco y……. – mientras la acostaba en la cama

Meiling – y ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? – muy preocupada también

Sy – no me interrumpas… no le hizo nada al contrario ella elimino la tormenta con la que nos rodeo y se desmayo

Tomoyo - ¿Por qué? – un poco menos preocupado

Sy – no esta acostumbrada a manejar tanto poder junto por eso se canso a si que hay que dejarla descansar…

Continuara… … … … … … …

de nuevo agradezco los comentarios que dejan y las porras para que continué este finc que espero les siga gustando


	13. cap 13

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON**_

_**CAPITULO 13 **_

_AUTORA: FANNY MEINA _

Meiling – y ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? – muy preocupada también

Sy – no me interrumpas… no le hizo nada al contrario ella elimino la tormenta con la que nos rodeo y se desmayo

Tomoyo - ¿Por qué? – un poco menos preocupado

Sy – no esta acostumbrada a manejar tanto poder junto por eso se canso a si que hay que dejarla descansar

Syaoran se retiro de la habitación no sin antes pedirles que le dieran un baño ya que estaba toda mojada, el fue a su habitación para hacer lo mismo y después iría con su madre para explicarle lo sucedido… Mientras tanto en los sueños de Sakura………………………………………..

_Ella estaba en el mismo castillo de antes, pero esta vez estaba vestida como sirvienta y por como se veía se podría decir que tenia 19 años, ella estaba aseando parte del castillo y vio que Seki se le acercaba…_

_- y ¿Qué has decidido? – con una sonrisa en el rostro _

_- no… yo… no puedo casarme con usted – con el rostro inexpresivo _

_- como que no puedes – tomándola con fuerza del brazo y sacudiéndola un poco _

_- ya le dije que no, yo por usted no siento nada aparte de que soy una sirvienta en este lugar – dijo tratando se safarse _

_- esto no se va a quedar así – la soltó – de una forma o de otra pero serás mía – y se fue muy enojado _

Regresando con Syaoran el estaba muy desconcertado por lo que les había dicho aquel enmascarado

Sy – "será posible que estos sueños sean recuerdos o tal vez… puede ser"

Depuse de un rato de estar sumergido en sus pensamientos fue a ver a su madre para avisarle de lo sucedido y al llegar con ella…

Sy – madre tengo que hablar contigo – muy serio

Madre de Li - ¿de que? – mirándolo a los ojos

Syaoran le explico lo sucedido y su madre solo lo abrazo algo que se le hizo realmente extraño ya que ella no era de esas costumbres

Madre de Li – me alegro que estés bien

Sy – se encuentra bien madre l…

Madre de Li – perdóname por no haberte dado lo que tu necesitabas – le dio un beso en la mejilla – llamare al concilio para ver que novedades nos tienen – dijo alejándose de el tomando el teléfono

A Syaoran le pareció demasiado extraña la actitud de su madre ya que ella era según su juicio una mujer fría y dura, pero prefirió no decir nada y fue a ver a Sakura quien aun dormía profundamente, se sentó a su lado y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla… el día paso ya era de noche y los miembros del concilio aun no tenían novedades de su situación Syaoran se fue a su habitación para descansar mientras tanto Sakura seguía soñando…

_Ya había amanecido a si que se levanto de catre en el que dormía para comenzar con sus labores. Estaba terminando cuando le avisaron que Megumi quería hablar con ella… cuando llego a donde se encontraba el sintió que un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y no sabia por que, pero tenia un mal presentimiento _

_- que bueno que has venido – con una sonrisa que le inspiraba temor _

_- ¿Qué se le ofrece? _

_- lo de siempre que te cases conmigo _

_- y como siempre le digo que no _

_- no respondas apresuradamente antes debes escuchar mi propuesta- ella solo asintió – bien pues nos ha llegado información de que nos quieren atacar para quitarnos nuestras tierras y uno de los traidores de este lugar es tu hermano querida Sakura… pero no te preocupes que ya lo tenemos y no va a poder dañar a nadie mas… sin embargo sabes bien que el precio de la traición es la muerte la cual yo estoy dispuesto a reconsiderar si aceptas lo que te he propuesto – Sakura se encontraba en trance aun sin poder creer lo que le habían dicho _

_- esta bien – dijo con un nudo en la garganta- pero suéltelo _

_- lo siento futura esposa, pero lo soltare hasta después de la boda ya que correré demasiados riesgos al hacerlo _

_- entonces déjeme verlo_

_- si lo are… mañana después de que estés instalada en la habitación que te corresponderá hasta el día de la boda – con una sonrisa triunfante_

Syaoran aun seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que el sueño le venció…

_El estaba a las afueras del castillo observando cuidadosamente junto con un joven…_

_- hay lo tienen, la verdad es que no esperábamos que lo atrapan, pero ahora tenemos que liberarlo ya que es importante para el plan y como tu eres el que conoce el castillo pensamos que seria mejor que tu lo rescates _

_- bien lo are pero no hoy… primero tengo que ver donde lo tienen y que le aran en un rato regreso no te vallas _

_Sakura estaba en lo que seria su nueva habitación y con ropas nuevas, pero se sentía muy triste así que salio corriendo fue a uno de los jardines a llorar _

_El salto la barda para entrar en el castillo muy cuidadosamente para que no lo vieran… vio que unos guardias se acercaban y se escondió lo mas rápido que pudo, se espero varios minutos y continuo con su camino buscando algo que le ayudase a conseguir su propósito… paso por muchas habitaciones… hasta que llego a uno de los jardines, pero se quedo perplejo al ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba parada frente a el, miraba al cielo con el rostro empapado de lagrimas y el a pesar de ser un intruso no pudo evitar acercársele para ver que le sucedía…_

_- ¿que le ocurre? – con el rostro impregnado de preocupación _

_- me casare – dijo la mejer mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y le sonrió _

_- lo siento – con el rostro serio _

_- ¿Por qué lo siente? – tratando de sonreír _

_- por que en el rostro se le ve que no lo quiere hacer – mostrándole una sonrisa _

_- entiendo… ahora que lo pienso jamás lo había visto ¿Quién es usted?_

_- deje presentarme mi nombre es Syaoran Akamatzu y sabe vengo de incógnito así que no me delate _

_- no lo are mi nombre es Sakura Asari – con una sonrisa _

_- dígame señorita Asari con quien se casara – mirándola a los ojos _

_- con Megumi Yamana – con el rostro lleno de dolor, tristeza y cierto toque de rencor_

_- ahora entiendo por que no quiere casarse – un poco triste al verla así _

_Se le acerco y la abrazo, no sabia bien por que lo había hecho, pero sintió la necesidad de protegerla, ella se sentía muy bien con aquel hombre que había entrado de incógnito al castillo, y no pudo evitar romper en llanto y el solo la abrazo con mas fuerza dándole a entender que el la ayudaría _

_- me tengo que ir o pueden descubrirme, pero le prometo que mañana regresare – con una sonrisa _

_- pero no tiene que hacerlo _

_- pero quiero hacerlo – dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas del rostro _

Despertó un poco confundido pero decidió olvidarlo para ir a ver a Sakura y cuando entro su habitación ella aun dormía tranquilamente, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención ya que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas no sabia que hacer y solo se recostó a su lado y la abrazo

_al día siguiente tal como Megumi le había dicho fue a ver a su hermano el cual se encontraba en lugar tan oscuro que no lo vio bien solo corrió a abrazarlo _

_- ¿estas bien? – le pregunto ella _

_- si, pero ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?_

_- Megumi me dejo y me prometió que si me casaba con el te dejaría libre- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta _

_- pero que dices… prefiero morir en la orca antes de permitir que te cases con el _

_- pero yo prefiero casarme con el antes de verte morir… hermano eres lo único que me queda y no quiero perderte – dijo mientras le abrazaba _

_Llego uno de los guardias y los separo con brusquedad _

Ella se movía como si algo malo le pasara y el solo la llamaba para que despertara… abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y al verlo ahí junto a ella solo lo abraso con fuerza ya que estaba muy perturbada por lo que le pasaba – el la miro y le dio un beso en muestra de que estaría con ella

Sy - ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto con algo de preocupación

SA – ya no quiero tener esos sueños – le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Sy - ¿Qué sueños? – limpiándole las lagrimas

Sakura le explico todos los sueños

Sy – eso no… es que yo… yo también los he tenido, pero con algunas diferencias… tal vez si sean recuerdos

SA –recuerdos – más tranquila

Sy – si como de vidas pasadas, pero luego averiguaremos eso ahora lo importante es que estés bien a si que espera un momento te traeré de comer, salio y no tardo nada regreso con una charola con fruta, jugo, leche y un par de emparedados, Sakura le sonrió y empezó a comer

Sy – en una semana regresamos – haciéndole una caricia en el rostro

SA – que gusto, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi papa – con una gran sonrisa

Sy – sabes que estaba pensando… que si los sueños que tenemos si son recuerdos… podría ser que Seki y su hermano si sean el peligro que esperamos

SA – pero a mi no me parecen malas personas – un poco seria

Sy – yo no dije que lo fueran… solo que es una posibilidad a si que hay que tener cuidado

SA – en verdad lo crees

Sy – si

SA – entonces esta bien – con una dulce sonrisa que le provoco un sonrojo a Li

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Nozomu hablando por teléfono

_Nozomu – en ningún momento me aclaraste que no sabían nada _

_Tomokazu – estas loco era obvio todavía faltaban meses para eso y ahora solo has adelantado el proceso no cabe duda de que eres incompetente ahora tendré que ir allá llego en unos días y me llevo a Megumi conmigo _

_Nozomu – y que ago mientras tanto _

_Tomokazu – vigílalos… en lo que llegamos_

Casi paso una semana y todo parecía normal hasta que en la tarde del viernes salieron todos para acompañar a Sakura a comprar regalos para su familia. Cuando ya venían de regreso de nuevo se les apareció el enmascarado.

Enmascarado – cuanto tiempo sin vernos no creen – carcajeándose

Sy – ahora que quieres – mientras abrazaba a Sakura y les hacia señas a los demás para que retrocedieran

Enmascarado – terminar lo que empecé

Yuki – eso – se transforma

Yue – no lo conseguirás

Enmascarado - ¿Quién rayos eres tu? – en tono entre sorpresa y enfado

Yue – su guardián y no permitiré que los dañes

Enmascarado – eso ya lo veremos… en fin creo que ha llegado la hora de las presentaciones la verdad es que no pensé que el fin llegara tan pronto – se quita la mascara y todos se quedan perplejos al ver que era el novio de Meiling – Ho Meiling ya se lo que piensas te preguntas si te use y la verdad es que si lo hice y con sinceridad me la pase muy bien – en un tono que le inspiro asco ala pobre de Meiling – bien ahora lo que sigue… por que no vienen – dirigiendo su mirada a detrás de ellos

Detrás de ellos se encontraban los hermanos Seki confirmando las sospechas de Syaoran

Seki – todo lo que se hubiera evitado si por lo menos esta vez me prefirieras

Tomokazu – ya vas a empezar con tus ridiculeces… -

Yue – Kéroberos sal – y kero salio trasformándose – ponlas a salvo- señalando a tomoyo y Meiling, se subieron a su lomo y se alejo del lugar

Tomokazu – ya entendí lo que pasa aquí como no se creyeron capaces de luchar contra nosotros pidieron ayuda de seres mágicos, pero ni eso les ayudara – comenzando a reír triunfante

Kero llego y se coloco frente a los hermanos y Yue frente Nozomu dejando en medio a Syaoran y Sakura quienes aun no podían creer lo que les estaba pasando

Nozomu – basta de charlas – muy enojado

Nozomu lanzo un ataque el cual Yue detuvo con facilidad, Tomokazu y Seki también atacaron pero kero creo una especie de escudo, los ataques continuaron y uno de ellos le rozo a Syaoran y Sakura se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos a sus ojos se le apagaron el brillo y levito, el cielo se obscureció Nozomu le lanzo una bola de energía, pero ni siquiera se le pudo acercar, Sakura levanto su mano y de ella surgió una especie de rayo que le lanzo a Nozomu y aunque el trato de evitarlo lo hirió Seki también trato de atacarla, pero fue inútil ella le lanzo una especie de llamarada que de no ser por que se movió y le quemo el brazo lo hubiera matado, Tomokazu ya no le vio el caso y con una especie de conjuro desapareció junto con Nozomu y Seki… Sakura recupero su brillo y sintió tanto sueño que perdió el control y cayo, pero Syaoran la detuvo antes de que tocara el suelo


	14. cap 14

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON**_

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDINA_

Nozomu lanzo un ataque el cual Yue detuvo con facilidad, Tomokazu y Seki también atacaron pero kero creo una especie de escudo, los ataques continuaron y uno de ellos le rozo a Syaoran y Sakura se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos a sus ojos se le apagaron el brillo y levito, el cielo se obscureció Nozomu le lanzo una bola de energía, pero ni siquiera se le pudo acercar, Sakura levanto su mano y de ella surgió una especie de rayo que le lanzo a Nozomu y aunque el trato de evitarlo lo hirió Seki también trato de atacarla, pero fue inútil ella le lanzo una especie de llamarada que de no ser por que se movió y le quemo el brazo lo hubiera matado, Tomokazu ya no le vio el caso y con una especie de conjuro desapareció junto con Nozomu y Seki… Sakura recupero su brillo y sintió tanto sueño que perdió el control y cayo, pero Syaoran la detuvo antes de que tocara el suelo

_Los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro y lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con Syaoran a su lado quien aun dormía, pero no le pareció extraño lo miro y le dio un leve beso en los labios y se levanto para sentir la fresca brisa de la mañana, salio de la habitación y se dirigió a uno de los jardines, se sentía realizada, de pronto sintió que la tomaban por la cintura se giro con una sonrisa ya que sabia que solo una persona en el mundo la tocaría con tanto amor como el que sintió en ese momento, el le tomo la barbilla y se le acerco con lentitud rozándole los labios y ese roce se convirtió en el mas hermoso beso que jamás nadie se ha imaginado…_

_SA – te amo tanto – dijo mientras lo abrazaba_

_Sy – yo también te amo – con una dulce sonrisa- por fin pudimos estar juntos_

_SA – en realidad jamás estuvimos separados… nuestras almas no se alejaron aunque nuestros cuerpos si… _

_Sy – tienes razón pero aun así es la primera vez que nos casamos y eso me hace feliz dándole otro beso _

Latamente abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy feliz lo primero que vio fue a su amado sentado en una silla tomándola de la mano mientras se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, ella sonrió y se enderezo cuidadosamente, se le acerco, le acaricio el rostro y lo beso en los labios y el como sintiendo que soñaba le correspondió a ese beso, no paso mucho tiempo para que notara que no había sido un sueño, la miro con mucho amor…

Sy - ¿ya estas mejor? – ella asintió y el no aguanto mas y la abrazo con fuerza, ella solo se dejo se sentía muy bien cuando el la abrazaba, se sentía protegida y en paz – pensé que dormirías por siempre

SA ¿Por qué? – separándose un poco para poder verlo a los ojos

Sy – dormiste casi tres días – sin soltarla

SA – pero ya desperté – le dio un pequeño beso y se recargo en su pecho – sabes tuve un sueño hermoso

Sy - ¿Qué soñaste? – con una sonrisa

SA – si te digo no se cumple – con una sonrisa – ahora sal para que me cambie

Sy – de acuerdo… prepara tus cosas por que en la tarde salimos a Japón – dándole un último beso antes de salir

Sakura entro a la ducha sintiendo como el agua humedecía su piel y el recuerdo de aquel sueño le hacia tan feliz ya que ese no parecía un recuerdo se parecía a la clase de sueños que se cumplirán…

(Dato ese es el sueño que tubo Syaoran en el primer capitulo, pero desde otro ángulo)

En algún lugar de Inglaterra se encontraba un joven aparentaba unos 18 años de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules se estaba de pie junto a una ventana viendo el paisaje, detrás de el se encontraba una mujer de aproximadamente 22 años, ajos color café, piel un poco bronceada, cabello castaño y largo…

Eriol – creo que tendremos que adelantar el viaje – con una leve sonrisa

Nakuru - ¿a que se debe ese cambio? – seria

Eriol – han actuado antes de lo predicho… por lo que pude ver dos de ellos están heridos, pero el otro no así que seguramente buscara a Motmo en lo que los otros se recuperan… así que nos vamos mañana

Nakuru – ¿estas seguro? – un poco preocupada

Eriol – hice una promesa… y la cumpliré – en un tono melancólico – avísale a Kaho cuando llegamos para que baya por nosotros y dile a spinel que no se lleve muchos libros- con una sonrisa – pronto nos veremos pequeña Sakura- susurrando

Mientras tanto eh Hong Kong… … … … … … … … …

Sy – no se te olvida nada – sonriéndole

SA – ya te había dicho que no – sonriendo

Madre de Li – parece que se te esta haciendo costumbre

Sy - ¿a que se refiere? – aun sonriendo

Madre de Li – desde que la señorita esta contigo no dejas de sonreír – Li solo se puso un poco rojo y trato de poner el rostro serio - no dejes de hacerlo… te va bien – le dio un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla- cuídate mucho – se acerco a Sakura y también la abrazo algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes y también le dio un beso, le susurro al oído – cuídalo mucho

SA – lo are – con una sonrisa

Meiling – prometo ir a visitarte – con una sonrisa mientras le abrasaba

Sy – Ho ya empezamos con las amenazas – con una sonrisa burlona

Meiling – que malo eres – sacando la lengua – a ver si me lo cambias un poco mas no Sakura – también con sonrisa burlona

Tomoyo – creo que mejor nos vamos o perderemos el vuelo

SA – seguro que no podemos ir de otra manera – en voz baja

Sy – seguro – con una sonrisa en voz baja – bien pues en marcha

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejos de allí…

Tomokazu – no puedo creer que nos confiáramos tanto – muy molesto – ahora tendré que buscar al odioso de Motmo

Nozomu – crees que quiera ayudar – el se encontraba recostado con el rostro bandado

Tomokazu – no lo se pero creo que aun tiene los mismos intereses que nosotros

Seki – yo no creo que quiera… ya sabes por lo que paso la ultima vez- el también estaba recostado pero a diferencia de Nozomu tenia vendado el brazo y parte del pecho

Tomokazu – y yo como iba a saber que la quería… yo tenia entendido que no puede querer a nadie… eso no fue mi culpa

Nozomu – y sabes donde esta?

Tomokazu – no… el maldito infeliz escondió su presencia… me va a costar mas de lo normal… a partir de mañana iré a buscarlo… por el momento quédense aquí contratare a alguien para que los atienda, pero no podrán salir ya que nos podrían buscar…

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda… … … … … … … …

Papa – vamos o llegaremos tarde – con una sonrisa

Touya – por fin podré golpear a ese maldito chiquillo – con sonrisa diabólica mientras se tronaba los dedos

Papa – no lo creo

Touya - ¿Qué?

Papa – no lo golpearas o tu hermana se enojara

Touya – y eso que

Papa – no recuerdas la ultima vez que se enojo contigo… te dejo de hablar casi un mes sin mencionar que te salo la comida

Touya – eso no importa – pensando un poco en aquella comida – bueno no le pego, pero mínimo lo molestare – con sonrisa de diablo

Su padre solo lo miro divertido por la actitud tan infantil que había tomado… … salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al aeropuerto

En el avión, Syaoran la abraso con suavidad ya que la vio algo nerviosa…

_- favor de abrocharse los cinturones en pocos minutos aterrizaremos _

Sy - ¿Qué tienes? – un poco preocupado

SA – te había dicho que le temo a los aviones – con una sonrisa nerviosa

Sy – ya te dije que no pasa nada – sonriendo – yo no dejare que nada malo te pase – le dio uno de esos besos tan largos y apasionados que le provocaban amnesia a la pobre – te había dicho lo hermosa que luces hoy – provocándole sonrojo

SA – tu también te v… - no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba ya que Li le dio otra dosis de amnesia

Sy – ya aterrizamos - con una sonrisa

Cuando bajaron del avión Sakura tenia ganas de besar el suelo la verdad es que no le daba miedo volar, pero los aviones si por que según ella podrían explotar o le caería un rayo, algo así… cuando entraron al aeropuerto lo primero que vio fue como a Touya se volvía una fiera y como no si ella iba de la mano de Syaoran, al ver el rostro de su hermano lo único que hizo fue abrasar fuerte a Li provocando que la fiera se enojara mas, se acercaron a Touya y a su padre…

Papa – me alegra que llegaran con bien – con una sonrisa – ven Sakura dame un abraso – Sakura se le acerco, pero Li no le soltó la mano – mira que grande estas – le dio un abraso – te extrañe

SA – yo también te extrañe mucho papa – con una sonrisa dejándose abrazar por su padre

Touya – y a mi no me abrazas monstruo – con una sonrisa que le provoco escalofríos la pobre

Sy – no le digas monstruo – chocando miradas con Touya… estaban en pleno combate de miradas…

Yuki – hola Touya – le hablo para que concluyeran

Touya – Yuki

Tomoyo – creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos de aquí – con una sonrisa

Papa – yo pienso lo mismo, a que hora ira por ti tu mama tomoyo

Tomoyo – dijo que antes de cenar

Papa – bien entonces vamos – con una sonrisa

Yuki – creo que yo me iré en un taxi

Touya - ¿Por qué?

Yuki – no creo que el equipaje de Sakura quepa en el auto

Papa – no creo que sea mucho

Tomoyo – eso lo dice por que no lo ha visto… la prima de Li se la llevo a saquear las tiendas y Li le compro montones de ropa – con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que la pobre se Sakura se sonrojara

Touya – y tú muy quitada de la pena se la aceptaste – en un tono no muy agradable

Sy – la verdad es que no la dejamos que nos dijera si la quería – en tono seco y cortante retando al cuñado con la mirada

No supieron como, pero llegaron con todo y las 6 maletas de Sakura, durante el camino Touya se la pasaba molestando a Li y Li se la paso contraatacando algo que a acepción de Sakura a los demás les causo mucha gracia, una vez en casa ya tenían todo listo para cenar cuando llego Sonomi por tomoyo y claro esta que la invitaron a cenar, estaban todos en el comedor platicando los detalles del viaje…

Sonomi – entonces se llama Meiling

Tomoyo – si es muy… como te digo

Sy – escandalosa

SA – no digas eso es buena persona

Sy – yo no lo niego, pero si es escandalosa aparte es muy hiperactiva

SA – eso si

Tomoyo – al día siguiente de que llegamos fuimos a un centro comercial con ella y a que no adivinan que paso – todos miraban expectantes – Sakura se enojo con una muchacha y la puso en su lugar

Touya – eso si no lo creo… aparte de perezosa es incapaz de hacer tal cosa

Yuki – pues yo la vi y la verdad me provoco escalofríos el rostro de enfado que tenia – mirando con una sonrisa a una colorada Sakura

Papa – ¿Qué te hizo para que te enfadaras tanto? – con una sonrisa pasiva

Sakura solo se sonrojo más…

Tomoyo – ofendió a su novio – con una picara sonrisa provocando con su comentario que su sonrojo excediera los limites

Sonomi – entonces estuvo bien… hay cosas que se toleran y otras que no…

Y así siguió la conversación… tomoyo y su madre se retiraron un par de horas mas tarde, Yuki se quedo a dormir y se preguntaran que paso con kero pues el es mas perezoso que Sakura y se quedo durmiendo en la cama de Sakura en lo que ella legaba, Fuyitaca se fue a dormir no sin antes llevar casi a rastras a Touya que no quería dejar a su hermana sola… Syaoran y Sakura decidieron ver una película antes de dormir, se acomodaron en el sofá con un par de almohadas y un cobertor, Sakura se recargo en el y el la abraso, pero estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos…

_Ella estaba en aquel jardín del castillo sentada entre las flores con ganas de llorar…_

_- otra vez triste – acercándosele _

_- ¿Qué hace aquí? Si lo ven _

_- me matan, pero no creo que eso pase, ya que al hacerlo declaran guerra, por que supuestamente yo soy un noble amigo- riendo _

_- no me ha contestado_

_- vine como lo prometí, o no lo recuerdas – con una encantadora sonrisa _

_- si me acuerdo _

_- dime por que te casas – mirándole a los ojos _

_- por que tiene a mi hermano, lo han capturado hace pocos días _

_- eres Asari vedad- ella asintió – entonces eres hermana de uno de nuestros aliados… sabes por eso he venido, pero aun no lo encuentro el castillo es muy grande como para revisarlo todo tu ¿sabes donde esta?_

_- esta en la parte más alta – dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al ver una luz de esperanza _

_- te vez hermosa cuando sonríes- provocando que ella se sonrojara – lo digo en serio y ¿Cuándo se supone que será la boda?_

_- se supone que en un par de semanas – con un poco de tristeza_

_- te prometo que are lo posible para liberarlos _

_- no tienes que hacerlo _

_El se le acerco sentándose a su lado y muy cerca de su rostro _

_- pero quiero hacerlo- estuvo a punto de besarla, pero se escucharon pasos y ya no lo hizo – mañana vengo esperame aquí – con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba…._

**Continuara… … … … … … **

**De nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios y los consejos que los tomare en cuenta **


	15. cap 15

_**Una Luz del Corazón **_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Autora: Fanny Medina **_

_- te vez hermosa cuando sonríes- provocando que ella se sonrojara – lo digo en serio y ¿Cuándo se supone que será la boda?_

_- se supone que en un par de semanas – con un poco de tristeza_

_- te prometo que are lo posible para liberarlos _

_- no tienes que hacerlo _

_El se le acerco sentándose a su lado y muy cerca de su rostro _

_- pero quiero hacerlo- estuvo a punto de besarla, pero se escucharon pasos y ya no lo hizo – mañana vengo esperame aquí – con una sonrisa…._

Ya había amanecido y por las escaleras bajaba Touya con el rostro impregnado de tranquilidad y al entrar a la sala cambio rápidamente a rabia incontenible al ver la imagen frente a si su pequeña hermana dormida en el sofá en los brazos de Li

Touya – ¡Sakura!- estallando de enojo

Sakura y Syaoran se levantaron estrepitosamente del susto

SA – ¿por que hiciste eso? – sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho

Touya – y que querías que hiciera si lo primero que veo al bajar es a mi hermana tumbada en un sofá con un mocoso cualquiera – muy enojado

SA – no le digas mocoso – enojándose

Papa- ¿Qué sucede? – el bajo al escuchar el grito de Touya

Touya le explico lo sucedido y su padre solo sonrió y se limito a decir que era hora del desayuno, el desayuno se convirtió en una batalla campal, antes el que se la pasaba molestando era Li en un fallido intento por evitar lo que empezaba a sentir por Sakura y ahora Touya y Li se la pasaban lanzándose insultos escondidos sutilmente algo que hacia que el desayuno fuera eterno. Ese día fueron a casa de tomoyo a continuar con la película claro que no la acabaron en un día, pero todavía les faltaba una semana para reanudar sus labores en la escuela la película era de una princesa que es comprometida con un rey viudo, pero ella se enamora de el hijo del rey, al principio trataban de evitar esos sentimientos, pero después de varios intentos fallidos el joven entra a la habitación de la joven por la ventana y le confiesa sus sentimientos, esa misma noche los dos huyen del castillo y cuando el rey se entera no se sorprendió amaba mas a su hijo que a su orgullo y hubiese sido capaz de permitir que el se casara con la joven, pero a la vez pensó que era lo mejor y le dijo a todo su pueblo que su hijo había muerto junto con su prometida para dejarlos que vivieran felices…………………………………….

Ellos se encontraba en aeropuerto esperando a la persona que iría a recogerlos, después de varios minutos aparecían enfrente de el una hermosa mujer de aproximada mente 23 años…

Kaho – bienvenidos, como estuvo el viaje – con una sonrisa

Eriol – tranquilo – sonriéndole

Nakuru – para mi no lo fue… me cuesta mucho trabajo estar tranquila mucho tiempo

Kaho – me tome la libertad de arreglar la casa que dejaste – caminando hacia la salida

Eriol – gracias – sonriéndole - ¿ya la viste?

Kaho – no – un poco seria – se donde vive y se en que escuela va, pero preferí no hacer contacto con ella

Eriol – hiciste bien

Kaho - ¿ya sabes que es lo que aras?

Eriol – tengo algunas ideas, pero creo que será muy peligroso

Kaho – no me refería a eso… le dirás quien eres

Eriol – no, si lo ago solo la confundiré mas, prefiero que lo recuerde por si misma

Se fueron a una casa un poco antigua y allí platicaron en privado

Kaho - ¿Por qué adelantaste el viaje?

Eriol – ese trío actuó antes de lo previsto… tardaran algunos meses en actuar, pero no me puedo confiar necesitamos empezar para que estén bien preparados

Kaho – aun no me has dicho por que te tomas tantas molestias

Eriol – lo prometí y esta vez no puedo fallar

Kaho – bien si no me quieres decir lo entiendo… ya arregle todo para que entres a esa escuela

Eriol – perfecto – dijo mientras se paraba frente a la ventana a observar el panorama

Ya había pasado casi una semana la película estaba lista, Touya y Syaoran tenían duelo de palabras cada vez que se veían, kero saqueaba la cocina cada vez que podía y cuando iba Yuki lo hacían entre los dos, tomoyo le diseño nueva ropa a Sakura claro que con toda la que traía de Hong Kong pensó en guardarla para momentos muy especiales y Sakura estaba feliz y ya hasta se había acostumbrado a las guerrillas entre su hermano y su novio, pero aun así no le gustaba, los sueños continuaban, pero no eran diferentes… … … …

Lunes en la mañana regreso a clases y como siempre se les hizo tarde, ese era el primer día que iban a la escuela siendo novios, saliendo de casa se tomaron de la mano como ya era costumbre en ellos, caminaban hablando de cosas sin sentido sin percatarse de que muchos de sus compañeros los miraban, cuando entraron a la escuela las miradas fueron en aumento, pero ellos seguían en su mundo, llegaron al salón de clases y todos a acepción de tomoyo se asombraron de verlos juntos. Cuando el profesor entro al salón lo primero que hizo fue presentar al nuevo compañero quien se le quedo viendo fijamente a Sakura y Syaoran se puso como fiera y aunque trato de disimularlo no pudo ya que no le gusto que al entrar el nuevo lo primero que hizo fue poner sus ojos en Sakura y para colmo lo habían sentado a lado de el, las clases pasaron y Li seguía molesto… cuando llego la hora del descanso el tomo la mano de Sakura y se disponían a salir cuando los Yamazaki los intercepto antes de que salieran…

Yamazaki – Li puedo hablar contigo un segundo – Syaoran no quería pero Sakura lo miro y le sonrió

Sakura – te espero afuera no te tardes- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio a esperarlo

Sy - ¿que es lo que quieres? – un poco molesto

Yamazaki – hacerte la pregunta que toda la escuela quiere hacer ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Kinomoto fuera tu novia? – con una sonrisa maliciosa

Sy - ¿a que te refieres? – con cara de no entiendo

Yamazaki – no me digas que no lo sabias… Kinomoto ha rechazado a cuanto chico se le acerca con intenciones amorosas y tú eres el primero que acepta

Sy – bueno… yo… no lo se – mientras fijaba la mirada a la ventana ignorando por completo lo que Yamazaki le decía ya que a su novia se le acercaba el nuevo…

Eriol – hola – con una sonrisa pacifica

Sakura – hola – igual con una sonrisa

Eriol – mi nombre es Eriol y ¿el tuyo?

Sakura – yo soy Sakura Kinomoto – sin percatarse de que su novio los observaba por la ventana con cara de pocos amigos

Eriol – te puedo llamar Sakura

Sakura – claro

Eriol – entonces tu también llámame Eriol – dijo tomando u mano y dándole un leve beso en ella – mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura

Sakura se ruborizo un poco y Li al ver eso salio como loco del salón dejando a un desconcertado Yamazaki

Sy – Sakura – le dijo tratando de disimular su enojo

Sakura – Syaoran – le dijo acercándosele y dándole un leve abrazo – Eriol te presento a mi novio Li Syaoran – con una sonrisa ambos hicieron una leve inclinación, pero Syaoran estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol

Sy – pues vamos

Sakura – claro… hasta luego Eriol – con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba con Li

Sy - ¿Por qué te beso? – un poco serio

Sakura – no lo se… pero me cayo bien se ve que es buena persona – Syaoran se veía muy molesto y por primera vez en su vida Sakura noto algo – pero sabes algo

Sy - ¿Qué?- mientras se sentaban a la sombra de un árbol

Sakura – se le acerco hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia y con voz muy suave – yo no podría amar a otra persona, ya que solo te amo a ti – le rozo los labios con suavidad y a el se le olvido todo, le tomo el rostro por la mejilla y la beso con dulzura

Sy – lo se

Sacaron su almuerzo sin darse cuenta de que ya tenían más miradas encima que en la mañana, cuando terminaron su almuerzo se fueron a su salón donde se encontraron con tomoyo y platicaban antes de que llegara el profesor…

Sakura – entonces pronto exhibirás la película

Tomoyo – si ya le estoy terminando los arreglos aunque no fueron muchos lo hicieron de maravilla

Eriol – así que hicieron una película – mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa

Sakura – hola Eriol – sonriendo, pero acercándose un poquito más a Li por que aunque ella era distraída se dio cuenta de que a Li no le simpatizaba mucho

Eriol – disculpen la interrupción pero no pude evitar escuchar que hicieron una película y me pareció muy interesante – sonriéndoles

Tomoyo – si la hicimos en las vacaciones y la exhibiremos en un par de días

Eriol – estupendo… discúlpeme por no presentarme – dijo mirando a tomoyo y al igual que a Sakura le dio un beso en la mano y se presento como debía

Tomoyo – mucho gusto entonces iras a la exhibición

Eriol - ¿Dónde será? – sonriéndole

Tomoyo – en un principio iba a ser en una de las aulas del colegio, pero como cambiamos la fecha pues ya no nos dieron permiso a si que será en mi casa y después de la película abra una fiesta

Tomoyo y Eriol comenzaron a charlar y no se dieron cuenta que Sakura y Li se habían salido del salón ya que al parecer el profesor de esa hora no pensaba aparecerse por ahí…

Sakura – vez el así saluda – con una sonrisa

Sy – aun a si no me agrada – un poco molesto

Sakura - ¿Por qué?-Con una sonrisa ya que aquella escena le divertía algo

Sy – no lo se… solo algo en el no me agrada

Sakura – Syaoran… tratalo dale la oportunidad, recuerda que no hay que juzgar a las personas – mientras se recargaba en su pecho

Sy – no entiendo por que siempre me convences – abrasándola

Sakura – por que tú me quieres y por que es cierto

Ese día hicieron lo de costumbre regresando del colegio entrenaron y luego cenaron y obviamente tuvieron duelo con Touya y se fueron a dormir algo cansados…

_**Ella… **_

_Ella estaba con un joven al que no le veía bien el rostro, se encontraban en aquella parte del castillo donde lo tenían…_

_- como pudiste, no te das cuenta que nos pones en riesgo a todos – le decía ella muy enojada _

_- no se no pensé cuando lo hice _

_- aun no puedo creer que el primer recuerdo y el mas importante de todos se lo dijeras… y mas aun después de todo lo que te hizo_

_- Sakura perdóname ni siquiera se que fue lo que paso no logro recordarlo bien- al borde de las lagrimas _

_- esperemos que no pase nada… le dijiste de Tomokazu _

_- si – agachando la cabeza _

_- ahora si estamos perdidos… por el momento le seguiré el juego y fingiré que no se nada, seguiré con lo de la boda y que no recuerdo nada, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si se encuentra con Tomokazu… se que el les ofrece tratos para una eternidad de venganza, pero no se de alguno que le allá creído_

_- ya te dije que no permitiré que te cases con el – sintiéndose impotente _

_- no lo pienso hacer, pero aun no hemos cumplido con lo que nos encomendaron y no nos conviene que Megumi sienta que no me casare con el ya que lo buscaría y se arruinaría todo… aun no entiendo por que no lo recordamos desde un principio hubiese sido mas facil _

_**El…**_

_- aun no lo entiendo… se supone que no deberíamos estar tantos concentrados en un lugar – dijo Syaoran _

_- y tu como lo sabes – un joven no muy apuesto pero confiable_

_- ya se que no tiene mucho tiempo que lo recordé, pero se que no debería para empezar esta Tomokazu, Nozomu, Sakura, su hermano y yo… y por lo que recuerdo solo tiene que estar uno bueno y uno malo y no dos o tres _

_- y que piensas hacer con Sakura _

_- a que te refieres _

_- no estoy siego y no soy tonto la quieres _

_- si pero eso no puede ser, tu lo sabes _

_- pero vives eso significa que tienes las mismas oportunidades que nosotros _

_- pero no soy como tu y no estaré mucho aquí… y no la veré otra vez… no dejare que se case por que ese tipo de uniones duran por siempre y no seria algo bueno o conveniente _

_- no dejaras que se case, pero por que la quieres no por otra cosa _

_- ya no me digas mas… y ve a ver hay nueva información del prisionero tenemos que liberarlo _

Despertaron muy agitados por todo lo que habían soñado, pero como ya habían deducido que no eran sueños se levantaron a prisa pera saber que pasaba ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba tener ese tipo de recuerdos

Continuara….

De nuevo les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que envían correos y dejan sus comentarios

Espero le hallan puesto atención a lo ultimo ya que ahora empieza lo bueno

Déjenme sus dudas comentarios quejas o consejos que yo los tomare en cuenta


	16. el primero de los males

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON **_

_**CAPITULO 16 **_

_AUTORA: FANNY MEDINA_

_**El primero de los males **_

Despertaron muy agitados por todo lo que habían soñado, pero como ya habían deducido que no eran sueños se levantaron a prisa pera saber que pasaba ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba tener ese tipo de recuerdos, Sakura se levanto para ir a ver a Li, pero el ya estaba en la puerta a punto de tocar….

Sakura – buenos días – con una nerviosa sonrisa

Sy – buenos días – dijo mientras la abrazaba – tenemos que hablar

Sakura – lo se – dijo mientras se abrasaban – pasa aun tenemos tiempo antes de irnos

Sy – esos recuerdos me tienen un poco preocupado… esta vez vi que estaba hablando con alguien sobre alguna misión que debía cumplir y que era raro que estuviéramos todos juntos, pero no entiendo que significaba eso

Sakura – yo estaba con el hermano de otras veces y… estaba muy molesta por algo que había dicho y que según ponía en riesgo una misión importante

Sy – por lo que hemos visto hemos vivido muchas veces lo que no sabemos aun es el por que – mientras se agarraba la cabeza en signo de confusión

Sakura – no te desesperes seguramente pronto recordaremos todo y sabremos por que estamos aquí – tomándolo del rostro y brindándole una de sus sonrisas

Sy – creo que tienes razón – tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso amnésico el cual fue correspondido por completo por Sakura…

El que en un principio fue un tierno e inocente beso se convirtió en uno mas apasionado provocando en ellos sensaciones agradables, pero no muy comunes… sentían que el corazón les salía del pecho….

Touya – que significa esto – entrando con brusquedad mientras veía que su hermanita estaba con Li – que te quedaste con el

Sakura – claro que no – muy molesta por la actitud de su hermano

Touya – entonces que demonios hace aquí y en pijama – en un tono no muy agradable

Sy – estábamos hablando

Touya – pues yo ni vi que hablaran – en un tono algo sarcástico - A menos que te comunicaras mentalmente con el… por que yo veía muy ocupada tu boca como para que solo hablaran

Sakura – eso no te importa – empujo a Touya a fuera y le cerró la puerta en la cara

Touya - ¡Sakura… ábreme! – mientras golpeaba la puerta

Sakura – no lo are - poniéndole seguro

Sy – creo que hay un pequeño problema

Sakura - ¿Cuál?

Sy – tenemos que cambiarnos para ir al colegio

Sakura – es cierto… creo que no iremos hoy – con una sonrisa

Sy – pero que dices

Sakura – quieres salir para estar con Touya

Sy – no… no lo creo

Kero - ¿Qué pasa? – frotándose sus ojitos mientras salía de un cajón

Sakura – mi hermano esta como loco

Kero – eso no es raro, pero por que están aquí deberían irse o llegaran tarde

Sy – no podemos Touya esta afuera esperando para hacer un escándalo

Kero – y ¿Por qué no abren una puerta en la pared?

Sakura – eso se puede

Kero – si… Clow lo hacia cuando se colaba en algunas partes

Sy – yo no recuerdo algo a si

Kero – pongan sus manos en el muro y deséenlo con todas sus fuerzas

Sakura y Li lo hicieron… y así como lo había dicho kero una abertura en la pared apareció dando paso a la habitación de Li, ambos se cambiaron claro que si verse y se escaparon por una de las ventanas… cuando Touya por fin pudo abrir la puerta no vio a nadie y estaba que hervía del coraje.

Ya se encontraban en el descanso y estaban platicando con tomoyo de lo que le hicieron a Touya

Sy – me hubiera gustado ver ala cara de tu hermano cuando vio que no estamos – sonriendo

SA – yo también… aunque no quisiera verlo cuando llegue de trabajar – con una sonrisa

Tomoyo – no seria muy recomendable – también sonriendo – y que piensan hacer el sábado

Sy – a un no sabemos – tratando de ya no reír ya que se había imaginado a su cuñado

Tomoyo – entonces ¿Qué les parece si vamos a pasear?... a menos… que quieran estar solos

SA – esta bien a que hora nos vemos

Tomoyo – a las 10 en el parque

Sy – mejor 10:30 por que no creo que Sakura se levante tan temprano – con una sonrisa

SA – que malo eres – aun sonriendo – esta bien a las 10

Tomoyo – bien entonces a esa hora… espero no causarles problemas

SA – par nada

Tomoyo – bien ya me voy tengo que hacer algo para el coro – dijo alejándose de ellos

SA – no entiendo por que habría de molestarnos – con cara de desconcierto

Sy – es que ella no tiene novio y al estar con nosotros se debe sentir rara

SA – no lo había pensado

Sy – Ho… Sakura… tu no te das cuenta de las cosas – dijo estrechándola

SA – claro que si… solo que me tardo un poquito

Sakura se quedo pensando en ese asunto y llego a la conclusión de que debía hacer algo para que su amiga ya no se sintiera tan sola ya que últimamente no le dedicaba mucho tiempo y hasta ella misma se sorprendió al notar algo no muy usual el tomoyo… miraba con mucha insistencia hacia atrás… y fue cundo lo noto a tomoyo le gustaba el nuevo… se quedo pensando por un momento y llego a la conclusión de que seria buena idea invitarlo, pero también pensó que Syaoran se molestaría mucho si lo hacia se encontraba en un dilema…

Pasaron un par de días ya era jueves y todo parecía normal… estaban en clase de deportes, pero el profesor no parecía tener intenciones de hacer algo aquel día…

Sakura – y a donde iremos el sábado – con una sonrisa

Tomoyo – no lo se a donde quieren ir – mientras ambas miraba a Li

Sy - a mi ni me vean ya saben que yo no acostumbraba salir mucho – sin percatarse de que alguien escuchaba

Eriol – pedirán ir al cine, al parque de diversiones, algún museo o si lo prefieren solamente pasear – dijo sin voltear a verlos

Sy – no te preguntamos – algo molesto por la interrupción del joven ingles

Eriol – lo se pero me pareció bien darles opciones, pero como yo no conozco aquí no se me ocurrió otra cosa – sonriendo mientras los miraba

Tomoyo sintió que un leve rubor se apoderaba de su rostro ya que no sabia por que, pero aquella sonrisa le gustaba, pero conociendo su historial con los chicos quizás era por que el era algo diferente…a Sakura como caída del cielo le llego la oportunidad

SA – es verdad… y cuanto tiempo tienes de haber llegado – fingiendo algo de inocencia en su pregunta

Eriol – hace como 2 semanas, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de salir a turistear

SA – y ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – Li sintió que un puñal se le clavaba en la espalda al oír estas palabras

Sy - ¿que? – pregunto como queriendo que aquello fuera una burla que le hacia su mente

SA – si, creo que seria un buen momento para que conozcas la ciudad

Tomoyo – pero no crees que tiene otras cosas que hacer – un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía por que pero sentía que Sakura le había leído la mente

Eriol – estará bien – con una sonrisa

Sakura – bien entonces nos vemos a las 10 en el parque pingüino… sabes donde esta

Eriol – si paso por ahí todos los días – sonriendo – bien en un momento vuelvo – dijo alejándose de ellos

Sy – nosotros también no nos tardamos – tomando a Sakura de la mano y llevándosela a un lugar donde pudieran hablar - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió invitarlo? – muy molesto pero en un tono normal

SA – me pareció bien – sonriéndole

Sy – pero si ya sabes que no me agrada

SA – si pero ya habíamos quedado que lo tratarías a mi no me parece una mala persona y además estará bien por que así seremos 4 y tomoyo tendrá con quien charlar además de nosotros y no sentirse como el mal tercio

Sy – pero es… - ya no pudo hablar ya que ella lo había tomado por el rostro y lo beso

SA – todo estará bien no pasa nada – sonriéndole – entonces ya no te vas a enojar

Sy – no – un poco serio algo que paso con rapidez al verla a los ojos – no se como, pero nunca puedo enojarme contigo – la estrecho

SA – entonces ya lo vas a tratar

Sy – si pero no te aseguro nada

Tomoyo mientras tanto esta algo confundida ya que a pesar de que tenia mucha experiencia con los chicos nunca había tenido un sonrojo con ninguno, pero pensó que solo era por que el era algo nuevo si eso tenia que ser, tomoyo rió para sus adentros mientras esperaba a su amiga, miro hacia donde se habían ido y la vio en pleno arrumaco con su novio, algo que no veía muy seguido ya que Li era muy serio, pero parecía que la alegría y entusiasmo de Sakura se le contagiaba, a ella le gustaba ver a su amiga muy feliz, pero a la vez le hacia sentir que algo le faltaba y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza…

Eriol - ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto un poco preocupado

Tomoyo – si estoy muy bien

Eriol – se sentó a su lado y le pasó su mano por la mejilla provocando que se sonrojara – entonces por que las lágrimas – mostrándole las pocas lágrimas que había retirado de su rostro

Tomoyo – yo… no lo se – fue lo único que le dijo ya que ni siquiera lo había notado

Eriol la miro por unos segundos y dirigió su mirada a donde ella observaba con fervor

Eriol – hacen bonita pareja – con una sonrisa

Tomoyo – así es – recordando en lo que pensaba antes de que Eriol llegara

Eriol – y tu no tienes pareja – le dijo sorprendiéndose a si mismo por la pregunta

Tomoyo – no y tu – también algo sorprendida

Eriol – no… eso es bueno así nos aremos compañía el sábado mientras ese par esta en lo suyo – sonriéndole

Tomoyo – creo que si – olvidándose un poco de lo que estaba pensando

Eriol – y ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Sakura – y bien ya pensaron a donde iremos – con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos y casi arrastrando a Li que aun no estaba muy convencido con el plan

Eriol – les parece al parque de diversiones cuando llegue vi uno – sonriendo

Sakura – me parece perfecto tengo ganas de subir a la montaña

Ya estaba anocheciendo y ellos se encontraban en la sala conversando, estaban muy animados hasta que algo atrajo su atención una luz proveniente del cuarto de Sakura, ambos se levantaron apresuradamente y subieron lo mas rápido que pudieron a la habitación de ella… al entrar no cabían en el asombro en el escritorio de Sakura se encontraba el tablero que supuestamente les avisaría cuando todo empezara… Sakura sintió que se le iban las fuerzas y Syaoran no entendía lo que pasaba

Sy – esto no puede ser posible todavía no es ni medio año

SA – entonces ya esta pasando algo – sin su acostumbrada sonrisa y muy preocupada

Sy – no se supone que avisaría antes de que pasara eso significa que la próxima vez que brille será por que ya esta pasando o esta por pasar, pero no te preocupes le has puesto mucho empeño y yo te voy a ayudar

En cuanto Sakura escucho eso se lazo sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza como si se le fuese a escapar de los brazos… Syaoran la brazo también y le levanto el rostro le dio un pequeño beso en los labios…

Sy – te prometo que no te dejare… te quiero tanto – dándole otro beso

Sakura – y ahora que se supone que aremos – un poco… bueno muy preocupada

Sy – pues no tenemos otro remedio que esperar… - sin soltarle

Mientras tanto en una casa no muy lejos de ahí mirando por una clase de espejo se encontraba Eriol junto con Nakuru

Nakuru – y que piensas hacer – muy seria

Eriol – no lo se todavía

Nakuru – entonces por que les enviaste la señal

Spi – para que estén preparados no es así Eriol

Eriol – a si es, se las he enviado en lo que se me ocurre algo

Nakuru – aun no entiendo por que hacemos todo esto

Eriol – no tienes que entenderlo con que me ayuden es mas que suficiente

Eriol tenia tramado algo, pero no pensaba decírselo a sus guardianes ya que ellos solo estaban para cuidarlo y no pensaba darles mas información de la necesaria… se perdió en sus pensamientos y no noto cuando Spi y Nakuru lo dejaron solo… el pensaba en todos sus recuerdo y en como tubo que enviarse un hechizo a si mismo para que los tuviera antes de lo normal supuestamente para que nada malo pasara y nunca se imagino ver a Sakura, a la hermosa Sakura antes de tiempo… el la apreciaba mucho y pensó por un instante en su primera vida y de cómo casi se enamora de ella, pero no supo que fue lo que paso ni en que momento sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron y que desde entonces jamás se volvió a interesar en otra alma ya que no había encontrado a ninguna que tuviera el brillo especial que el quería y que tanto aneaba y sabia que en alguna de sus muchas vidas la encontraría y que el seria solo para ella… también recordó que en una de esas vidas hasta perdió la esperanza, pero que la dulce Sakura le ayudo a recuperarla ya que ella había encontrado a esa persona especial… su querida Sakura su querida hermanita… ya había pasado tanto desde la ultima vez que había conversado con ella que sentía que le hacia falta, se sentía tan solo y el hecho de que no pudiese ir con ella por apoyo moral le causaba algo de tristeza… solo pedía al bien que ella recordara pronto el lazo tan especial que los unía y que ella fuera con el para decirle lo mucho que lo extraño y lo contenta que estaba de verlo de nuevo como ya en varias vidas había pasado… sonrió para sus adentros cuando recordó lo de esta mañana, cuando vio a Sakura y a Li juntos ya que a pesar de haber vivido tantas veces jamás los había visto disfrutar su amor, se veían muy bien y felices por lo menos les había dado un poco de tiempo para que estuvieran juntos, por si las cosas no salían como el las esperaba y a su mente como una ráfaga llego la imagen de aquella amiga de Sakura que sin darse cuenta dejo caer unas calidas y a la vez frías lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules… era cierto aquella muchacha es muy hermosa, pero en ese momento tenia la sombra de la tristeza consigo y el se sintió un poco identificado con ella, por que a pesar de que ella no se lo había dicho el sintió que al igual que a el a ella también le faltaba ese ser especial para compartir la eternidad como decía Sakura algunas vidas atrás… también recordó que cada vez que estaba cerca de aquella chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules sentía una calidez con la que jamás soñó, algo que a el no parecía desagradarle…

Ya era viernes y la noche caía sobre Tomoeda y recordaban el día anterior cuando Touya llego del trabajo hecho una bestia la cual el papa de Sakura calmo, pero si que le costo y hasta estuvo apunto de borrar su típica sonrisa ya que el comportamiento de su hijo no le estaba gustando del todo, al día siguiente Sakura había estado muy nerviosa algo que no paso desapercibido para tomoyo y cuando pregunto que fue lo que paso estenio por que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero también noto que Li sabia calmar muy bien aquello ya que con solo abrasarla ella se acurrucaba en el y cerraba los ojos olvidando por un momento lo que pasaba; ya era de noche y ambos se habían sentado a ver televisión después de un no muy duro pero tardado entrenamiento, pero tenían el tablero junto a ellos pensando en que probablemente seria esa noche que pasaría algo… pareció que al tenerlo cerca habían invocado a aquel mal para que apareciera ya que del tablero salio una luz indicando una dirección a seguir y no lo pensaron dos veces antes de ir Sakura llamo a Yuki y desperto a kero para ver que era lo que pasaba … cuando llegaron a donde los dirigía la luz estaban un poco desconcertados ya que habían llegado al parque, pero no parecía fuera de lo normal.

SA – creo que era otra advertencia – un poco aturdida

Sy – no lo creo – sin bajar la guardia ya que le parecía algo extraño aquello

yuki - Tal vez solo tenemos que esperar

Kero – si yo creo q…

La tierra comenzó a temblar alertándolos de que ya había comenzado y cuando analizaron lo que pasaba llegaron a pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de broma ya que solo apareció una especie de montaña frente a ellos aunque admitían que su tamaño era exagerado, pero aquel pensamiento de que era una broma desapareció al ver que de aquella montaña salía humo y después del humo… hubo una gran explosión que era mas bien la erupción de un volcán

Sy – pero que rayos hace un volcán aquí – demasiado nervioso

CONTINUARA… … …

Otra vez muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus observaciones espero que les gustara el capitulo 16 ya que lo hice mas largo de lo normal jajaja….

Atte

_**MAHIDELIN**_


	17. cap 17

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON **_

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_AUTORA: FANNY MENINA _

Después de unos minutos la tierra comenzó a temblar alertándolos de que ya había comenzado y cuando analizaron lo que pasaba llegaron a pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de broma ya que solo apareció una especie de montaña frente a ellos aunque admitían que su tamaño era exagerado, pero aquel pensamiento de que era una broma desapareció al ver que de aquella montaña salía humo y después del humo… hubo una gran explosión que era mas bien la erupción de un volcán

Sy – pero que rayos hace un volcán aquí – demasiado nervioso

SA – se supone que estos son los males

Yue – si… deben desaparecerlo antes de que ocurra una desgracia

Kero – Yue tiene razón – ya con apariencia de bestia

SA – y como se supone que aremos eso – muy alterada

Sy – primero cálmate que todo en esta vida tiene solución – pensando por varios segundos – lo primero será apagarlo, pero necesitamos grandes cantidades de agua

Kero – y de donde las piensan sacar

SA – del cielo – con una sonrisa al ver una esperanza… sus acompañantes la vieron un poco raro – si del cielo… hay muchas nubes… tal vez podríamos juntarlas todas

Sy – podría funcionar

Entre los dos manejaron el viento para reunir la mayor cantidad de nubes y al parecer funciono ya que después de varios minutos las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, después de un rato la erupción ya estaba a pagada y solo les faltaba regresar el suelo a la normalidad, comenzaron a concentrar sus energías para poder restaurar el suelo y cuando por fin lo lograron se sintieron muy débiles tanto que kero se los llevo en su lomo… mientras tanto en un punto no muy lejano se encontraba Eriol observando

Ruby Moon – yo creí que se tardarían mas

Eriol – por un momento llegue a pensar que era demasiado pronto para esto, pero veo que hice lo correcto están bien preparados

Ruby Moon – pues no lo creo, no se pudieron poner de pie

Spinel – pero lo resolvieron con rapidez

Eriol – creo que después de todo será divertido – con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veía como kero se llevaba a Li y Sakura – muy pronto pequeña Sakura – murmuro para si

Cuando llegaron a casa se sentían muy cansados e inmediatamente se fueron a dormir sin siquiera detenerse a explicar a su padre y su hermano que fue lo que paso y Yuki junto con kero se encargaron de eso; ya estaban perdidamente dormidos……

_Ella se encontraba nuevamente en el jardín del castillo esperando que Syaoran Akamatzu fuera como lo había prometido la noche anterior, ya llevaba esperando varios minutos y no llegaba algo que provoco en ella el pensamiento de que no lo haría hasta que lo vio acercarse con cautela a ella…_

_SA – pensé que no vendría – con una sonrisa de sincera felicidad al verlo _

_Sy – eso ni pensarlo… solo me retrase un poco por que estuvieron a punto de descubrirme – acercándose más a ella _

_SA - ¿Por qué hace esto? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad mientras se sentaba en el pasto de aquel hermoso jardín _

_Sy – mi familia construyo este castillo y ahora lo queremos recuperar y tu hermano nos esta ayudando _

_SA - ¿y por que lo quieren recuperar? No seria mejor hacer otro _

_Sy – no… durante un par de generaciones nos hemos dedicado a este lugar es nuestra herencia y por lo que hemos luchado – sentándose a su lado y mirando al cielo _

_SA – entiendo – observando el cielo como su acompañante _

_Sy – y tu hermano ya lo sabe – volteando para verla_

_SA – si lo sabe – en un tono un poco melancólico_

_Sy – y ¿Qué dijo? _

_SA – que prefería morir en la orca antes de verme casada con el – girándose hacia el _

_Sy – era de esperarse – mirándola a los ojos y notando que el brillo de la noche le hacia resaltar su belleza… _

_Se miraron por varios minutos sintiendo que el mundo no existía cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro y sin notarlo se fueron aproximando lentamente hasta darse un beso que contenía toda la ternura que tenían haciendo que ambos sintieran que volaban de la felicidad, cuando se separaron no sabían bien por que pero sintieron que no querían alejarse el uno del otro jamás… el haciendo lo que su corazón le mandaba le acaricio la mejilla mirándola directamente a los ojos _

_Sy – y te piensas casar con el – entristeciéndose un poco al recordar que ella no le pertenecía_

_SA – mientras tenga a mi hermano – también triste _

_Sy – por eso no te preocupes lo sacare pronto de aquí, pero aun así lo aras _

_SA – no _

_Sy – entonces cuando todo esto pase y ya estemos lejos de aquí – sintiéndose muy nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer ya que apenas conocía a aquella joven – se casaría conmigo _

_SA – yo… - lo pensó por unos instantes – si – _

_Syaoran se le lanzo abrasándola ya que desde el día en que la vio supo que ella seria la indicada para el… _

El despertador sonaba como loco y ninguno de los dos sentían muchas ganas de despertar, ella abrió los ojos con pesadez, vio que ya eran las nueve y recordó que tenía que ver a tomoyo a las diez… se levanto tan rápido que se atoro con las cobijas y callo

SA - ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grito al caer algo que funciono mas a Li como despertador, se paro de golpe al escuchar tremendo grito y fue a verla

Sy - ¿estas bien? – dijo mientras abría la puerta y al ver a su novia tirada en el piso se le salio una sonrisa ya que se veía algo graciosa

SA – si… solo fue el susto – Syaoran la ayudo a ponerse de pie

Sy – yo pensé que dormirías más

SA – recuerda que nos veremos con tomoyo

Sy – tenemos que ir yo todavía tengo sueño – frotándose los ojos

SA – si – se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios –apresúrate para que no lleguemos tarde

Ya estaban listos la verdad es que eran una pareja muy atractiva. Sakura llevaba puesto una blusa color verde oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, cabello suelto y Li un pantalón de mezclilla y playera verde oscuro y tenia el cabello alborotado, ambos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al parque donde los esperaría tomoyo… mientras tanto en el parque acababa de llegar tomoyo y se sentó bajo un árbol del lugar, pensaba en lo feliz que era su mejor amiga y de que esperaba algún día estar igual que ella…

Eriol – llevas mucho tiempo esperando – dándole un susto a tomoyo – lo siento estas bien

Tomoyo – si… solo que estaba pensando –un poco apenada

Eriol - ¿en que? Si se puede saber – brindándole una sonrisa

Tomoyo – bueno yo… pensaba en que… será divertido ir al parque de diversiones – con una sonrisa

Eriol – yo opino lo mismo – notando que no era verdad lo que dijo… la contemplo por unos minutos provocándole un sonrojo a tomoyo

Tomoyo – ya llegaron – al ver a su amiga acercarse

Eriol – si ya los vi

SA – hola

Tomoyo – no lo puedo creer llegaste a tiempo – sonriendo

SA – claro yo te lo dije – sonriendo triunfante

Sy – pero hubieras visto como le costo – sonriendo

SA – a ti también – sonriendo divertida al recordarlo con cara de sueño pidiéndole que no fueran

Todos caminaban en dirección al parque de diversiones debido a que no les quedaba muy cerca, durante el camino Li no pudo evitar molestarse al ver como miraba a Sakura, pero prefirió no decir nada ya que lo había prometido y cada vez que Eriol miraba mas profundamente a Sakura el la abrazaba o le daba un rápido beso como diciéndole que ella era solo para el algo que divertía tanto a tomoyo como a Eriol, este ultimo se quedo pensando por un instante y recordó que jama la había visto tan feliz y una expresión de seriedad le apareció al recordar las varias formas en que habían sido separados y eso no le agradaba mucho…

Tomoyo – ¿te encuentras bien? – mirándolo con algo de preocupación

Eriol – si… yo… estoy bien – un poco sorprendido ya que no recordaba que alguna vez hubiese tartamudeado con alguien y un leve sonrojo le apareció en el rostro

Tomoyo – seguro… no te vez bien

Eriol – si solo recordaba – dijo al mismo tiempo que caminaba mas despacio junto a tomoyo

Tomoyo – no eran gratos recuerdos – dijo mirándolo por un instante – por que tu expresión cambio mucho

Eriol – se no eran muy gratos, pero eso no importa en este instante a si que vamos que hoy tiene que ser un día inolvidable – regalándole una de sus sonrisas que le provoco un leve sonrojo a tomoyo

Ambos cambiaron el tema y conversaron de temas bajos y nada importantes y de vez en cuando miraban al par de tortolitos que estaba caminando frente a ellos deseando que algún día ellos pudieran encontrar a esa perna especial que cambiaria sus vidas, ambos suspiraron y al darse cuanta de ello solo se miraron un poco confundidos y deduciendo al mismo tiempo lo que el otro pensaba… sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a al parque… ese día realmente se la pasaron muy bien Sakura y Syaoran se veían algo cansados, pero no pareció importarles mucho, de vez en cuando Syaoran le lanzaba miradas acecinas a Eriol algo de lo cual hasta Sakura se percato y tomoyo solo sonreía al ver la escena, después de divertirse n el parque se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol en un parque a comer, Syaoran se había sentado recargando su espalda en el árbol y Sakura enfrente de el recargándose en su pecho algo que le pareció realmente reconfortante a Li después de comer siguieron conversando de pronto la conversación solo fue entre Eriol y tomoyo y cuando se percataron de esto se giraron a ver a la pareja que los acompañaba y para su sorpresa estaban profundamente dormidos, esto les causo mucha gracia y Eriol se quedo pensando en que tal vez si se le había pasado la mano la noche anterior y su semblante se torno un poco preocupado…

Tomoyo - ¿te encuentras bien? – fue lo que pregunto al verlo un poco preocupado

Eriol – si… solo pensaba en un par de cosas…

Tomoyo - ¿y en que si se puede saber?

Eriol – en que se deben sentir muy felices no te parece- improvisando para no decirle en lo que realmente estaba pensando… la miro por un instante y se sintió un poco extraño ya que pudo ver en sus ojos que no le había creído y luego la vio esbozar una sonrisa que realmente le pareció encantadora

Tomoyo – si… debe ser… - mirándolo a los ojos y por un instante pudo sentir que se perdía en su mirada y su corazón latía acelerado, pero reacciono cuando escucho un bostezo y en seguida se giro hacia su amiga

SA – creo que mejor ya nos vamos… estoy muy cansada – bostezando de nuevo y al parecer sus palabras no decía lo mismo que sus acciones ya que mientras decía eso se acurrucaba en el pecho de Li provocando que entre sueños a el se le escapara una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentirla tan cerca y después de unos instantes abrió con lentitud los ojos

Sy – creo que si – mientras bajaba su mirada hacia ella

Tomoyo – será lo mejor… apenas si están despiertos… ¿no durmieron bien anoche? – un poco preocupada al verlos tan cansados

SA – solo nos desvelamos un rato – mientras daba otro bostezo – pero no es nada – con una sonrisa en el rostro

Tomoyo – haber cuando volvemos a salir me la pase muy bien – con una sonrisa de sincera alegría algo que no dejo de notar cierta persona

Eriol – estaría bien

SA – pues cuando quieran, por mi no hay problema ¿tu que dices Syaoran? – haciendo hacia atrás la cabeza para poder observar sus gestos

Sy – bueno pues… - dudo un poco, pero en cuanto leyó la mirada de Sakura no le quedo mas remedio – cuando quieran – dijo con un tono de resignación

Sakura se puso feliz no sabia bien por que, pero sintió gran afecto por Eriol desde el primer día que lo vio algo que noto Li y por eso no le caía muy bien "ese tal Eriol" como el solía decir para si cuando estaba absorto en sus pensamientos… una ve en casa se sentaron en el sofá abrasándose por un instante aprovechando que Touya no estaba en casa y no les aria el mismo numerito de siempre… ella se encontraba a su lado recargada en su hombro mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos y le acariciaba los largos cabellos algo que a ella le provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad y de ella salio un suspiro…

Sy – te había dicho que me haces muy feliz

SA – no – levantando un poco su rostro para verlo a los ojos, pero el los tenia cerrados y se le veía un semblante muy tranquilo que le provoco un hormigueo en la boca del estomago y controlada por sus impulsos le acaricio el rostro delicadamente

Sy – pues así es me haces sentir una felicidad que jamás imagine – dejándose acariciar por ella al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y la observaba

SA – a mi también – dijo sintiendo su calida mirada

Syaoran obedeció a su corazón y se acerco a su rostro… le rozo los labios con mucha dulzura y le dio un beso que decía mas de lo que podía expresarle con palabras… le acaricio la mejilla y le dio tiernos besos en gran parte de su rostro provocando en ella un sonrojo

Sy – te amo tanto – le dijo antes de hundirse en un profundo beso con ella

SA – yo también te amo – le susurro cerca de sus labios

Continuara…

Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que no había estado muy inspirada espero que fuese de su agrado este el Cáp. 17 y agradezco los comentarios positivos que he recibido y especialmente a

Amelia Salazar, Asuka Sakura y angelesss que me han ayudado tanto con sus cometarios como con sus consejos besos y abrazos hasta el próximo capitulo


	18. cap18

_**UNA LUZ DEL CORAZON **_

_**CAPITULO 18**_

_AUTORA: FANNY MENINA _

Ha pasado casi un mes desde la primera prueba, las cosas han transcurrido aparentemente normales Sakura y Syaoran siguen entrenando aunque también se la pasan en plena batalla con Touya ya que el todavía no termina de aceptar su relación, a decir verdad el pensaba que jamás aceptaría tal cosa por que muy en el fondo el quería escoger al hombre adecuado para su hermana, el estaba muy seguro de que Li seria un buen hombre en el futuro, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo que se quedara con su hermana así que se hizo el firme propósito de separarlos sin pensar en las consecuencias y como se lo propuso se puso a pensar en la mejor manera de hacerlo y recordó la vez que le presento a una chica muy atractiva pensó que Li como cualquier mocoso se dejaría deslumbrar por la belleza de aquella chica, pero para su sorpresa Li no le presto ni un poquito de atención y hasta ya la trato muy mal era algo que hacia siempre y que solo con Sakura lo dejaba de lado.

Touya estaba hecho una fiera no se le ocurría nada para separarlos hasta que se acordó de que alguna vez Sakura estuvo muy enamorada de su hermano idea que descarto casi inmediatamente al recordar que Yuki era el guardián de su hermana y que no era humano, talvez ni siquiera podría llevar una vida muy adecuada… el se encontraba en su habitación algo perturbado y muy molesto por que no se le ocurría nada para alejar a ese tal Li de su hermana de ese tal Li Syaoran "que nombre tan mas horrible" pensó al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente con la mano como signo de su desesperación hasta que escucho unas carcajadas que provenían de la parte baja de la casa y de inmediato se paro para ir a ver que les era tan divertido… bajo con lentitud las escaleras ya que no estaba de muy buen humor, se paro en seco al ver la escena frente a si en la entrada de la cocina vio a su hermana con Li, por un breve instante los observo con ternura la cual al instante trato de eliminar… en la mesa de la cocina se encontraban los ingredientes para un pastel y ellos estaban jugando con una especie de masa que se embarraban mientras reían y se carcajeaban y vio algo que jamás había visto antes… un brillo muy especial en la mirada de su hermana y también en la de Li los cuales todavía no se percataban de su presencia y seguirán jugar y en un movimiento rápido el la tomo por la cintura y le dijo:

Sy – creo que hoy no comeremos pastel – con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un sonrojo muy especial en sus mejillas

SA – creo que no – también con una sonrisa y sonrojada

Syaoran fijo la mirada en esos labios que le parecían perfectos y pensó en las muchas veces que los había tenido contra los suyos y que cada vez sentía mas amor al hacerlo… lentamente se acerco rozándolos con suavidad provocando en ella un suspiro… la beso con todo el amor que en el había para ella abrazándola con fuerza al mismo tiempo que ella le rodeaba el cuello…

Touya no entendía el por que no los interrumpió mientras se dirigía a su habitación al mismo tiempo que pensaba en que jamás había visto a nadie entregarse de esa manera… en un beso como si llevaran años sin verse, también pensaba que le pareció hermoso y por un momento se alegro por su hermana ya que nunca la había visto tan feliz a pesar de los probables problemas que la rodeaban y sin notarlo sonrió…

Papa - ¿Por qué estas tan contento Touya? – al verlo llegar ala entrada de su habitación mientras el salía de la propia

Touya – yo no estoy feliz estoy molesto – al mismo tiempo que cambiaba la expresión de su rostro

Su padre no creyó ni una palabra de lo que su hijo le decía y cuando llego a la cocina entendió lo que había pasado y noto que su hijo ya empezaba a comprender lo que su pequeña hermana había encontrado y al igual que Touya se marcho dejándolos solos y pensó que seria cuestión de tiempo para que su hijo lo aceptara y sonrió para sus adentros sintiéndose realizado como padre al ver que su hija era muy feliz a pesar de la misión que les esperaba…

Después de aquel beso en el que le entrego su alma se quedaron mirándose por varios minutos sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía solo par que ellos se disfrutaran…

Sy – eres… tan dulce y calida – en un susurro

SA – yo… - no pudo decir nada ya que Syaoran le coloco un dedo sobre sus labios para que no hablara

Sy – negando con la cabeza – deja termino – dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dando un suspiro – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no se como aguante lo que llevo de ella sin ti… como es que sobreviví siendo tan inexistente para mi y ahora que te tengo no creo poder vivir sin ti – dándole pequeños besos en los ojos – te amo tanto – en cada mejilla – y creo que siquiera esas palabras pueden decirte todo lo que mi corazón tiene para ti – en los labios…acariciando su rostro – te amo – le susurro antes de besarla de nuevo y estrecharla con un poco mas de fuerza

SA – yo también te amo – realmente sonrojada al mismo tempo que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad a cada palabra que el le decía sintiendo que ahora mas que nunca lucharía para que permanecieran juntos – yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti – acariciándole el rostro lo que le ocasiono a Li un estremecimiento al sentir su calida mano – y no me alcanzan las palabras ni la vida para expresarte lo que siento por ti – sonriéndole

Después de eso se fundieron en un beso que les provoco tanta alegría que les brotaron lagrimas de felicidad al tiempo que sentían que el corazón les salía del pecho…

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy distante se encontraban dos hombres mirándose con recelo

Motmo – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sin rodeos

Tomokazu - ¿Qué más podría hacer? – Con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- vine a buscarte ya que al parecer tú no tenías las intenciones de unirtenos

Motmo – por supuesto que no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo – sonriendo de la misma manera – nunca ha sido nuestro destino atacarlos y por otro lado ya si estoy trabajando con lo que se me encomendó y no pienso dejarlo de lado por simples rencorcillos que no vienen al caso

Tomokazu – ya veo que sigues molesto por lo que paso la ultima vez, pero para que veas que soy bueno contigo te puedo decir que ella también reencarno… - haciendo una breve pausa- claro que como ella no es como nosotros no recuerda nada – mirando con diversión la expresión de su acompañante

Motmo – ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no es un invento tuyo para que les ayude?

Tomokazu – me imagino que debes tener bien grabada el aura que la rodea tu sabes bien que eso es lo que nunca cambia – mirándolo triunfante al verlo dudar – entonces

Motmo – iré, pero si descubro que me mientes en cualquier cosa te olvidaras de mi ayuda

Tomokazu – perfecto

Motmo – pero actuare por mi cuenta hasta que lo considere necesario no pienso estar mas del tiempo debido contigo – con el tono mas frió que encontró en su repertorio

Tomokazu – eso que significa – muy enojado

Motmo – eso quiere decir que viviré solo… me acercare a ellos solo… y que no tendré contacto con ustedes hasta que sea hora

Tomokazu - ¿y cuando será eso? – muy exasperado

Motmo – cuando yo lo decida… aun soy mas inteligente que tu a si que vete y déjame solo

Tomokazu ya pudo decir nada ya que antes de que pudiera hablar ya se encontraba afuera de la mansión en que se encontraba

Tomokazu – ese maldito lo volvió hacer – muy enojado – bueno al menos conseguí lo que quería – con una sonrisa de triunfo

A Tomokazu no le quedo más remedio que irse aunque muy en el fondo satisfecho, por que creyó que no lo lograría solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera cobrar venganza por lo sucedido la última vez que estuvieron cerca en una vida… se quedo perdido en sus recueros y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la habitación de aquel lujoso hotel, se recostó en la cama y se quedo pensando en aquel día que la vio hace no mas de 50 años de eso se veía tan hermosa que la lujuria le invadió por completo y se dejo llevar por sus sentidos sin saber los problemas que le ocasionaría aquella relación aunque el sabia que ella no quería a nadie mas que a si misma y que jamás seria diferente aunque ella no lo supiera… dio un suspiro un tanto nostálgico…

Mientras tanto Motmo seguía pensando en lo que le acababan de rebelar… seria posible que si estuviera en esta época… o solo seria una mentira mas de Tomokazu, aunque eso no le parecía raro Tomokazu siempre fue mentiroso y manipulador… recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez… la esencia de su alma lo deslumbro y no sabia muy bien por que… que tenia de especial… sobre todo sabiendo que ella no era exactamente la perfección en persona tenia, demasiados defectos y llevaba una vida no muy grata… ahora era cuando dudaba si quería estar cerca de aquella esencia de nuevo… pero la curiosidad pudo mas que su sentido común así que arreglaría todo para irse de inmediato a Japón…

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel encuentro tan desagradable entre Tomokazu y Motmo… Tomokazu apenas hacia un par de días que había regresado a Hong Kong donde seguían ocultos Megumi y Nozomu quienes seguían aun débiles después del último encuentro con sus eternos rivales.

Sakura y Syaoran parecían estar muy bien dados los últimos acontecimientos… hace aproximadamente una semana que había aparecido la segunda amenaza, pero gracias a que no habían descuidado su entrenamiento reaccionaron oportunamente para que nada malo sucediera esta vez no utilizaron demasiada energía, Sakura parecía estar bien aunque estaba un poco preocupada últimamente veía a su amiga muy decaída y eso era algo que no le gustaba así que decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto… decidió que seria bueno tener un día en el que solo estuvieran ellas dos ya que desde que estaba Li con ella no había tenido tiempo de estar con tomoyo y ponerle atención… cuando le dijo a Li sus planes en un principio se molesto un poco por que sintió que lo hacían a un lado, pero después de pensarlo un poco supo que era una buena idea ya que el también había notado el animo de tomoyo y no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar, claro que Sakura se puso feliz al saber que había entendido y le prometió que le compensaría de alguna manera.

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, despertó con lentitud sintiéndose ansiosa ya que hoy saldría de paseo con tomoyo después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo… se levanto rápidamente y se arreglo de la misma manera, todavía era temprano… algo raro pensó ella… después de varios minutos salio de su habitación mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que su hermano no estuviera cerca toco a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entro… se quedo observando por varios minutos y una sonrisa de ternura le apareció en el rostro al ver a Li perdidamente dormido a pesar de que ya era muy tarde para que lo hiciera, se aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta y con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama y lo observo con detenimiento se veía tan contento… le retiro varios cabellos del rostro y se acerco con sumo cuídalo…le dio pequeños besos y las mejillas y otro en los labios… Syaoran abrió despacio los ojos y sonrió al ver lo que tenia frente a si

Sy – que bonita manera de empezar el día – le dijo después de un suspiro

SA – eso crees – brindándole una sonrisa – disculpa si te desperté… pero me sobro un poco de tiempo antes de irme y quise pasar a verte

Sy – si me sigues despertando así no habrá ningún problema – sonriéndole

SA – en que soñabas

Sy - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

SA – es que te veías muy contento

Sy – ven aquí – le dijo mientras se hacia a un lado y levantaba las cobijas

SA – pero… - un poco dudosa

Sy – te prometo portarme bien

Sakura se recostó a su lado y se acurruco en sus brazos

Sy – soñé que estaba si contigo – le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – por eso estaba contento, pero ahora que estoy despierto estoy mas contento – con una sonrisa provocando que la pobre de Sakura se pusiera colorada – te quiero

SA – yo también – escondiéndose en su pecho al tiempo que lo rodeaba con su brazo provocando en el infinidad de sensaciones – ya me tengo que ir

Sy – solo quédate un momento mas – acariciándole la cabellera

Sakura levanto la mirada y se quedo pérdida en su mirada… aquellos ojos color ámbar que la miraban con profundidad y que hacían que se le olvidara todo… cerro sus ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos

Sy – te voy a extrañar – le dijo en un susurro

SA – solo estaré fuera unas horas – sonriendo un tanto divertida

Sy – eso no importa serán horas que estarás alejada de mi – dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

SA – yo también te extrañare, pero pensare en ti

Sy – te amo – le dio otro beso – ahora vete, por que si te quedas un minuto mas no podré dejarte ir… soy capaz de raptarte todo el día

SA – yo también te amo – con una sonrisa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue al lugar donde había acordado verse con tomoyo

Iba caminando en dirección al parque para ver a Sakura… pensaba en el día anterior cuando Sakura le dijo que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella… aunque en el fondo ella sabia las razones le alegro mucho la idea de pasar el día con ella… caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba… se giro y vio a un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años de cabello negro y corto, con una expresión gentil en el rostro y cuerpo un tanto atlético… cuando aquel hombre llego a su lado le extendió el brazo mostrándole una pequeña bolsa que al parecer se le había caído

Tomoyo – muchas gracias- recibiendo el objeto – no me di cuenta que se cayó

Motmo – mi nombre es Motmo Hayashi y no se preocupe fue un placer para mi entregársela señorita Daidoji

Tomoyo – como sabe mi apellido

Motmo – eso es lo que dice el bolso – sonriéndole

_**Continuara………**_

**De nuevo muchas gracias a las personas que siguen cada capitulo de este fan fic y discúlpenme nuevamente por las faltas de ortografía, pero eso es algo que no se me da en fin que se le va hacer hasta el próximo capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y dudas para así poder mejorar… besos bye **


	19. cap 19

_Bien antes que nada me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía y les informo que estoy escribiendo otro fic que se llama la incondicional del cual ya publique dos capítulos jajaja bien pues me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo _

_**Una luz del corazón **_

_**Capitulo 19 **_

Autora: Fanny medina

Tomoyo - ¡Sakura! – gritaba mientras corría hacia a ella

SA – veo que te estas cobrando las veces que llegue tarde – bromeo con una enorme sonrisa

Tomoyo – lo siento venia bien de tiempo, pero… tomoyo le contó lo sucedido y Sakura pereció alegrarse al ver la manera en la que ella lo relataba – si después de eso me invito a salir

SA – y ¿Qué le dijiste?

Tomoyo – no le dije nada me dijo que lo pensara y me pidió mi numero y… pues se lo di – dijo un poco apenada

SA – que bien y a donde quieres ir

Tomoyo – pues vamos a almorzar tengo hambre – con una sonrisa

Sakura y tomoyo se fueron a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de ese lugar y tomoyo le relato lo sucedido a Sakura le dio mucho gusto ver a su amiga entusiasmada con ese tal Motmo, pero había algo que no terminaba de agradarle tenia como un mal presentimiento…

Li estaba sentado en la sala tratando de leer un libro que le envió su madre y digo tratando por que no tenia mucho éxito

Touya - ¿te sucede algo? – le pregunto mientras entraba a la sala

Sy – no – tratando de no hablar con el

Touya – ya se tu también te sientes extraño sin el monstruo – con una sonrisa burlona

Sy – no le digas monstruo – molesto

Touya – aun no entiendo por que estas con esa atolondrada de mi hermana es distraída y muy ingenua

Sy – eso es algo que a ti no te importa ahora déjame en paz que tengo que leer

Touya – no creo que puedas leer – al ver la cara de confusión de Li – tienes el libro al revés – soltó una carcajada – te pareces a ella

Sy – déjanos en paz

Touya – te diré algo mocoso quiera o no quiera tu seguirás con ella a si que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa primero que nada si la haces sufrir te matare, segundo si ella se aleja de ti are fiesta y tercero no me queda mas remedio que aceptarlo a si que hagamos una tregua yo no les digo nada siempre y cuando no estén derramando tanta miel por toda la casa es realmente fastidioso

Sy – bien – un poco molesto

Touya – eso es un trato – se estrecharon las manos con mucho trabajo he hicieron como que no estaban ahí para continuar con sus labores…

Nakuru – Eriol que te pasa… te he visto algo pensativo

Eriol – ya llego el tercero… eso no me agrada se supone que llegaría en un año no ahora… no lo entiendo que es lo que pretende…

Nakuru – tercero no se supone que es el 4

Eriol – no el es el tercero Megumi solo hizo un pacto con el diablo y se convirtió en un sirviente cualquiera el es el único que puede ser eliminado, pero el que acaba de llegar es el mas poderoso de los tres es la cabeza

Spi – ahora entiendo por que trato de apresurar el despertar de sus recuerdos

Eriol a si es pero al parecer siguen a su paso tardaran mucho en recordar cada vida y su propósito para cada una de ellas

Nakuru – lo que aun no entiendo es por que interviniste

Eriol – por que si no lo hacia tal vez ya no habría otra vida para ninguno de nosotros

Spi – eso que significa

Eriol – que esta vez las consecuencias serán mas graves de lo acostumbrado y si no intervenía se nos saldrían las cosas de las manos

Spi – y que es lo que quieren hacer esta vez

Eriol – iniciar el fin del mundo, pero las personas han ido acabado con este mundo y no lo resistirá y entonces será el final no quedara nada, por eso tendré que adelantar mas mis planes llama a Kaho y dile que venga que ya es hora

Spi - ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Eriol – regresarles todos sus recuerdos de una buena vez no nos conviene esperar mucho

Nakuru - ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Eriol – ya tenia todo planeado, pero ahora que lo pienso veré primero cuales son sus intenciones… tengo curiosidad… pero aun a si llamen a Kaho

Ese día se divirtieron mucho juntas como ya no lo hacían desde hace meses…

SA – tomoyo quieres ir a cenar con nosotros

Tomoyo – no te preocupes por mí

SA – no es por que me preocupe es que quiero que vengas con nosotros ¿Qué te parece?

Tomoyo – bien

Sakura llamo a su padre para decirle que invitaría a tomoyo, después de eso se tomaron un helado y regresaron a su casa en cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Li quien la esperaba como niño al pie de la puerta y en cuanto la vio se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza algo que les causo mucha gracia a todos… bueno a Touya no

Sy – el día se me hizo eterno – después de comérsela a besos

SA – yo también te extrañe

Papa – pasen no se queden hay… antes de que kero se termine todo lo de la cocina… también vino Yukito

Todos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cenar… la cena fue amena; por primera vez desde que llego Li no se sentía tensión en la mesa algo que fue muy agradable para todos…

Touya – oye monstruo

SA – que no soy un monstruo

Touya – ya no dejes solo a ese mocoso ni siquiera podía leer un libro lo tenia al revés… aparte de que desespera se la paso dando vueltas de un lado a otro ¡h… – ahogo una exclamación al sentir un punta pie debajo de la mesa vio hacia delante y era Li que tenia una venita en la frente – solo dije la verdad… en fin me voy a descansar hasta mañana

- hasta mañana – dijeron todos

Tomoyo – bien pues yo ya me voy… ya me están esperando a fuera

Yukito – yo también ya me boy

Papa – bien espero verlos pronto por aquí – con una sonrisa mientras los veía salir

Kero – bien yo iré a dormir estoy cansado – mientras subía a la habitación de Sakura

SA – yo lavare los platos… así que ve a descansar papa

Papa – no hay problema yo lo puedo hacer

SA – no yo lo ago además necesitas descanso mañana iras a tu excavación no es así

Sy – si baya a descansar yo le ayudare

Papa – bien, pero pórtense bien

SA – por supuesto que si

Papa – bien hasta mañana – subió a su cuarto y se escucho que cerró la puerta

SA - ¿que? – fue lo que dijo al sentir los brazos de Li rodearle la cintura por la espalda

Sy – te extrañe mucho – le dijo al oído y le dio un pequeño y suave beso en la oreja acto que le produjo un escalofrió a la pobre de Sakura

SA – yo también te extrañe – dándose la vuelta para verlo – te quiero – le acaricio el rostro y le dio un leve beso en los labios

Sy – yo te quiero mas – abrazándola con fuerza – sabes antes de venir a Japón soñé contigo

SA – en serio – levantando el rostro de la comodidad de su pecho

Sy – si, por eso trataba de no llevarme bien contigo, pero no pude – le dio un pequeño beso – perdóname

SA - ¿Por qué?

Sy – por todas las cosas que te hice

SA – no tengo nada que perdonarte yo sabia que no lo decías ni hacías de verdad – le dedico una sonrisa – ahora vamos hay que asear lo que ocupamos – le dio un beso y se separo de el

Cuando terminaron de lavar los trastes y acomodar todo en su lugar Syaoran se le acerco con lentitud y la estrecho en sus brazos y permanecieron así por varios minutos…

SA – creo que es mejor que descansemos

Sy – quédate así conmigo un rato mas – la tomo de la mano y la condujo al sofá donde se sentaron abrasados un rato viendo una película… - dime como te la pasaste hoy – mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

SA –muy bien ya tenia tiempo que no platicaba con Tomoyo, pero sabes hoy la vi mas animada

Sy – como no iba a estarlo si te acaparo todo el día – con cierto aire de resentimiento en su voz

SA – hay Syaoran no cambiaras… - se abraso un poco mas a el – me dijo que conoció a un sujeto – con cierta preocupación

Sy – pero – dijo el como adivinándole el pensamiento

SA – tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese sujeto

Sy – Sakura creo que tendrás que esperar a conocerlo

SA – dio un suspiro – creo que si

Li le puso una mano sobre la cintura y con la otra sujeto su rostro… la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mirada la beso con dulzura que poco a poco se convirtió en pasión y ansiedad y ella le correspondía de la misma manera sentía que el corazón se le salía y que el calor habitaba su cuerpo y cuando reacciono ya estaba sobre ella en el sofá… se sintió apenado y se iba a levantar…

SA – quédate un momento así – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Sy – es que… no fue mi intención – con la respiración algo agitada

SA – no importa yo te amo y me gusta estar cerca de ti – lo abraso con fuerza y a el no le quedo mas que hacer lo mismo (que sacrificio no)

Sy – yo pienso igual – se hizo a un lado y la abraso… siguieron viendo la película, el sueño los venció…………………

_Sy – hola – dijo mientras llegaba a aquel jardín donde se encontraban cada noche _

_SA – hola – sin dejar de ver el cielo como si en el se encontraran todas sus respuestas _

_Sy – también lo has recordado todo no es así – coloco su mano sobre su hombro y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla _

_SA – si – con cierta tristeza en su voz _

_Sy – no te preocupes lo arreglaremos – le acaricio con cariño la cabeza _

_SA – y si no es así _

_Sy – te prometo que así será… lo que aun no entiendo es por que estamos reunidos aquí esto nunca había sucedido _

_SA – si había pasado, pero eso que antes de que tú también fueras como nosotros_

_Sy – entiendo y cuando paso _

_SA – al principio de la humanidad a Motmo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de reunirnos a todos para acabar con nosotros, pero no lo logro solo puedo eliminar nuestros cuerpos ya que nuestras almas serán inmortales – con cierto tono de melancolía – ahora solo tenemos que tener cuidado ya que Tomokazu debe estar cerca y también Nozomu y hay que procurar que Megumi no sepa lo que somos _

_Sy – por que no quieres que lo sepa_

_SA – por que tomocazu es como el es la mano derecha de Motmo y se encarga de hacer tratos con almas normales para que sean sus sirvientes… las ultimas se quedaron en este mundo vagando sin cuerpo como penitencia de lo que hicieron _

_Sy – ya entiendo… a un así lo resolveremos ya lo veras… y cuando todo esto termine serás mi esposa verdad – tomando su barbilla para que lo viera _

_SA – si lo seré- se dieron un beso apasionado sin saber que eran observados _

_Sy – bien pronto sacaremos a tu hermano de aquí y nos las arreglaremos para cumplir con la misión- le dio un ultimo beso antes de irse…_

_Continuara… _


	20. revelaciones

Antes que nada siento haberme tardado en sacar el capitulo 20, pero me entretuve escribiendo "la incondicional"… por eso es que lo hice un poco mas larga… bueno aquí esta espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios

Besos adiós

_**Una luz del corazón **_

_**Capitulo 20 **_

Fanny Medina

Hay se encontraba ella con un hermoso vestido azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos y su delgada figura, el cabello suelto que caía con hermosos rizos negros que se movían con el pasar del viento, y una sonrisa en el rostro acompañada por una sensación de nerviosismo y un aire de ansiedad… con cuidado deslizo sus cabellos detrás de su oreja y fijo su vista en dirección a un apuesto joven que se acercaba a ella vestido para la ocasión

Tomoyo – pensé que no vendrías p

Motmo – no seria capaz de dejar plantada a tan hermosa dama – dándole un beso en la mano… provocando el sonrojo de tomoyo – bien estas lista

Tomoyo – por supuesto – lo tomo del brazo y caminaron a la salida de aquel parque donde se habían citado

Motmo – dime tomoyo que es lo que te gusta – sonriéndole

Tomoyo – bueno pues a mi me gusta cantar… hacer películas y obras de teatro y diseñar… me gusta pintar… me encanta pintar

Motmo – que bien… y… – se detuvo con una expresión de susto ante lo que tenía frente a si

Tomoyo - ¿te encuentras bien?

Motmo – si… solo vi a alguien

Tomoyo – supongo que a nadie agradable

Motmo – si a si es nadie agradable…. Pero olvidemos eso vamos están exhibiendo una película que al parecer esta buena

Tomoyo – bien

Motmo estaba contento con la bella acompañante de esa tarde soleada, pero estaba preocupado por lo que vio… a su mente llegaron tantos recuerdos que hicieron que se olvidara de su preocupación… tomoyo ahora ese era su nombre era una lastima que ella nunca recordaría lo que paso y por otra parte era mejor… la tarde fue una de las mejores de todas sus vidas por el simple echo de que ella estaba hay con el y que esta vez nadie interferiría… después de ir al cine la llevo a cenar y de ahí a su casa…

Motmo – realmente disfrute estar contigo hoy – dedicándole una sonrisa mientras llegaban a la entrada de su casa (más bien a la reja frente a la enorme mansión) – te gustaría volver a salir conmigo

Tomoyo – bien pues yo también me la pase muy bien contigo y si me gustaría que saliéramos de nuevo – sonriéndole

Motmo se acerco mas a ella la tomo con delicadeza de la cintita y la atrajo hacia si la beso con dulzura provocando para ambos sensaciones distintas… a ella le pareció que el era alguien como nadie que conociera, pero no se sentía completa a su lado y a el le parecía tocar el cielo teniéndola entre sus brazos…

Motmo - bien entonces te llamo – le dio un beso fugas en los labios y se marcho…

Llevaba ahí un buen rato esperando y esperando cuando sintió que la rodeaban por la espalda… giro un poco la cabeza… cruzo su mirada con unos penetrantes ojos color ámbar que la observaban desde hace un buen rato

Sy – que es lo que haces aquí – abrazándola con fuerza

SA – tomoyo tuvo una cita y me prometió llamar para contarme como le fue

Sy – pero no parece que te alegres

SA – te diré la verdad a mi no me inspira confianza el tipo con el que salio, pero la vi entusiasmada a si que preferí no decirle nada

Sy – yo pienso que deberías decírselo… ella entenderá… además si no te agrada es por algo… a ti muy pocas personas te caen mal o no les tienes confianza

SA – tienes razón – su mirada se intensifico algo que a Li le encanto y ella se separo de el – que aria yo sin ti – le dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que cayo sobre el…

A su mente llegaron recuerdos que jamás espero se vio a si misma sentada en algo parecido a un parque junto a un hombre que no conocía, pero que le provocaba una mala sensación… también vio a Li acercársele, pero en ese momento una batalla de poderes empezó… el hombre al cual no conocía le lanzo una especie de hechizo a Li y ella solo se lanzo sobre el… ambos cayeron al piso… Sakura le miro a los ojos y le dijo con voz suave "nos veremos pronto"

Sy – Sakura… - dijo casi en un susurro al ver que ella no abría los ojos y solo lo abrasaba con fuerza – Sakura – elevando la voz - ¡Sakura! – sacudiéndola un poco – al ver que no reaccionaba se dio la vuelta ligeramente para que ella quedara en el suelo trato de alejarse un poco pero ella estaba aferrada a el y el estaba mas preocupado que nunca – Sakura – le volvió a llamar, pero ella seguía sin responder a si que solo la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro al oído – tienes que reaccionar – para lo que ella contesto…

SA – no… no… no lo permitiré – dijo e un susurro

Syaoran no entendió bien lo que ella dijo, pero la paz a su alma regreso cuando ella abrió lentamente los ojos… se allegro tanto que le beso los ojos, la frente, las mejillas… hasta que llego a sus labios y solo se dejo llevar por la emoción sin percatarse de que la besaba de manera diferente… con mas amor del que el jamás hubiera imaginado y con una pasión desenfrenada que provoco que los sentidos de ambos despertaran a todo su potencial… después de varios minutos así Li recobro su compostura de preocupación

Sy – que fue lo que te paso… me diste un gran susto… - aun en el piso y sin dejar de acariciar su rostro

SA – yo tuve un recuerdo – un tanto nerviosa y muy preocupada

Sy – pero nunca los habías tenido despierta

Sa – lo se…

Sy – y que clase de recuerdo era

Sa – Syaoran uno de lo mas horrible – apunto de llorar – te mataban

Sy – Sakura… pero yo estoy aquí contigo

Sa – si, pero eso si paso y eso es lo que no me gusta

Sy – ya veras que todo saldrá bien esta vez no pienso morir – le dio un largo y calido beso

Touya – pensé que habíamos quedado en algo sobre la miel – un poco molesto… bueno muy… muy molesto

Ambos se levantaron de golpe y solo agacharon la mirada… estaban rojísimos y muy apenados por la forma tan comprometedora en que los encontraron…

Sy – bueno… - los salvo la campana… el teléfono sonó y Sakura recordó que esperaba esa llamada y sin decir nada se abalanzo sobre el teléfono para contestar mientras Touya y Syaoran tenían un duelo de miradas…

Era ya muy noche y el caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda… pensaba en que probablemente esta vez no tenían que ser las cosas así que solo tal vez este mundo mereciera existir, pero también que este mundo tenia tantas cosas por las cuales ya no debería existir… dio un suspiro… pero no era posible el tenia que cumplir con su cometido… si no lo hacia algo grave le podría pasar y eso no lo permitiría se amaba mucho a si mismo como para permitir que algo le pasara… ahora que lo pensaba con claridad no fue buena idea salir a la luz antes de tiempo… eso podía estropear sus planes…se paro en seco cuando vull la figura de un hombre acercándose…

Eriol – miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí… pensé que Motmo nunca salía… - con burla en sus palabras

Motmo – y yo pensé que siempre estabas con tu hermana

Eriol – le estoy dando su espacio

Motmo – lo que quiere decir que ella no sabe toda la verdad

Eriol – pero pronto la sabrá

Motmo – no deberías intervenir con sus recuerdos

Eriol – mira quien lo dice… el maldito que revolvió los míos a su conveniencia ¿Qué haces aquí?

Motmo – pero no me negaras que fue muy divertido – con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – tengo que confesarte que no esperaba verte hoy y dos veces es mi día de suerte

Eriol – creo que es el mío… que no lo notaste te estuve siguiendo un momento y tu tenias abajo tus defensas… creo que si le digo a Tomokazu se burlara de ti

Motmo – creo que no te creerá… lo cierto es que se que no me aras nada no eres capaz

Eriol - ¿quieres probar? – al borde del enfado

Motmo – hay Eriol tu no te cansas de hacerme reír… si te llamas Eriol no a como te llamas esta vez… en fin eso no me importa… y la respuesta a tu pregunta es… vengo de vacaciones a si que no tengo intenciones de atacar solo quiero pasar un buen rato

Eriol – no te creo tu nunca haces ese tipo de cosas

Motmo – eso a mi no me importa a si que hasta otro día – se marcho caminando junto a el y mirándolo con repulsión

Eriol se quedo un poco desconcertado y recordó cuando lo vio en la tarde junto a Tomoyo sintió lo que nunca en ninguna de sus vidas havia sentido los famosos "celos"… pensó que Tomoyo era hermosa y tenia una esencia que jamás había visto antes… camino hasta su casa con la cabeza llena de pensamientos confusos acerca de la amiga de su querida hermana… que rayos le pasaba en estos momentos no podía darse el lujo de sentir confusión ya que esa confusión podría segar su buen juicio a si que tomo una decisión esa noche le devolvería a su hermana sus recuerdos y tal vez ella podría aconsejarle después de todo ella era la mejor para ayudarlo… pero dudo un poco al entender que también tenia que regresárselos a Syaoran a pesar de que el quería a su hermana no se llevaban muy bien… en fin ya había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás… suspiro al encontrarse en la entrada de su casa… "esto no será fácil" pensó mientras entraba a paso lento a su casa… cuando llego al estudio ya lo estaba esperando Kaho, Nakuru y Spi

Nakuru – que bueno que has llegado te hemos esperado mucho tiempo

Eriol – perdón por la tardanza… pero tuve que hablar con alguien

Kaho – estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer

Eriol – no puedo darme el lujo de perder mas tiempo… todavía me faltaban dos pruebas, pero el hecho de que el este aquí nos reduce el tiempo… a un no puedo creer que nada saliera como lo planee

Kaho – eso es lo que crees… a mi parecer las cosas funcionaron Syaoran fue entrenado por lo mejor de china y ahora esta a lado de Sakura enseñándole lo que sabe y lo mejor es que les diste tiempo de estar juntos creo que todo salio bien además ella es mas fuerte en este momento…

Eriol – creo que tienes razón… … … … veo que tienes todo listo…

Kaho – si, pero aun tenemos que esperar un poco mas

Eriol - lo se

Todos se pusieron cómodos para esperar… erial apareció una clase de espejo como el que usaban los hermanos Seki para espiar y por medio del cual vieron a Sakura que terminaba su cena… se veía algo preocupada… después de varios minutos se fueron a descansar… esperaron un momento mas hasta que vieron que Sakura y Syaoran estuvieran profundamente dormidos…

Eriol – bien ya es hora Kaho comienza – se recostó en un gran sofá cerro los ojos y espero

Sakura soñaba con el cielo y una luna llena que la llenaba de dicha… caminaba sobre las nubes parpadeo un poco y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro y por un momento sintió miedo hasta que vio una luz de la cual salía un joven…

Sa - ¿Quién eres? – dijo entre sus nervios

Eriol – soy tu hermano

Sa – pero tú no eres Touya

Eriol – nuestra hermandad va mas allá de la sangre que compartes en este momento… nosotros somos hermanos por que decidimos serlo… yo soy Eriol

Sa – pero

Eriol – para que puedas entenderlo he venido, pero antes hay que esperar a que llegue Syaoran – se acerco a ella – sabes te extrañe mucho

Sa – bueno yo

Eriol – no tienes que decir nada – la estrecho entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Sy – hey tu suéltala – gritaba Syaoran con desesperación mientras corría hacia ellos

Sa – Syaoran

Sy – te digo que la sueltes – cuando por fin llego se la arrebato de los brazos

Eriol – creo que no podrás impedir que abrase a mi hermana

Sy - ¿tú hermana? – con desconcierto mientras abrazaba a su novia

Eriol – bien ahora estamos completos… empezare por explicarles la situación nosotros somos almas mágicas encargadas de mantener el balance en el mundo a que me refiero… a que no sea mayor las acciones malignas o mayor las positivas… cada alma reencarna en otro cuerpo, pero no recuerdan nada de lo que paso antes… nosotros al ser mágicos recordamos cada vida y así logramos saber nuestro propósito en el mundo… que siempre es el mismo… mantener el balance… en un principio solo eran 2 las almas que se encontraban en lucha constante… esas dos almas eran Motmo y Sakura… Motmo se podría decir que es la parte negativa que trata de controlar o destruir el mundo… Sakura es la parte benéfica que trata de defenderlo contra todo… ahora síganme que les mostrare varias de sus vidas… se supone que ustedes lo tienen que recordar por su cuenta, pero no hay tiempo… ya ha ocurrido varias veces que recuperan sus recuerdos demasiado tarde y por eso mueren dejando un caos fatal en el planeta – Sakura y Li caminaron de tras de el mientras escuchaban atentos sin interrumpir – les explicare algo esto no es un sueño… es la manera que encontré para comunicárselos – llegaron a un lugar lleno de puertas – bien ahora entraremos a la primera vida de Sakura – entraron y lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos

_Sakura se encontraba más hermosa que nunca con ropas de las cuales no podrían decir su origen o época… frente a ella se encontraba Motmo con una expresión de maldad pura…_

_Motmo – no lo puedo creer… a caso estas loca… una insignificancia como tu jamás podrá vencerme yo soy poderoso – muy burlón _

_Sakura – entonces será peor para ti perder contra una insignificancia- en el mismo tono _

_Motmo – no me hagas reír – soltó la carcajada… en cuanto encontró la oportunidad la ataco sin contemplaciones provocándole una gran herida en una pierna – lo vez no estas list… - no pudo continuar ya que Sakura lo ataco _

_Ambos comenzaron con el duelo, pero lo curioso era que no usaban magia ellos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo…_

Eriol – en esta vida todavía no tenían magia… en esta vida se te valoro para saber si eras capaz de cumplir con la misión… y como puedes ver tu ganaste – mientras veían como Sakura vencía a Motmo, pero ella estaba muy mal herida a si que cayo al suelo agonizando – bien es hora de salir – ellos lo siguieron sin protestar – bien esa fue la acción que te llevo a donde estas y en cuanto a Motmo el ya estaba en eso a si que no gano nada al contrario le mandaron ayuda y es cuando entro Tomokazu claro que a Motmo no le cayo bien la noticia y casi lo mata… después de que a ti te brindaron poderes y todo eso te mandaron conmigo a tu siguiente vida en la que éramos amigos… bueno pues en esa vida fueron nuestro primeros enfrentamientos juntos… - dio un suspiro – que tiempos aquellos – sonrió y siguió caminando – vamos a donde comenzó la historia con Seki… - entraron a otra puerta – este es el jardín en el que se conocieron y en el que después de aquel día se vieron cada noche… bien lo que paso es que ellos tenían un plan para empezar con la mayor de las guerras, pero no les funciono… a mi me capturaron por que yo era un obstáculo, pero yo aun no recordaba nada a si que Motmo aprovecho esto y manipulo mis recuerdos no se exactamente que paso pero yo le dije todo a Megumi y fue entonces cundo hizo un pacto con Tomokazu ya que se obsesiono con Sakura la pelea fue la peor de todas el castillo tenia tantos pasillos que era imposible encontrarlos – relataba mientras ellos observaban aquella batalla

_Sakura estaba cerca de Syaoran tratando de encontrar a Megumi… mientras tanto ellos los estaban buscando en el otro extremo del castillo _

_Sa – aun no lo puedo creer – un poco mortificada – será imposible encontrarlos _

_Sy – no desesperes… yo conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano _

_En el otro lado…_

_Tomokazu – a Motmo no le gustara esto… eres un inútil Megumi… y yo que pensé que nos servirías de algo _

_Seki – yo no tengo poderes _

_Tomokazu – ya te dije que los tendrás… pero eso será a la siguiente _

Regresando con Eriol

Sa – que quiso decir con que a la siguiente

Eriol – pues veras cada vida recibimos un nuevo poder y por eso es que en la primera de tus vidas no tenias magia… ahora seguiré contándoles lo que paso… bien pues ese día se suponía que te casarías con Megumi, pero Syaoran y otras personas fueron a rescatarme cuando empezaba la ceremonia y llegamos justo a tiempo para evitar esa boda… la unión por cualquier religión significa unidos por la eternidad y si te casabas con el lo tendrías que arrastrar a cada vida contigo… bien esta batalla no termino bien ya que el único que sobrevivió fui yo… - les hizo una seña y salieron del lugar – bien seria muy tardado llevarlos a todas las vidas en las que se encontraron por eso es que solo les mostrare la primera y la ultima – camino hasta una puerta muy alejada de las demás y entraron encontrándose con una de las tantas escenas que ya habían pasado por su mente…

_Hay estaba ella con Seki en medio de un jardín, el se le acerco tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lentamente le dio un beso en los labios un beso que trasmitía todo el amor que en el había ella le correspondía a ese beso, pero no con la misma intensidad, después de eso el le dijo _

_-Ho mi amada Emi en un mes estaremos juntos después de tantas vidas por fin estarás conmigo _

_-Eisen estas seguro de que hacemos lo correcto _

_-Por supuesto he esperado tantos años para estar contigo _

_-pero eso no es suficiente….- dijo un joven aparentemente Syaoran acercándose a ellos _

_-Kohaku regresaste….. – dijo la joven con el rostro lleno de felicidad _

_- que haces aquí yo te creía…… _

_-muerto… ja crees que un hechizo tan patético como el que me mandaste me puede matar… así es mi amada Emi el me mando un hechizo para que muriera, por eso estuve ausente todo este tiempo, parece que a pesar de tantos intentos aun no entiende que tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre _

_-como pudiste hacerme eso yo confié en ti Eisen y tu me dijiste que me había abandonado – dice la joven llorando y corriendo hasta donde estaba su amado Kohaku _

_-no tu no te vas – dijo el joven tomando con fuerza del brazo de Emi- si no eres para mi tampoco lo serás para el – decía mientras aparecía una luz roja de su mano, pero una energía verde lo detuvo haciendo que cayera inconsciente al piso _

_-Kohaku- corrió la joven para abrazar a su amado _

_- Emi – le susurro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – te dije que nunca nos separarían y lo pienso cumplir- dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios hasta que por fin se encontraron después de casi un año de no verse se dieron el tan esperado beso que ambos ansiaban y por causas fuera de su alcance no se habían dado y en ese beso sin la necesidad de las palabras se dijeron cuanto se amaban haciendo la promesa silenciosa de que estarían juntos para la eternidad como ya hacia varias vidas, y lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas al sentir que se hacían uno sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba_

_- pero que conmovedor – dijo un joven aparentemente el hermano de Seki _

_- que haces tu aquí _

_- Kohaku que manera de hablar es esa para tus antiguos amigos_

_- si fueras mi amigo no te hablaría así- mientras abrazaba a su amada Emi _

_- bueno pronto ya no pobras hablar con nadie – dijo mientras le enviaba un ataque el cual Kohaku esquivo rápidamente- veo que has mejorado_

_- que esperabas después de tantas vidas – poniendo detrás de el a su amada _

_en ese momento sintió que ella caía enzima de el se dio la vuelta y la vio en el suelo sangrando y enfrente estaba otro joven _

_- azum- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando sintió un gran dolor en el cuerpo y eso era por que Kenji lo había atacado por la espalda, ambos amados agonizaban y solo pudieron abrazarse antes de desfallecer _

_- nos veremos en la otra vida – fue lo único que dijeron antes de darse el último beso _

_- ¡Emi! – Fue lo que se escucho cuando llego un joven a su lado que no se distinguía bien - perdónenme por no poder ayudarles como debía, pero les prometo que la próxima vez será todo diferente no dejare que ocurra de nuevo lo prometo fue lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar antes de morir_

Eriol – bien les contare que cada vez que se encuentran en una vida ellos también esta y por lo tanto no pueden estar juntos y con motivo de esa promesa es que me encuentro aquí… hermana perdóname – dijo mientras tomaba sus manos – perdóname por no haber ayudado como debía antes

Sa – Eriol – lo abraso con fuerza – no te preocupes hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos

Sy – si ya no te alteres – dijo Li mucho mas relajado al saber que se trataban como hermanos

Eriol – bien pues ahora les diré lo que hice – con una sonrisa en el rostro – yo arregle todo para que se encontraran antes de tiempo y para que tus poderes despertaran Sakura- cambio su sonrisa por una expresión seria mientras salían de aquel recuerdo – al parecer esta vez será mas importante que estemos con vida hasta el fin no se exactamente que es lo que planean, pero será lo peor que han hecho hasta el momento, por eso decidí regresarles sus recuerdos antes del tiempo… cuando despierten recordaran cada vida sin excepción

Sy – y si lo íbamos a recordar por que estas tu aquí

Eriol – muy fácil… ya conectamos nuestras mentes y ahora puedo hacer que lo recuerden, pero sentí la necesidad de darles una explicación – abraso a Sakura – nos veremos en el colegio – abraso a Li – y cuídala mucho

Sy – lo are – con el semblante mas relajado

Continuara… … … … … …

No olviden dejar sus comentarios besitos


	21. Chapter 21

_**Una luz del corazón**_

_**Capitulo 21 **_

Fanny Mediana

Baya noche… nunca se imagino que Eriol fuera esa persona que sentía faltaba desde hace tiempo… su hermano… un hermano… sonrió mientras seguía recostada en su cama… con los ojos cerrados tan perdida en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera noto que la puerta se abría…

Touya - no te hagas la dormida…- al ver que no le hacia caso – ya ven a desayunar… la bestia te esta esperando allá abajo… esta como león enjaulado… se les va hacer tarde – cerro los ojos he inhalo con fuerza para seguir hablando pero una almohada que de estrellaba en su rostro lo detuvo

Sa – ya no me molestes y ve a desayunar enseguida bajo

Touya – no cabe duda que hacen la pareja perfecta par de bestias – cerro la puerta rápidamente antes de que otra almohada le diera…

Sa – hay como desespera

Kero - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – dijo al no sentir la cómoda almohada

Sa – ese fastidioso de mi hermano – muy molesta

Kero – lo mismo de siempre

Sa – si – recordó – tu sabias que Eriol es mi hermano

Kero - ¿Qué? – con cara de desconciertos

Sa – si Clow

Kero – no tenia idea… antes de entrar al libro el me dijo que cuidara bien de dos personas importantes pero nada más

Sa – ya veo… entonces Yuki no sabe nada

Kero – no lo creo

Sakura suspiro y se paro con rapidez al recordar que tenia cosas que hacer… bajo con rapidez las escaleras y al final se encontró a Li con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que apareció en cuanto la vio… pensaba en lo afortunado que era por tenerla a su lado y lo agradecido que estaba con Eriol por hacerlos pasar tiempo juntos compensando lo que quizás terminaría como un desastre, pero eso ya no parecía importarle… ya que por primera vez pudo disfrutar tiempo a lado del ser que amaba y eso le hacia querer luchar para seguir con ella mas y mas tiempo…

Sy – pensé que no bajarías – abrasándola con fuerza apenas piso el último escalón

Sa – pero no tarde tanto – correspondiendo el abrazo

Sy – para mi fue una eternidad… ahora que lo recuerdo no quiero estar alejado de ti ni un momento… quiero aprovechar cada instante junto a ti… - le beso en los labios con tanta ternura

Sa – lo mejor será irnos… me muero de ganas por contarle a tomoyo

Sy – bien vamos… - la tomo de la mano y salieron de la casa… el caminaba a su lado sin dejar de mirarla… suspiro y ella se giro a verlo algo sonrojada… - que te parece si desayunamos en el lugar que se encuentra en frente de la escuela

Sa – esta bien

Ambos entraron a ese lugar notando la presencia de alguien conocido, pero no recordaban muy bien quien era… hasta que se giro y lo vieron… era Motmo y estaba con tomoyo… Sakura en un impulso camino molesta hacia ellos, pero Li la detuvo…

Sy – el todavía no sabe que lo recordamos y por lo visto esta tranquilo… será mejor que hables con ella en la tarde – se lo dijo susurrándole al oído… Sakura solo lo miro y asintió en silencio – bien entonces compramos algo y lo comemos afuera si

Sa – esta bien

Rápidamente ordenaron algo y salieron sin ser vistos… a Sakura le resultaba difícil pasar bocado… estaba muy preocupada por su amiga… Motmo… ahora recordaba su amiga le dijo que salía con el… entendía por que no le dio confianza cuando su amiga le hablo de el… que se proponía…

Eriol – se encuentran bien – pregunto al llegar… pues los vio alo lejos con cara de preocupación

Sa – Eriol – dijo lanzándose a abrasarlo

Eriol – pero que te pasa – abrasándola

Sy – vimos a Motmo con tomoyo

Eriol – o es eso

Sa – tu lo sabias – separándose un poco de el

Eriol – si los vi ayer –suspiro - eso fue en parte lo que me orillo a adelantar mis planes

Sa – y por que…

Eriol – no se los dije… por que pensaba hacerlo hoy

Sa – yo hablare con ella en la tarde la invitare a casa

Eriol – quiero estar presente

Sy – por que – mirándolo raro

Eriol – bueno… yo… solo quiero estar presente – desviando la mirada

Sy – como quieras – un poco fastidiado

Sa – ahí viene tomoyo – mostrando algo de preocupación – y viene con el

Eriol – actúen como si no supieran nada

Tomoyo – buenos días – con una hermosa sonrisa – les quiero presentar a Motmo

Motmo – mucho gusto – ellos asintieron en forma de saludo

Sa – así que tu eres Motmo – tratando de sonar entusiasmada (si que le sirvieron las películas de tomoyo, pero eso no le quitaba lo despistada)

Motmo – y tu eres Sakura verdad – con cierto rencor en su mirada que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes – y ese debe ser Li – mirándolo fulminante

Sy – si soy yo – con la misma seriedad de siempre

Motmo – bien ya me tengo que ir nos veremos pronto tomoyo – le dio un beso en la mejilla – hasta luego – se marcho

Tomoyo - ¿se encuentran bien? – un tanto preocupada

Sa – si – suspiro aliviada – tomoyo… tenemos que hablar de algo importante… que te parece si vienes con nosotros después de clases

Tomoyo – me parece bien, pero debe ser muy importante mira la cara que traes – mostrando un poco de angustia ante tal situación

Sa – bueno de eso hablamos en la tarde… hay que entrar antes de que nos cierren la puerta – sonriendo

Sy – vamos – tomo de la mano a Sakura y caminaron adelante… dejando a tomoyo y a Eriol atrás

Ambos sentían extrañas sensaciones con el simple hecho de estar cerca y no sabían que hacer y aunque Eriol ya lo había definido… tomoyo se sentía un poco confundida… a ella le agradaba la compañía de Motmo, pero había algo que no la dejaba sentirse completamente a gusto con el, pero la de Eriol era mejor a su parecer aunque no habían estado juntos mucho tiempo como para poder afirmarlo, pero había algo en el que le parecía especial…

Eriol – en que piensas – le pregunto sacándola de su ensimismamiento

Tomoyo – en cosas – un poco apenada – sabes de que quiere hablar conmigo

Eriol – si, pero será mejor que ella te lo diga

Tomoyo – bien

Llegaron al salón de clases y se sentaron… el ambiente estaba un poco tenso y los segundos parecían horas… hasta que por fin llego la hora de irse… durante la trayectoria todo era silencio… pero por alguna razón ya no era tan incomodo… tomoyo veía a su amiga un poco menos tensa que en la mañana y eso le tranquilizaba un poco…

Sa – bien… pues nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que contarte – dio un suspiro – para empezar tienes que saber que todas las almas reencarnan, pero no son capaces de recordar sus vidas pasadas… acepto nosotros que por ciertas cuestiones de alguna vida se nos dio poderes y recuerdos… con el propósito de mantener cierto balance en el mundo… Nozomu… Tomokazu… son los que tratan de romper el balance y ya lo han logrado… aunque logramos recuperarnos… cada guerra… sin mencionar algunos desastres aparentemente naturales son por su causa… Eriol… Syaoran y yo tratamos de mantenerlo todo, pero no siempre se puede… eso es en general lo que pasa, pero hay algo importante que tienes que saber… Motmo es como Tomokazu – tomoyo se puso pálida ante tal revelación – no en todas nuestras vidas nos encontramos todos, pero cuando esto pasa es por que algo grave pueden tramar… Motmo es el cerebro y Tomokazu y Nozomu son la mano que ejecuta sus actos… por lo tanto Motmo casi nunca sale… de hecho muy pocas veces se deja ver y nos tiene algo preocupados el que lo este haciendo… por eso y por que eres mi mejor amiga me atrevo a decirte esto… lo que aun no entendemos es por que lo hace y nos preocupa…

Tomoyo – yo lo entiendo – dijo mientras el color le regresaba al rostro – ahora entiendo – dijo sonriendo con cierta ironía

Sy - ¿Qué? – algo desconcertado

Tomoyo – había algo en el que no estaba bien, pero me alegra que me lo dijeran - abrazando a Sakura con gran emoción – a si que Eriol también esta en esto –mirándolo

Sa – si el es como mi hermano… cada vida estamos juntos y me cuida mas que Touya claro que es menos posesivo que el – Eriol solo sonrió – a pero una vez se puso mas pesado que el – sonriendo con cierta malicia – no es así

Eriol – ya ni me digas – un poco apenado

Sy – si mejor no recordarlo – un poco molesto

Tomoyo – lo que no entiendo es que hace Megumi en todo esto

Sa – el se obsesiono conmigo en una vida… hizo hasta lo imposible para que me casara con el, pero no funciono y su obsesión llego a tanto que hizo un pacto con Motmo por medio de Tomokazu para reencarnar, pero no se cuales fueron las condiciones… en fin el es como un sirviente para ellos o algo así…

Tomoyo – ya veo… - el silencio reino durante unos minutos

Eriol – hay algo que no les he dicho

Sy - ¿Qué?

Eriol – estuve al pendiente de los tres, pero por alguna razón no se pusieron en contacto… y ahora no están con el por que estoy cien por ciento seguro de que siguen en Hong Kong… algo raro pasa

Sy – es verdad… a pesar de que no sale el nunca esta alejado de ellos…

Sa – posiblemente se reunirán pronto y solo quieren confundirnos

Eriol – si puede ser, pero la única vez que los sentí juntos fue poco antes de que el llegara…

Sa – saben que ya fue suficiente por un día… ya no hay que hablar de eso ahora… mejor vamos a… pedir una pizza y rentamos unas películas… aprovechemos ahora que no nos dejaron tarea… que les parece

Tomoyo – a mi me parece buena idea

Sy – a mi me da igual – y muy bajito cerca de ella dijo – mientras este contigo – ella se sonrojo un poco

Eriol – pues por mí no hay problema… solo les tengo que hablar para que no me esperen…

Sa – a quienes

Eriol – esa es otra historia y como has dicho ya fue suficiente por un día – sonriente

La reacción de tomoyo ante esta situación fue buena, pero en el fondo se sentía un poco triste ya que pensó que había encontrado a alguien cono su amiga Sakura, pero también sentía alegría de que le tuvieran la confianza para decirle lo que pasaba y lo que realmente eran… también estaba un poco nerviosa……

Esa tarde fue una de las mejores… Sakura y Syaoran estaban como chicles no se despegaban por nada y ella se la pasó platicando con Eriol y comentando cosas de las películas que habían rentado… cuando llego Touya… algo les pareció extraño… se veía ausente y ni siquiera los molesto diciéndoles que se veían ridículos el par de bestias como solía hacerlo siempre… solo subió a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra… no le tomaron demasiada importancia por el momento, pero si sentían cierta curiosidad por tal situación… la hora de irse había llegado y tomoyo tenia pensado irse a pie tenia ganas de reflexionar…

Tomoyo – bien pues yo ya me voy – poniéndose de pie

Sa – ya llamaste a tu chofer

Tomoyo – no quiero caminar

Sa – no… es peligroso que andes tu sola a esta hora

Eriol – yo la acompaño – ganándose miradas de sorpresa – no me miren así que ya es hora de irme también… no quiero hacer mal tercio – con cierta picardía… claro que dijo esto ultimo para que se olvidaran de el un poco

Sy – no empieces con tus cosas – un poco rojo al igual que Sakura

Eriol – bien adiós… bueno hasta luego – tomando sus cosas

Tomoyo – si hasta luego – la verdad no supo que hace cuando Eriol le dijo que la acompañaba… a si que solo trato de controlar a su pobre corazón exaltado

Sa – se van con cuidado – despidiéndolos en la puerta

Eriol – eso no será problema

En cuanto cerró la puerta sintió que la jalaban y se sintió feliz al saberse en los brazos de su amor…

Sy – al fin solos – provocándole un sonrojo y un revoloteo en su estomago…

Caminaban juntos en silencio se sentían nerviosos… tomoyo pensaba que tales sensaciones no las había tenido con nadie.. y Eriol tenia una meta en la mente… meta que podía cumplir ahora que no había ningún secreto en medio y una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro…

Tomoyo – de que te ríes – con cierta curiosidad hasta que sintió pena de que el notara que había estado mirando

Eriol – en serio quieres saber – con un brillo especial en su mirar

Tomoyo – claro solo si quieres decirlo

Eriol – bien ve conmigo – la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta un lugar que ella no conocía… era algo a si como una pequeña laguna, pero no entendía que hacían ahí si se suponía que en ese lugar no había eso

Tomoyo – donde estamos – algo desconcertada

Eriol – en un lugar especial – sonriéndole – Tomoyo… te seré sincero… no me gustan los rodeos y debo decirte que a tu lado siento algo que en ninguna de mis vidas sentí… y no quiero dejar de sentirlo – le tomo las manos – y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia – tomoyo no podía creer lo que pasaba… y menos cuando vio que alrededor de ellos había muchas luciérnagas iluminando el lugar… creando una atmósfera realmente bella sin mencionar lo romántico de la situación… se le fueron las palabras… realmente no se esperaba eso y menos que el le confesara las sensaciones que tenia a su lado ya que pensó que solo ella lo sentía…

Tomoyo – si – dijo con un tono de voz algo bajo entre sorpresa y felicidad… la sonrisa de el se engrandeció al mismo tiempo que la velocidad de su corazón y la abrazo con fuerza sintiéndose feliz

Eriol – gracias – dijo casi inaudible… a si permanecieron varios minutos… ella sabia que había hecho bien en aceptar ya que ella también se sentía feliz a su lado y con ese abrazo se lo confirmo… se separo un poco de ella y la vio fijamente a los ojos… ambos tenían ese brillo especial que pocas veces conseguimos en la vida… se acerco lentamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y le rozo los labios con lentitud… provocando así para ambos una punzada en el corazón… le tomo el rostro y la beso con suavidad lentamente… y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambos… se miraron sonriendo como nunca antes… ella suspiro jamás se había sentido en paz y protegida con una persona - creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa antes de que se preocupen por ti…

Tomoyo – será lo mejor – ante sus ojos todo desapareció dejándolos a unas casas de la entrada… a ella ya no le pareció tan extraño recordando que el también tenia poderes mágicos y que podía hacer muchas cosas… - el la tomo de la mano y caminaron a su casa con los dedos entrelazados y derramando felicidad…

Eriol – no puedo creer que me dijeras que si – sonriéndole mientras la veía

Tomoyo – y yo no puedo creer que esto este pasando… no me gustaría despertar y pensar que era un sueño… - se detuvieron en la entrada de la mansión…

Eriol – te daré una prueba – la tomo de la barbilla y la cintura atrayéndola hacia el y la beso con un poco mas de intensidad… abrasándola al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos largos y ella le rodeaba el cuello haciendo que no existiera espacio entre ellos… se miraron y le dijo – paso por ti en la mañana – le dio un beso fugas y se separo de ella sin dejar de verla…

Tomoyo – hasta mañana – con una enorme sonrisa

Eriol - hasta siempre – ella camino hasta la entrada y la vio hasta que desapareció tras la puerta… se giro y vio a una persona realmente enojada

Motmo – no lo puedo creer ahora tu – muy molesto, pero en un tono tranquilo y con cierta burla – pero puedo entenderlo… tiene una esencia tan magnifica… entiendo por que Megumi y Tomokazu la querían, pero tu

Eriol – no entiendo de que me hablas – encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia su casa

Motmo – no… no te iras… - le lanzo una especie de energía que afortunadamente esquivo de no ser así lo hubiera quemado como al árbol que tomo su lugar – Tomoyo es mía

Eriol – no – serio y con una mirada desafiante

Motmo – entonces atente a las consecuencias

Eriol – enriéndelo ella esta conmigo y no permitiré que nos separen – dijo serio

Motmo – ya lo veremos… - desapareció dejando a Eriol con una duda

Eriol – por que tienen tanto interés en ella

Continuara…………….

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya no tengo tanto tiempo jaja bueno les prometo que ya no tardare tanto y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios quejas o dudas y espero allá sido de su agrado el capitulo 21 besos chaito


	22. Chapter 22

_**Una luz del corazón **_

_**Capitulo 22 **_

Los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro el cual aun tenia una enorme sonrisa… aun no podía creer que el hermano de Sakura le hiciera tal proposición y lo que menos creía era su respuesta ante tal… se levanto de la cama y entro a la ducha… cuando salio se puso su uniforme y se arreglo el cabello lo mejor que pudo… se maquillo levemente, pero ella se veía muy bonita… bajo a desayunar y su madre se la paso observándola tratando de descubrir que era lo que la tenia tan feliz…

Sonomi – tomoyo

Tomoyo – dime – mirándola a los ojos

Sonomi – que te tiene tan feliz

Tomoyo – mmm – se sonrojo un poco – algo que me paso ayer, pero mejor luego te digo ya se me hace tarde… se levanto de la mesa y le dio un beso a su madre

Sonomi – pero prométeme que me lo dirás – le grito al ver que su hija se alejaba

Tomoyo – te lo prometo – dijo mientras abría la puerta…

Salio de su casa y se detuvo en la puerta sintiendo la brisa de la mañana en el rostro… camino hasta la salida del lugar… y su rostro se ilumino aun mas al ver a Eriol esperándola… el se le acerco… cuando estuvo enfrente de ella le dio una rosa blanca y le beso la frente

Eriol – te dije que vendría – ella lo vio sonrojada… el tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso con cariño – vamos o se ara tarde… - la tomo de la mano y caminaron a la escuela sin notar que eran observados…

Motmo – "no puedo creer que este pasando de nuevo y peor aun que sea con el odioso ese" – pensaba mientras los seguía… estaba pensando en lo que aria… cada acción le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de matarlos… a ella por traidora y a el por entrometido… los vio tomarse de la mano y platicar amenamente… luego el la abrazo mientras seguían caminando y le beso la frente… se sentía mas enojado que nunca… y el colmo la beso durante un rato en el parque… estaba que sacaba chispas y decidió irse… si no lo hacia era probable que actuara sin pensar y entonces se le arruinarían los planes… desapareció del lugar…

Tomoyo – te sucede algo – le pregunto al notar que se detenía y su expresión se volvía seria…

Eriol - sentí a Motmo

Tomoyo – donde – con algo de preocupación

Eriol – ya se fue… lo sentí cuando se fue – algo desconcertado – tomoyo alguna vez te dijo algo que te pareciera extraño

Tomoyo – una vez… me dijo que si no recordaba

Eriol – recordar que

Tomoyo – eso fue lo que yo le pregunte, pero el evadió la pregunta y me dijo una tontería

Eriol – que tontería

Tomoyo – un día soleado

Eriol – no lo entiendo – pensó un poco, pero en cuanto la vio a los ojos se le olvido – y dime que aras en la tarde

Tomoyo – comeré con mi madre

Eriol – entonces no podrás salir conmigo

Tomoyo – no, pero… por que… no vienes –

Eriol – a tu madre no le molestara

Tomoyo – no creo ella es una persona muy agradable

Eriol – en ese caso esta bien – brindándole una sonrisa

Llegaron a la escuela aun abrazados y riendo de lo que venían conversando…

Sy – lo sabia – dijo sorprendiéndolos… y mirándolos con una sonrisa que a su parecer era algo macabra

Sa – ya déjalos – sonriente – buenos días… veo que fue un buen regreso a casa

Tomoyo – hem… si – se sintió algo desconcertada… su amiga solía ser muy distraída y nunca hablaba de esa manera… como decirlo… con indirectas

Eriol – si fue muy bueno –dando un suspiro de resignación al percatarse de lo que dijo y lo que seguía

Sy – lo sabia… si el famoso protector se comporta como niño de 5 años es por algo – soltó una carcajada – ya me parecía sospechosa tu actitud

Sa – ya no te burles… deberías estar contento

Sy – mi amor que no vez que lo estoy… nunca lo vi así y ahora me toca burlarme el lo hizo muchas veces conmigo

Sa – si, pero no tienes que hacer lo mismo – haciendo una clase de puchero

Sy – esta bien – la abraso y le dio un beso – ahora entremos antes de que nos cierren la puerta en la cara… claro que… ahora que lo pienso no lo necesitamos…

Sa – si, pero estará bien hacerlo

Eriol – la educación nunca esta de mas

Sy – ya lo se – un tanto molesto – ustedes siempre se unen en mi contra

Sa – no es verdad… bueno a veces

Tomoyo – como que siempre lo hacen

Sy – si cuando hablamos de un tema… por lo regular el esta en mi contra y después de varios minutos de conversación ella también – sonrió triunfante – pero yo les gano

Sa – no seas presumido – sonriendo

Sy – no lo soy – la beso y siguieron con u camino

La hora de deportes había empezado y para su suerte el profesor que les impartía a lo varones no había ido y lo que nunca en la escuela pasaba sucedió… Li y Eriol hablando como personas civilizadas y digo civilizadas, por que por lo regular Li siempre tenía expresión de enfado y le hablaba feo

Sy – ¿Cómo? – algo confundido

Eriol – si… ayer cundo ella entro a su casa… Motmo se paro frente a mi y me dijo eso

Sy – esto cada vez esta mas raro – Eriol solo asintió – mmm yo creo que n alguna vida se toparon, pero lo que no entiendo es por que tanto interés

Eriol – yo tampoco, pero no te he dicho algo

Sy - ¿Qué?

Eriol – creo que nos estaba siguiendo esta mañana – Li solo lo observo – si cuando veníamos para acá sentí su presencia… por unos instantes

Sy – uso magia… esto esta raro, pero no creo que tardemos mucho en saber lo que pasa…

Eriol – tal vez

Ella se encontraban cambiándose después de su clase de deportes…

Sa – no lo puedo creer… en serio eso hizo

Tomoyo – si e veía muy bonito

Sa – no lo puedo creer… realmente esta muy interesado en ti

Tomoyo – eso crees

Sa – por supuesto… Eriol jamás a tenido una novia después de recuperar sus recuerdos

Tomoyo - ¿Por qué?

Sa – por que el esperaba algo que por lo visto ya lo encontró – sonriéndole – solo te pido que nunca dudes de el… el es una persona maravillosa y siempre estará a tu lado… solo cuídalo mucho

Tomoyo – lo are no te preocupes – le sonrió – te quería preguntar… por que cambiaste

Sa – en que

Tomoyo – ya no andas en la luna

Sa – mmm me acorde de tantas cosas que me resulta natural comportarme así… se que será raro, pero te prometo que no cambie mucho solo estoy mas alerta – le sonio – no te preocupes que todavía soy capaz de andar en la luna…- suspiro

Tomoyo –por que lo dices

Sa – mi hermano actuó muy raro esta mañana… y yo ni lo note hasta que Syaoran me lo dijo

Tomoyo – ayer también

Sa – si no se que le pasa

Tomoyo – seguramente encontró a la horma de su zapato o a su media naranja

Sa – no lo creo… a lo mejor solo esta cansado o algo así – se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos – y comerá con ustedes

Tomoyo – si

Sa – creo que tú mama… una de dos o se desmaya o lo agarra a besos

Tomoyo – yo creo que ambas… primero se desmaya y cuando se este a punto de irse lo agarra a besos

Sa – tienes razón – riendo con su amiga – lo único es que se ha ganado mas de la mitad de la escuela como enemigos

Tomoyo – por que lo dices

Sa – no te hagas que mucho querían tener una relación contigo

Tomoyo – también contigo… te acuerdas que feo veían a Li

Sa – si, pero a el no le importan ese tipo de cosas y te puedo asegurar que a mi hermano tampoco

Siguieron conversando un buen ato… mientras terminaban de cambiarse e iban a su salón y esperaban a que la clase iniciara… luego se les unieron Eriol y Li… le contaban muchas anécdotas a tomoyo… algo que a ella le gustaba…

Eriol – y se callo encima del pastel del tal duque – mientras reía

Sy – ya te dije que no te burles de mi… además tu me pusiste el pie

Eriol – tú tuviste la culpa

Sy – si como no – lo medito un poco – tu que piensas tomoyo

Tomoyo – que ambos tuvieron culpa

Sa – yo pienso lo mismo

Sy – genial ahora hay tres partes

Tomoyo – saben creo que are otra película – con los ojos brillantes

Sa – en serio – con una sonrisa nerviosa…

Eriol – y de que va a tratar

Tomoyo – de alguna de sus vidas

Sy - ¿Cuál?

Tomoyo – tal vez sea de cuando conocieron a Seki…

Sa – segura que quieres hacerla – aun nerviosa

Eriol - ¿Por qué se pone así? – le susurro a Li

Sy – es que la protagonista siempre es ella y por lo regular son historias medias locas… yo ya vi varias y no hay duda de que son buenas, pero se le ocurre cada cosa – también bajito para que no los oyeran

Sa – y cuando piensas empezarla – a decir verdad le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas con tomoyo, pero ese no era uno de los mejores momentos para hacerlo, pero pensó que quizás eso le ayudaría a su amiga ya que lo que le dijeron es algo fuerte para asimilarlo con rapidez…

Tomoyo – en cuanto tenga el guión, los actores y las locasiones

Sa – locasiones – arqueando la ceja

Tomoyo – si me dijiste que fue en un castillo que esta cerca de Kyoto… y creo que si pedimos permiso nos dejaran filmar ahí

Eriol – o si no los convencemos – el quería ver a su hermanita actuar le parecía cómico

Sa – bien – suspiro resignada ya que ya sabía lo que le esperaba… las pruebas de vestuario… de maquillaje y peinado… y lo peor era que ellos se parecían y si se oponía intentarían de todo para que lo hiciera

Tomoyo – entonces le diré a Naoko que tenemos nueva historia se pondrá feliz

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y a la salida Li y Sakura se fueron a casa y Eriol se fue con tomoyo el camino fue tranquilo, pero cuando llegaron a casa de tomoyo… sintieron cierto miedo… chistoso, pero a Eriol le daba algo de miedo el echo de conocer a su mama si apenas llevaban un día de ser pareja…. En cuanto a tomoyo… pues a ella le daba miedo que su madre no reaccionara bien… en fin ya estaban ahí no podían echarse atrás a unos metros de la entrada… ambos caminaron a la puerta y cuando abrió fueron recibidos por una muchacha de la servidumbre… Eriol no pareció impresionarse con el lujo de aquella mansión, pero le gusto la energía que se sentía en ese lugar… era como de paz…

Tomoyo – que te parece si me esperas en la sala en lo que hablo con mi madre…

Eriol – claro – con una sonrisa… le dio un beso en la frente… ella se sonrojo un poco causando la risa de la muchacha…

Tomoyo – Aya acompáñalo a la sala – dijo sonriente

Aya – si señorita – se dio la media vuelta y camino a donde le indico seguida por Eriol…

Tomoyo camino hasta la habitación de su madre… ese día no había ido a trabajar ya que no tenia mucho trabajo a si que decidio quedarse en casa… camino hasta la puerta y toco

Sonomi – pasa

Tomoyo – hola madre – le dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta

Sonomi – hija que bueno que llegaste… me tenias preocupada – le beso la mejilla - ¿Por qué no quisiste que fueran por ti?

Tomoyo – bien… en la mañana me preguntaste que por que estaba contenta…

Sonomi – si… y aun te vez muy feliz – sonriente

Tomoyo – bien pues anoche… Eriol me dijo que si quería ser su novia… el es una persona muy agradable y pues yo

Sonomi – le dijiste que si – un poco sorprendida… sabia que su hija había tenido novios, pero ella nunca se lo había dicho tan directo… lo que le hizo pensar que ese chico era realmente especial para ella… tomoyo solo asintió… - entonces es buen muchacho

Tomoyo – si madre… te lo aseguro

Sonomi – pues… yo no puedo dar mi opinión hasta no conocerlo

Tomoyo – ese no es problema… esta en la sala… lo invite a comer

Sonomi – permaneció en silencio… realmente tenia que significar algo para su hija ya que si nunca le había hablado de algún novio mucho menos había llevado a alguien a su casa… - bien pues ahí que conocerlo – dijo sonriente

Mientras tanto Eriol estaba sentado en un sofá… llego la muchacha y le dio un refresco…

Aya – la señorita debe apreciarlo mucho… - dijo con una sonrisa

Eriol – por que lo dice

Aya – ella jamás trae a personas a esta casa a menos que sean valiosas para ella… como la señorita Sakura y su novio o que sea para realizar algún trabajo escolar

Eriol – ya veo – le sonrió... ella se retiro… y pensó en que le gustaba ser valioso para ella…- giro un poco la cabeza a la entrada de la sala y vio bajar a tomoyo con su madre… bueno supuso que lo era… la señora a su parecer era atractiva y tenia una esencia benéfica y alegre… se puso de pie

Tomoyo – madre el es Eriol Hiragizawa… - Eriol asintió en forma de saludo… de una manera muy cortes…y vio fijamente a la madre de ella…

Sonomi – mucho gusto mi nombre es Sonomi Daidoji – estrechando su mano… en su mirada no percibió maldad algo que le agrado… - vamos a sentarnos – sonriendo… y observo con detenimiento cada gesto del joven… el no se sentó hasta que ellas lo hicieron y miraba a su hija como nunca vio a nadie mirar a alguien… con mucho aprecio y hasta se atrevía a decir que amor… - y díganme como estuvo su día

Tomoyo – tranquilo… se me ocurrió una idea para una película – le dijo emocionada

Sonomi – en serio… y de que trata – mostrando mucho interés… tomoyo no sabia si decírselo y no conocía los detalles…

Eriol – es de una muchacha que trabajaba en un castillo…. La joven era hermosa por lo cual el dueño se obsesiono con ella he hizo hasta lo imposible para que se casara con el, pero ella le decía que no y como ultima opción secuestro a su hermano… la chica no tubo mas remedio que aceptar la boda y una noche tratando de huir de si misma se fue a uno de los jardines a llorar y ahí vio a un joven que sin mas se acerco a ella y le ofreció su apoyo… después de esa noche los jóvenes se veían en ese lugar cada noche y resulta que el joven era un descendiente de la familia a la que pertenecía el castillo que por motivos de guerra quedo en manos del actual dueño y el hermano de la chica era algo así como un espía que lo ayudaría a recuperar su castillo… los jóvenes se enamoraron y se casarían en cuanto la situación se arreglara, pero el perverso dueño se entero de sus encuentros he hizo todo lo posible por separarlos… pero no lo consiguió y el día de la boda en lo que estaba la ceremonia liberaron al hermano de la joven y luego fueron a rescatarla a ella librando una feroz batalla que fue mas complicada de lo esperado ya que el castillo estaba lleno de laberintos, y cuando creyeron ganar apareció el dueño y lastimo a la joven… el muchacho lucho con el y logro ganarle, pero ya era tarde la joven estaba muriendo… la tomo entre sus brazos… le acaricio el rostro y le dijo lo mucho que la amaba… ella le brindo una de sus sonrisas y le dijo te esperare por siempre amor… el la beso por ultima vez antes de que ella muriera y lloro como nunca creyó hacerlo en su vida… el dolor era tan grande que no lo soporto y se quito la vida… sintió mucha paz al verla junto a el en un lugar realmente hermoso donde fueron felices para la eternidad…

Tomoyo y su madre estaban entretenidas escuchando el relato… y al final unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por sus rostros… el era bueno contando historias

Sonomi – es triste – limpiándose – pero es buena historia…

Tomoyo – si verdad…

Sonomi – bien vamos a comer – el joven que tenia enfrente le pareció de lo mas agradable… mas aun cuando comió pacíficamente sin protestar… le pareció una persona muy inteligente ya que la conversación que tuvieron durante la comida fue muy amena… conversaron desde la política hasta las frivolidades de la sociedad… a Sonomi le cayo muy bien y pudo notar que a su hija le gustaba mucho y que la hacia muy feliz… se fueron a la sala a seguir conversando y la tarde se fue rápido…

Tomoyo – si los hubieras visto… Syaoran trataba de hacerla enojar y ella solo le sonreía

Eriol – así es ella – con una sonrisa

Sonomi – entonces conoces bien a Sakura – con algo de curiosidad

Eriol – si… comos como hermanos – sonriéndole

Sonomi – ya veo y desde cuando se conocen

Eriol – de toda la vida – con una sonrisa algo melancólica al llegar a su mente todas sus vidas – creo que será mejor que me baya o Nakuru se enojara conmigo

Sonomi – ella es tu madre

Eriol – o no ella una prima que vive conmigo aquí en Japón, pero se molesta si no le digo que llegare tarde

Sonomi - y tus padres

Eriol – de hecho solo vive mi padre… el esta muy ocupado a si que vive en Inglaterra ocupándose de sus negocios

Sonomi – a ya veo… bien no te entretengo mas… espero no sea la ultima vez que nos visites – le dijo muy sonriente, tomoyo sintió alegría las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que ella esperaba…

Eriol – así será – sonriéndole… lo acompañaron a la puerta y Sonomi le dio un abrazo algo que los sorprendió y le dijo muy bajo

Sonomi – cuídala mucho… ella es lo más valioso que tengo

Eriol – lo are de eso no hay duda…

Sonomi – bien los dejo solos… visítanos pronto

Eriol – si hasta luego señora

Sonomi – Ho por favor dime Sonomi

Eriol – hasta luego Sonomi

Sonomi – hasta luego Eriol – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación…

Tomoyo – veo que le caíste muy bien – muy contenta

Eriol – eso espero… - le sonrió y la beso – tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo – la volvió a besar… ambos estaban sonrojados se veían tan tiernos… - eres tan calida… que no quisiera separarme de ti – sintiendo que el corazón le salía del pecho…

Tomoyo – yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti – abrazándolo

Eriol – bien me voy, pero mañana paso por ti – le beso los labios

Tomoyo – hasta mañana – con una enorme sonrisa… Eriol se fue a su casa dejando a tomoyo más contenta de lo que estaba en la mañana….

Yue no cabía en su asombro ante todo lo que le rebelaron la personas a alas que se suponía tenia que cuidar…

Kero – yo también puse esa cara – burlándose de la expresión de su rostro

Yue – déjame

Sa – no peleen… - sonriendo nerviosa – Yue regreso a ser Yuki

Yuki – no tenia idea – muy sorprendido

Sy – lo sabemos… por eso deben estar alerta no sabemos lo que intentaran en un futuro para sacarnos de su camino

Yuki – trataremos de estar prevenidos…

Sa – te quedaras a cenar – le pregunto muy contenta

Yuki – claro

Sa – Yuki… tú sabes que le pasa a mi hermano

Yuki – mmm también lo notaron… a estado raro desde ayer cuando fuimos al templo… a decir verdad me preocupa… hoy casi lo golpean con el balón en la cara mientras jugábamos en la cancha de la universidad

Sa – a mi no me ha dicho bestia

Kero – entonces si que esta grave

Sy – no ha peleado conmigo – algo preocupado… que cosas tiene la vida extrañaba sus peleas matutinas y nocturnas… como aquella vez que se pelearon por el ultimo trozo de pastel…

Sa – no lo entiendo – se estaba quebrando el coco tratando de imaginar que era lo que le pasaba a su hermano

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de hay…

Motmo – entonces ya casi se recuperan por completo – al teléfono

Tomokazu – si pero creo que entrenaremos en cuanto estén recuperados… si pelean a medias nos vencerán rápidamente… ya no les falta mucho en un par de días entrenaremos…

Motmo – bien espero estén listos para cuando sea necesario

Tomokazu – eso es seguro… ya tienes algún plan

Motmo – por supuesto… vi que quieren hacer una película en aquel castillo donde se conocieron… tal vez les demos una sorpresa – con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro

Tomokazu – ese lugar no me gusta… esta tan enredado…

Motmo – no empieces aras lo que yo diga… ese es el lugar perfecto para mis planes… a demás ahora si estoy molesto

Tomokazu – no me digas que te la ganaron de nuevo – sonriendo de manera burlona

Monto – cállate – perdiendo el control

Tomokazu – a si que es eso… ya se me hacia raro que tuvieras tanta prisa por vengarte… déjame pensar… quien fue

Motmo – ese imbesil de Eriol – escucho unas carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono

Tomokazu – ahora entiendo tu molestia… yo ya lo hubiera matado

Motmo – recuerda que ahí que actuar con la cabeza bien fría o si no perderíamos

Tomokazu – eso es cierto… bueno entonces viajaremos a Japón para prepararnos

Motmo – no… yo iré con ustedes, pero pongan una barrera… no tienen que saber que estamos juntos… por el momento ya logre desaparecer mi presencia, pero ustedes todavía no… y si comenzamos a practicar percibirán la magia y eso no nos conviene

Tomokazu – esta bien y cuando llegas

Motmo – en un par de días

Continuara……….

Este capitulo lo hice mas largo como compensación por la tardanza de otros días, pero prometo no tardarme tanto en publicar el siguiente capitulo besos chaito


	23. Chapter 23

**Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve exámenes y no me d mucho tiempo de escribir, pero ya no tardare **

_**Una luz del corazón **_

_**Capitulo 23 **_

Habían pasado 6 desde que los recuerdos regresaron a sus mentes… las cosas iban sobre ruedas… Syaoran seguía peleando con Touya, pero solo para no perder la costumbre ya que ambos aunque lo quisieran negar se tenían mucho aprecio… Yuki y kero eran como de la familia y se llevaban no muy bien con Nakuru y Spi Eriol los había creado con el propósito de que no dejan morir a su hermana ni a Li hasta que el pudiera estar cerca de ellos y habían cumplido sin siquiera notarlo… Yuki estuvo al pendiente de Sakura siempre y se las arreglaba para no verla triste… kero la hacia reír bastante con sus ocurrencias… a veces le decía tu si que eres vanidoso… se la pasaba comiendo y viéndose en el espejo… eso si que era asombroso jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien con tanto ego… Nakuru y Spi los creo para que le hicieran recordar antes y en ese asunto todo había salido como lo planeo… lo único que les extrañaba era que no lograban sentir a ninguno de sus enemigos y eso era algo que les preocupaba… eso significaba que tramaban algo…

En la escuela iba todo bien ya que una vez recuperados sus recuerdos muchas materias se les facilitaron y no digo todas por que al parecer las matemáticas nunca se le dieron ala pobre de Sakura… Syaoran le ayudaba, pero ya estaba por rendirse… a veces le decía que tenia la cabeza dura, pero ella le sonreía y mejor le seguía explicando… salían los cuatro a pasear, al cine, a cenar o algún lugar nocturno, claro que les costaba mucho convencer a Touya y terminaba saliendo con ellos… en cuanto a el seguía muy extraño a veces estaba tan distraído que Sakura besaba a Li en su cara para que reaccionar, pero no funcionaba… nadie sabia lo que le pasaba… para Li era un alivio por que así no los acechaba todo el tiempo… tomoyo y Eriol estaban mejor que nunca… en sus miradas existía tanto que no necesitaban hablar para decirse lo agradecidos que estaban el uno con el otro por la paz que se infundían… a Sonomi adoraba a Eriol y a menudo comía con ellas… tomoyo estaba muy emocionada ya que pronto iniciarían con la película… todos sus amigos habían aceptado participar… se había decidido que la filmarían en las vacaciones ya que así dispondrían de mas tiempo y no dejarían de lado el entrenamiento en el que estaban… cuando entrenaban lo hacían a modo de batallas y eran realmente impresionantes… tanto que llegaron a creer que seria necesario hacerlo en un lugar alejado por si las cosa se salían de control… tomoyo les ofreció su casa ya que estaba mas amplio el espacio y estaba segura de que casi nadie los vería… Sonomi había aceptado lo que le informaron y aunque le costo mucho aceptarlo les dio una afirmativa a la petición de su hija… Fuyitaca era la persona mas compresiva y los apoyaba en todo lo que podía… el siempre había sabido que su hija era alguien realmente especial desde el día en que nació

Meiling decidió ir de vacaciones a Japón… y no tenia ni dos días de haber llamado cuando tomoyo le pidió que participara con ellos en la película… y como ella era igual de entusiasta que tomoyo se puso a dar saltos de gusto por toda la casa… ella se quedaría en casa de tomoyo ya que la de Sakura no tenia tantas habitaciones y no querían que estuviera incomoda… ella estaba muy emocionada de volver a verlos a todos y tenia muchas ganas de conocer a Eriol ya que Meiling le hablo maravillas de el… la madre de Li estaba muy sorprendida cuando su hijo le informo lo que sucedía, pero estaba muy orgullosa y muy contenta por el ya que lo había escuchado mas contento que nunca… el baile organizado por haber terminado la preparatoria seria de lo mas emocionante… al menos eso esperaban… en el estarían tanto familiares como alumnos ya que habría una ceremonia… solo faltaban un par de días…

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado los rayos del sol y las quejas de kero la hicieron despertar… kero se sobaba la cabeza… según la explicación estaba soñando que se comía un delicioso pedazo de pastel y que llegaba Spi y se lo arrebataba luego el iba tras el y le daba la paliza de su vida, pero el se comportaba astuto y se las ingeniaba para tirarlo y eso fue lo que lo hizo levantar de golpe… Sakura lo miraba divertida ante la expresión de enojo que tenia el guardián… le hizo cosquillas para que se le quitara el mal humor… se levanto rápido ya que tenia que ver a tomoyo…

Se puso un pantalón rosa pálido y una blusa blanca de tirantes… salio de su habitación y entre sigilosamente a la de Li… lo vio dormir profundamente con una expresión pacifica en el rostro y una leve sonrisa… se acerco con cuidado para no despertarlo y le dio un leve beso en los labios… pero no contaba con que el la abrasara y la besara por largo rato… sonrió con alegría al notar que seguía dormido a si que salio de su habitación y fue a desayunar… antes de llegar a la cocina vio a Touya salir con la mirada ausente, pero ya no le extraño tanto… primero solo era a veces y después fue muy frecuente así que decidió ya no preguntarle que le pasaba… entro y vio a su padre…

Papa – y ya decidiste que te vas a poner ese día – sonriéndole a su hija mientras preparaba el desayuno

Sa – a eso iré hoy con tomoyo… - suspiro – solo espero que no se le allá ocurrido una locura

Papa – locura o no te veras preciosa y estoy seguro de que a Syaoran no le importara lo que te pongas – haciendo que se pusiera roja

Sa – papa no me digas esas cosas

Papa – claro que si… el te adora… debo decir que nunca había visto a dos personas mirarse de esa forma – sonriendo ampliamente al verla apenada – creo que era de esperarse… si me hubieran separado de tu madre durante todo ese tiempo no lo habría soportado – miro la expresión de su hija entristecerse ante todos los recuerdos que pasaron por su mente… tantas vidas… tantas peleas… fracasos… victorias… Eriol…. Y lo que mas quería en el mundo a Syaoran – por eso es que tienes que aprovechar el tiempo que la vida les de para estar juntos

Sa – eso es lo que hacemos todos los días – con una enorme sonrisa… - papa

Papa – dime

Sa – sabes que le pasa a Touya… desde hace meses esta raro

Papa – seguramente lo mismo que a ti – con una sonrisa – ahora termina tu desayuno o llegaras tarde

Sa – esta bien – entendiendo que su padre no le diría nada… tal vez Touya si

Salio de casa deprisa ya que como de costumbre se le hizo tarde… mientras tanto Li abría los ojos con lentitud mostrando una enorme sonrisa… había tenido un sueño estupendo… soñó que pasaba el mejor día de su vida con Sakura y que la tenia para el solo… sin ninguno de sus enemigos solo ellos y su felicidad unidos en un gran beso que incrementaba su amor a cada segundo… era extraño sentía como si hubiera estado con ella… sin dejar de sonreír se levanto de la comodidad de su cama, rascándose la cabeza ya que aun estaba adormilado… camino al baño y se vio en el espejo… tardo un par de minutos de ver el rastro de que ese beso no lo había soñado y esa enorme sonrisa apareció de nuevo… se cambio y bajo con rapidez esperando verla, pero en su lugar se encontró a Fuyitaca desayunando… suspiro al recordar que ese día no la vería… y que se supone que aria el… no tenia pensado pasársela con kero la ultima vez no le había ido bien… recordaba que ese día Sakura quería pasa tiempo con tomoyo… lo dejaron solo en casa con kero… fue uno de los días mas raros de sus vidas desayunaron casi con tranquilidad, por que kero se atasco lo mas que pudo de comida… luego trato de entrenar un poco con el, pero kero quemo un árbol y para colmo era uno de los favoritos de Sakura… después trataron de jugar video juegos, pero kero se lo tomo muy en serio y lo persiguió por toda la casa solo por ganarle el pudría vencerlo fácilmente, pero le aria daño a si que solamente se limito a correr hasta que el pequeño guardián ya no pudo mas… fue realmente agotador… coloco una mano en su cabeza y la agito con brutalidad como síntoma de su desesperación… ni hablar tendría que llamar a Eriol… en vidas pasadas no se llevaban muy bien, pero n estoa meses se podría decir que se convirtieron casi en hermanos… desayuno con Fuyitaca en medio de una amena conversación y después llamo a Eriol para hacer algo…

Se detuvo en la puerta con la respiración agitada… pensaba en lo gracioso de la situación y como a pesar de haber recobrado sus recuerdos su personalidad no había cambiado mucho… solo era mas atenta en lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ya era capas de hablaren doble sentido algo que le causaba gracia ya que como ella nunca era así por lo regular tomaba desprevenidos a sus amigos y lograba jugarles una buena broma… toco y las puertas de la enorme mansión de tomoyo se abrieron... la recibió su amiga con una enorme sonrisa… se abrasaron

Tomoyo – pensé que llegarías más tarde

Sa – casi no llego… me vine corriendo lo mas rápido que pude…

Tomoyo – tu no cambias – dijo mientras subían las escaleras – pero no te preocupes no hay prisa… - entraron a la habitación de tomoyo

Sa – y que tienes pensado – pregunto con algo de temor

Tomoyo – no te alteres – sonriendo mientras abría un armario – es algo sencillo

Sa – menos mal – con algo de alivio al ver el vestido que le mostraba su amiga – es precioso

Tomoyo – gracias… lo he hecho con mucho cariño

Sa – y tu que te pondrás – saco otro vestido – no cabe duda tienes talento los dos están preciosos

Tomoyo – ahora pruébatelo

Sa – claro

Erio y Syaoran caminaban por el centro comercial… Eriol parecía divertido, pero Li no… se veía muy serio…

Eriol – también recuerdas aquella vez que te metiste por la chimenea solo para verla – sonriendo

Sy – ya déjame en paz…

Eriol – no entiendo que te pasa… solo estaba recordando todo lo que hacías para verla – en ese momento la seriedad de Li se esfumo… y apareció una sonrisa un poco escalofriante

Sy – tienes razón no se que me pasa, pero si tu quieres recordar eso aremos… te acuerdas de la primera semana que estuviste aquí – Eriol solo asintió – te veías tan chistoso… cada vez que tomoyo se te acercaba… te ponías rojo y decías un par de incoherencias – vio la expresión en el rostro de Eriol

Eriol – pensé que no lo habías notado

Sy – se supone que estaba molesto no ciego… te comportabas como un niño… siendo que hemos vivido y recordado lo suficiente para no hacerlo – bien ya había ganado Eriol se quedo cayado

Eriol – es verdad, pero si no mal recuerdo a ti te pasa lo mismo en cada vida no es así – perfecto si seguían con eso nunca acabarían… Li solo rolo los ojos en forma de fastidio

Sy – ya dejemos las cosas por la paz… y ya no has sentido a Megumi o Motmo

Eriol – parece como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra… trate de investigar por medios humanos donde están, pero no he logrado encontrar nada… loo mas seguro es que pronto aparezcan… nunca permanecen tanto tiempo ocultos

Sy – eso es verdad… lo único bueno es que no hemos preparado mejor que otras veces

Eriol – pero no nos conviene confiarnos… ahí que estar alertas

Sy – no es necesario que me lo digas… - miro el aparador de una tienda

Eriol – que vez – con cierto desconcierto – no crees que son muy jóvenes para eso – al notar lo que Li veía

Sy – creo que ya perdimos demasiado… tiempo

La noche callo con rapidez… Sakura y Li se propusieron ver una película… ya era algo tarde y sin darse cuenta Sakura se quedo dormida…

_Era un día nublado… estaba rodeada por grandes muros... el aire era denso… su corazón parecía tranquilo, pero se acelero al notar el lugar en el que se encontraba… era ese castillo en donde su historia con Syaoran comenzó… se levanto con calma… no sabia a donde ir se sentía tan confundida… camino sin rumbo por varios minutos que para ella fueron una eternidad… se detuvo al escuchar una discusión… no entendía muy bien lo que decían, pero al acercarse un poco mas pudo ver a Motmo y a Tomokazu peleando como si la vida no fuera nada para ellos… y cuando ellos se percataron de su presencia la persiguieron hasta que ella ya no pudo correr mas… ambos la sujetaron con fuerza y trataron de llevársela… Sakura… escuchaba que la llamaban mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuridad _

Sy – Sakura… ¡Sakura! – abrió los ojos con dificultad tratando de enfocar la vista, pero aun seguía viendo solo silueta… después de varios segundos sus ojos chocaron con unos color ámbar que reflejaban preocupación – pensé que no despertarías – dijo mientras la estrechaba con fuerza

Sa – Syaoran que pasa – estaba muy perturbada… sudaba y respiraba con dificultad

Sy – no me digas que no sabes… estabas recargada en mi y te quedaste dormida… yo no te moví hasta que me apretaste… luego me rasguñaste y solo decías aléjense de mi… que paso cariño…

Sa – no lo recuerdo – un poco angustiada… se sentó como pudo y lo vio a los ojos

Sy – lo bueno es que ya despertaste… por un momento pensé que te pasaría algo… tu sabes que los sueños no siempre son sueños

Sa – lo se, pero no lo recuerdo a si que solo fue una pesadilla

Era un día asoleado… abrió las ventanas sintiendo la dulce brisa de la mañana entrar… el teléfono sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos

_- bueno _

_- hola Sakura _

_- hola tomoyo _

_- ya te envié las imágenes del vestuario _

_- perfecto en un momento las checo _

Sakura corrió a la computadora que estaba en el pequeño estudio de su padre y abrió su correo… en el había dos mensajes… uno era de tomoyo y el otro era de un correo que no conocía… abrió el segundo… a ver el contenido de este los ojos se le abrieron como platos…. Era una fotografía de tomoyo con Megumi, Motmo y Tomokazu, pero se veía antigua… y abajo decía:

_Las vueltas que da la vida no crees pequeña… tu amiga fue de las seguidoras de tu rival… bueno fue algo mas que eso… es una lastima que ella no quisiera lo que el le ofrecía… tal vez así estaría a salvo _

Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba, pero decidió que luego revisaría eso con Li… esa noche seria el baile de fin de cursos y a pesar de recordar cada vida… nunca había disfrutado de algo así con Syaoran algo que le daba emoción…tomoyo quedo de ir horas antes para poder arreglarse juntas… bajo a desayunar y vio a su hermano… igual que otros días esa situación ya le estaba cansando

Sa – que es lo que te pasa… has estado como ido desde hace meses

Touya – no creo que eso deba importarte

Sa – como de que… o me lo dices o yo no se que te are, pero terminaras diciéndomelo – estaba esperada

Touya - una mujer – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de su casa… dejando a Sakura muy desconcertada

Sy – que tienes

Sa – Syaoran – casi gritando del susto – no vuelvas a asustarme a si

Sy – no fue mi intención… dime que tienes… te pareces a tu hermano

Sa – le pregunte que le pasaba y el solo me dijo una mujer

Sy – lo suponía ya le pego el amor… cuando te conocí yo estaba igual

Sa – ya no digas esas cosas o me pondré roja de nuevo

Sy – pero si te vez muy bien

Sa – olvídalo… me llego un mensaje muy raro hoy

Sakura y Syaoran pasaron mucho tiempo viendo la imagen y tratando de averiguar de cuando era, pero no tuvieron éxito y sus intentos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de tomoyo… Sakura y tomoyo se fueron a prepara para la noche que les esperaba… ambas estaban muy emocionadas y cuando terminaron de arreglarse

Tomoyo – te ves radiante – le dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Sa – vamos no es para tanto – ruborizada

Tomoyo – cuando Syaoran te vea se caerá de espaldas

Sa – y que me dices de ti… ya me imagino la cara de Eriol al verte

Tomoyo – creo que ya es hora de bajar

Sa – yo opino igual – abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a Syaoran saliendo… el la miro y en sus pensamientos ya no había nada… se quedo como piedra al verla

Tomoyo – tierra llamando a Li – le dijo para que reaccionara y cuando logro hacerlo

Sy – te vez hermosa – traía un vestido verde, largo descubierto de la espalda y su cabello recogido con rizos sueltos cayéndole en la espada y el cuello…

Sa – gracias tu también te vez muy bien – sonriendo

Cuando Eriol llego se repitió la escena solo que tomoyo traía un vestido azul y el cabello medio sujeto, pero aun así se veían muy lindas… el baile se podría llamar un éxito… el ambiente fue ameno… cuando tocaron una pieza lenta bailaron de una manera tan romántica que mas de uno sintió envidia… fue una noche maravillosa… a la mañana siguiente comenzaría la filiación de la supuesta película

Continuara…..

el final se acerca


	24. Chapter 24

_**Una luz del corazón**_

_**Capitulo 24**_

La luz de la luna alumbraba su habitación dándole un aire tétrico… suspiro tal vez por décima vez en la noche… la hora de revelar lo que había sucedido en su ultima vida… estaba fastidiado nunca le había gustado mostrarse ante sus enemigos, pero el tener que esconder hasta su presencia lo hacia rabiar… ahora ni siquiera podría llevar a cabo sus planes… maldecía mil veces a si mismo por prestarse a las manipulaciones de Tomokazu… y por haber creído que aquella obsesión suya era amor… iluso se dijo a si mismo… para aquellos que provienen de parte del mal el amor seria algo que no se merecen y tomoyo era algo que jamás tendría… si algún día te enamoras no te corresponderán y si alguien se enamora de ti siempre lo lastimaras… esas fueron las primeras palabras que escucho al recuperar sus recuerdos en su primera vida al servicio del mal… envidiaba a esos que eran sus enemigos… podían sentir felicidad y el no… ni el ni aquellos que lo seguían… ya estaba arto de esperar así que decidió actuar… se dirigió a uno librero que estaba en su habitación donde tenia muchos libros antiguos… tomo uno de los mas viejos y comenzó a buscar y cuando por fin logro encontrar algo…

Motmo – pronto será su hora – con una sonrisa maliciosa

Seki – de que hablas

Motmo – cuantas veces te he dicho que no entre aquí

Seki – bien, pero ya estoy aquí a si que dime de que hablas

Motmo – el hechizo que había reservado… todos piensan que es imposible destruir a almas como nosotros, pero eso no es cierto – los ojos de Seki se abrieron desmesuradamente – no te sorprendas tanto… pero para que puedan morir tienen que desearlo y yo tengo la manera justa

Seki – que piensas hacer

Motmo – eso es una pequeña sorpresa… dile a los otros que empaquen nos iremos a Kyoto

Seki – ese lugar – con algo de amargura

Motmo – ho vamos si te are un pequeño obsequio no puedes quejarte

Seki – que obsequio – con algo de desconfianza

Motmo – eso es una sorpresa a si que no lo arruines y has lo que te digo – algo desesperado… y Seki aun con dudas se fue a hacer lo que le pidió… esos meses habían sido desesperantes… en parte por que cuando por fin se recupero se sentía frustrado al no conseguir que Sakura estuviera a su lado, pero no se daría por vencido tan pronto… recordaba cuanto le costo recuperarse y todo por no hacer lo que Tomokazu le pidió…. A pesar de ser de los chicos malos el no quería hacer mas cosas que estuviesen en contra de si mismo y el hecho de tener que comer almas para mantener sus poderes no era bueno… cada vez sentía mas asco de si mismo… y cada vez que recordaba como fue que cayo en eso sitia mas odio y repulsión hacia su persona… después de informar a sus compañeros se fue a la que se suponía era su habitación… se dejo caer en la cama con pesadez… se sentía cansado de esa situación y ya no le veía sentido a su obsesión sin embargo esa era su razón de vivir…

La filiación iba a pedir de boca… las tomas salían casi a la primera lo que les hizo pensar que tal vez terminarían antes de que se venciera su permiso para grabar ahí… el castillo era un lugar espectacularmente hermoso y en el se sentía mucha energía tanto positiva como negativa eso los tenia algo intranquilos a Syaoran, Sakura y Eriol ya que por toda esa energía no podían percibir nada mas… no les agradaba era como si te apagaran la luz y corrieras el riesgo de caer… cada uno de los pasillos y las habitaciones avivaban los recuerdos de cada uno… y cada escena era como si regresaran el tiempo y todo volviera a pasar claro que al ver el rostro del que representaba a Megumi recordaban que solo era actuación… por otro lado parecía que Meiling había ido solo a conseguir novio se la pasaba de coqueta, pero cuando alguno se le escapaba todos reían hacia caras muy cómicas cuando eso le pasaba… tomoyo estaba contenta la cinematografía le apasionaba… ya era muy tarde y estaban exhaustos… se fueron al hotel donde se estaban hospedando… tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling estaban en una habitación y los chicos en otra… Sakura se dejo caer en la cama realmente estaba cansada… a su mente llego su hermano Touya… al fin supo que era lo que le pasaba y se sorprendió mucho… dijo que se había enamorado como loco de Kaho quien resulto ser ayudante de a Eriol, pero algo en ella no le daba mucha confianza… bueno eso ya no tenia demasiada importancia su hermano es mas terco que nadie y aunque le dijera la tomaría como loca… antes de llegar a Kyoto le llegaron mas imágenes de tomoyo con los chicos malos y eso la tenia muy desconcertada… cada imagen era algo comprometedora… pero obviamente no le podía preguntar a tomoyo ya que ella no era como ellos a si que lo único que le quedaba era esperar… empezó a sentir mucho sueño tanto que le fue imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no quería dormir… estaba cansada, pero no lo suficiente para dormir se sentía mal y sin poder evitarlo cayo en un largo sueño …

Tomoyo – tu que piensas Sakura – le pregunto después de discutir con Meiling sobre la locacion siguiente

Meiling – ya se durmió – al verla ahí tendida en la cama

Tomoyo – debe estar exhausta… mejor la dejamos dormir… solo ahí que taparla o pescara un resfriado… moviéndola un poco para poder cobijarla

Meiling – se durmió muy temprano y yo que quería que paseáramos

Tomoyo – a ti solo te gusta andar de fiesta – con una sonrisa

Meiling – por supuesto tengo que aprovechar mi juventud…

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación de encontraban Syaoran y Eriol… los otros chico estaban en otras habitaciones… Syaoran se sentía intranquilo al igual que Eriol… el no saber que es lo que pasa a su alrededor los tenia algo asustados claro que como todo hombre nunca lo admitirían… Syaoran extrañaba a Sakura… tenia ganas de estar con ella mas tiempo del que ya compartían y eso ya era demasiado… se sentía mas intranquilo de lo normal… tenia una sensación extraña en fin decidió dormir antes de que su mente empezara a jugarle sucio…

Despertó con alegría por fin llegaba la mañana después de una larga noche por fin estaría con su amada Sakura… se estaba vistiendo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

Tomoyo – Syaoran estas ahí – con la voz algo extraña

Sy – si – aun dentro de la habitación

Tomoyo – es que es Sakura – en cuanto dijo esto Li abrió la puerta aprisa

Sy – que pasa – muy preocupado

Tomoyo – no despierta

Sy – dale tiempo ya sabes que a ella le cuesta trabajo – un poco aliviado

Tomoyo – es que trate de despertarla hace media hora y ya hasta le grite en el oído y no me hace caso

Syaoran no termino de escuchar las explicaciones de tomoyo cuando ya estaba en la habitación de Sakura… a su lado estaban Eriol, Meiling, Yuki y kero…

Eriol – no se que le pasa – cubriendo su rostro con sus manos como síntoma de su frustración – ya lo he intentado todo

Sy – pero no entiendo

Eriol – le han hecho algo y ni siquiera lo note – jamás se le había visto así… sin saber como actuar…

Syaoran se acerco a Sakura quien se encontraba recostada en la cama con una manta encima tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso…

Sa- lucha – fue lo único que pudo decir

Ahora lo que pasaba con Sakura…………….

_- mami ya despierta… tengo hambre – le decía una pequeña niña como de 9 años (era como Sakura en ccs) mientras brincaba en la cama _

_- ¿Qué? – dijo media dormida… sentía que algo no estaba bien… ella no tenia hijos… abrió los ojos y vio a la niña, pero no supo que hacer _

_- ya no molestes a tu madre – era Megumi y estaba en la puerta con una charola de comida – ya te sientes mejor… - con una sonrisa… puso la charola en el buró y se le acerco – estaba muy preocupado por ti – le dio un leve beso en los labios – te traje el desayuno… tengo que ir a trabajar, pero no te preocupes yo llevare a Cari a la escuela tu descansa – le dio otro beso y salio llevándose a la pequeña _

_- recuperate pronto para que podamos jugar – le dijo la pequeña entes de salir _

_Eso si que era extraño sus recuerdos eran confusos y borrosos… permaneció acostada en la cama con una extraña sensación de vació…_

_La mañana se paso rápidamente y ella hizo lo que se suponía tenia que hacer un ama de casa… limpiar… lavar… hacer la comida cuando llego la pequeña Sakura aun sentía ese vació… la pequeña cari se lazo a sus brazos con una hermosa sonrisa…_

_- mami… me la pase muy bien en la escuela… sabes un niño puso una rana en el cajón de la maestra y cuando lo abrió la rana salto y la maestra grito mucho… corrió por todos lados – le contaba con entusiasmo mientras representaba lo que decía… - mami estas bien – le pregunto al verla distraída _

_- si me encuentro bien… quieres comer – con una sonrisa que no reflejaba lo que decía _

_- si tengo mucha hambre – sobandose la barriga _

_- pues ve a lavarte y baja – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue a lavar…_

_la tarde fue tranquila… comió con la pequeña y jugo un rato con ella… hicieron la tarea, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal… _

_- cielo ya llegue – la voz de Megumi la hizo salir de sus pensamientos _

_- estamos arriba – dijo cari con entusiasmo… Megumi subió hasta su recamara y las vio acostadas viendo una película, pero Sakura tenia la mirada perdida… y no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho – ya te sientes mejor – mientras se sentaba a su lado _

_- si – sonó tan fría _

_- pedí el día libre para que mañana salgamos a pasear los tres que les parece _

_- que bueno papa – abrazándolo _

_- tu que dices Sakura te gusta la idea _

_- esta bien – volteo a verlo y le sonrió, pero su sonrisa y su mirada eran tristes _

_Megumi tomo a la pequeña y la llevo a su habitación mientras que Sakura seguía pensando en que algo no andaba bien… pero por mas que buscaba en sus recuerdos no encontraba nada… se acostó dispuesta a dormir… ya estaba cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que la abrazaban… se giro y vio a Megumi y no la soltaba… el le acaricio el rostro… la beso, pero ella seguía fría… Sakura sentía algo de asco cada vez que el la tocaba, pero no entendía por que lo cual era realmente frustrante para ella… dejo de besarla y la abraso quedándose dormido y cuando ella se percato de esto de inmediato se alejo lo mas que pudo de el… el día siguiente era feliz para cualquier persona menos para ella… todo seguía pareciéndole extraño… caminaba a lado del que se suponía era su esposo, pero a la vez lo mas lejos que podía de el… cada vez que el la tomaba de la mano ella veía cualquier cosa para separarse… Megumi fue con la pequeña a comprar un helado mientras ella se sentaba en una banca del parque en el que se encontraban… _

_- lucha_

_Volteo a todas direcciones para ver quien era la persona que había dicho aquella palabra, pero no vio a nadie… lucha que significaba eso… _

_- mi pequeña no te des por vencida _

_De nuevo aquella voz… le resultaba tan familiar… _

Sy – mi pequeña no te des por vencida – aun a su lado

Eriol – tenemos que hacer algo

Sy – lo se, pero no se me ocurre nada…

Kaho – tal vez yo les pueda ayudar – todos se sorprendieron al verla entrar a la habitación – nunca pensé que se adelantaran tanto… estaban tan tranquilos

Eriol – que haces aquí Kaho

Kaho – pequeño… hubiera querido decírtelo desde un principio pero n era el momento… ahora soy como ustedes… yo estuve en la ultima vida de Megumi… Motmo… y Nozomu… por ellos soy como ustedes…

Tomoyo – ahora entiendo por que Sakura no te tenía confianza

Kaho – si por que le ocultaba algo claro que tu también solo que no eres capaz de recordarlo

Tomoyo – a que te refieres

Kaho – ello están obsesionados contigo… por una simple razón… ahí almas que tiene poderes naturales… que no los obtienen ayudando con el balance y tu eres una… Motmo se deslumbro por tu esencia y creyó que te amaba, pero no solo fue eso… pero Megumi te necesitaba para existir… así que Tomokazu te sedujo y Megumi te arrebataría tu alma, pero Motmo se entero y se fue contra ellos con todo lo que pudo… por eso es que no estuvieron juntos desde un principio por que se habían peleado como chiquillos… - de manera tranquila… se acerco a Sakura

Sy – como que arrebatarle el alma – algo desconcertado, pero sin soltar a Sakura

Kaho – ese fue el acuerdo… el siempre recordaría, pero para tener poderes debe quitárselos a alguien… a cambio de sus recuerdo el les ayudaría en todo… a mi parecer fue un acuerdo muy absurdo, pero esta tan obsesionado con ella – se sentó a la do de Sakura y le quito algunos cabellos del rostro… ahí una parte del castillo en donde no se percibe la energía… tal vez ahí podamos saber que le sucede, pero solo debemos ir nosotros… no podemos correr riesgos – les dijo de manera seria

Syaoran cargo a Sakura y junto con Eriol siguió a Kaho al supuesto lugar… caminaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un jardín… el jardín donde se encontraban cuando todo empezó

_Continuara…………. _

_Hola a todos este es el penúltimo capitulo jaja espero que la historia les guste… me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, pero como ya lo he dicho ese no es mi fuerte jaja bueno adiós besos… no olviden dejar sus comentario besos _


	25. Chapter 25

_**Una luz del corazón**_

_**Capitulo 25 **_

_**Final **_

Aquel lugar tan maravilloso que representaba tanto para ello… ahí se conocieron y ahí lo separaron por primera vez… la dejo en el césped… y efectivamente ahí no se sentían tantas energías distintas... pero sintieron a Motmo y no les gusto lo que eso significaba…

Motmo - no lo puedo creer a si que ahí uno mas – dijo Motmo al aparecerse frente a ellos después de permanecer oculto viendo la situación – es patético… como no podían les mandaron refuerzos – con una sonrisa burlona y a su lado aparecían Nozomu y Tomokazu sonriendo de la misma manera que el

Kaho – creo que aquí el patético eres tú… obsesionado con una mujer por favor si tú no sabes amar

Motmo – calla – cambiando la expresión en su rostro

Kaho – por que habría de hacerlo si gracias a ti o estoy aquí… o acaso no lo recuerdas yo desbarate tus planes en tu ultima vida y también aleje al pobre ser que tenias contigo

Motmo – como tu lo dijiste los seres como o no podemos amar a si que eso solo era un capricho – regresando a su control

Kaho – pues yo no dije que no fueras capaz de amar yo dije que no sabes hacerlo… lo único es que a pesar de que llegues a amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas da por echo que esa persona jamás te amara eso es lo único… - Eriol y Syaoran los miraban con cierto desconcierto – Eriol sabias que Motmo estaba obsesionado con tu novia y que se aparto de ese par por que querían su alma para obtener mas poderes – Eriol solo frunció el ceño mientras que Motmo miraba con mucha ira a Kaho – sabes que fue lo mejor… que ella nunca se enamoro de el de hecho estuvo a su lado por que el la hechizo… - Eriol estaba molesto mientras que Motmo solo recordaba todo lo sucedido… los demás los miraban con algo de enfado…

Syaoran – donde esta Megumi – al notar que no estaba con ellos – Motmo río a carcajadas

Motmo – disfrutando de su nueva vida con tu novia…. Tienen una bonita casa… una hija y creo que van a comprar un perro – Syaoran estaba furioso y sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a Motmo, pero no fue bueno ya que Tomokazu lo protegió…

Tomokazu – es una lastima que ella no este aquí para ayudarte… ya que sin ella tu no eres nada – sonriendo burlonamente

Nozomu – pero debes alegrarte por ella le ha ido bien llevara una buena vida

Eriol – despiertala ahora – estaba furioso fue cuando llegaron Nakuru y spinel… llegaron a protegerlo, pero el con un ademán les ordeno que observaran

Motmo – no lo creo y yo en su lugar lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar atacarme ya que si yo muero ella jamás despertara y morirá junto a mi – Syaoran sintió que la impotencia se apoderaba de el… estaba tan metido en sus dudas y pensamientos que no fue hasta que sintió una gran opresión que reacciono – eso te pasa por distraído – en un tono burlón…

Por andar divagando en sus pensamientos Tomokazu lo había atacado… Eriol corrió a ayudarlo, pero Nozomu se puso frente a el y comenzaron una batalla… por la intensidad de cada ataque Eriol retrocedía y cuento Nozomu dejo de atacarlo se dio cuenta de que estaban en el laberinto del castillo donde las diferentes energía que los tenían confundidos se sentían… en un instante Nozomu desapareció de su vista dejándolo confundido por toda la energía a su alrededor… mientras tanto Syaoran trataba de liberarse de Tomokazu quien lo mantenía inmóvil… Motmo trato de atacar a Sakura estando ella inconsciente, pero Kaho detuvo su ataque con facilidad… si ella moría estando bajo ese hechizo jamás regresaría se quedaría en la vida ficticia que le habían creado… cada uno en sus respectivos duelos.. Cuando Yuki y kero llegaron se transformaron para cuidar de Sakura y que Kaho pudiese encargarse de Motmo…

_Aun sentía que algo no andaba bien… se podría decir que tenía una vida perfecta… un esposo muy cariñoso y una hija realete bella, pero cada vez que el la tocaba no podía evitar sentir repulsión y cada vez que su hija le hablaba sentía que no era real… se sentía tan vacía… sus recuerdos seguían siendo borrosos… _

_- te encuentras bien – le pregunto Megumi algo preocupado al verla tan distraída _

_- si – ausente como lo hacia desde el día anterior _

_- no lo se te veo rara desde que regresamos del parque…_

_- no se es que todo parece tan falso _

_- falso – sintiendo los nervios dentro de el _

_- si como si esta no fuera mi vida, pero no me hagas caso creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca _

_- creo que en eso te doy la razón – tratando de sonar alegre _

_- que bien muchas gracias – falsamente…_

_- ya se que te animara _

_- ¿Qué? – la verdad esperaba que fuera algo alejada de el, pero siendo su esposo lo dudaba mucho…_

_- iremos a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta… - por la expresión de Sakura supo que esa vida no le duraría mucho o si duraba no seria lo que el esperaba…_

_- pero la niña _

_- ya llame a la niñera y estará aquí puntual _

_- bien – dijo al ver que ya no podría poner excusas… sin animo alguno subió a arreglarse, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención era una pequeña azucena que traía colgando del cuello… trataba de recordar de cuando lo adquirió y su mente no se lo permitió… sabia que esa pequeña azucena significaba mucho para ella ya que en el momento de verla su corazón latió como nunca y en su interior pudo sentir que ese vació se llenaba un poco… metida en sus pensamientos se vistió_

_Bajaba las escaleras con lentitud y al ver a su esposo esperándola se sintió tan disgustada… se supone que si se caso con el es por que lo amaba y en ella ese sentimiento no parecía estar sentía compromiso mas no amor… el la tomo de la mano y le llevo hasta el auto no sin antes despedirse de su pequeña hija… durante el como el le decía cosas que ella no percibió como importantes… al llegar al lugar no parecía ser su favorito era demasiado lujoso… sin decir una palabra se sentó en la mesa que les indicaron… el hablaba mucho y ella aun estaba perdida en sus pensamientos tratando de que los recuerdos borrosos de su mente se aclararan… cuando su atención fue a parar a la cena que habían ordenado se percato de algo que por andar pensando en sus cosas no había notado… la comida no tenia sabor ni olor alguno y cuando vio que su supuesto esposo la tocaba no pudo sentir su mano solo logro sentirlo cerca… se sentía tan confundida, pero no dijo nada algunas de las imágenes de su mente se habían aclarado un poco… cuando salieron del lugar Megumi desapareció por un momento… cuando regreso a su lado le mostró un ramo de azucenas… esas flores… sabia que significaban mucho para ella… en su mente solo estaba la imagen de un hombre dándole el dije, pero no lograba ver con claridad su rostro… sabia que aquel hombre era la persona que en verdad amaba…_

_- Sakura – de nuevo esa voz… de quien era esa voz… se sentía tan frustrada que solo se llevo las manos a la cabeza como síntoma de su desesperación y empezó a hincarse con lentitud_

_- que te pasa – le pregunto Megumi con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro _

_- esa voz – fue lo único que pudo decir _

_- Sakura… no te dejes vencer… no es real – la voz parecía gritarle con algo de desesperación _

_- Sakura – le llamaba Megumi, pero ella seguía luchado consigo misma para entender lo que pasaba _

_- no me toques – al sentirlo cerca… se puso de pie y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que llego al parque donde se dejo caer en el césped_

_- Sakura – de nuevo _

_- ¡que quieres! – grito al borde del llanto _

La lucha entre Kaho y Megumi continuaba… el por su parte había dejado inconsciente a Tomokazu…

Sy - Sakura– le dijo en cuento estuvo de nuevo a su lado - Sakura… no te dejes vencer… no es real… … … … … … – acariciando el rostro

Motmo – hasta crees que despertara… - rió a carcajadas mientras esquivaba lo ataque de Kaho – aunque ella se entere de que esa no es su vida jamás se despertara

Eriol seguía a la defensiva cada vez que se descuidaba aunque fuera solo un poco recibía un ataque de Nozomu... ese laberinto le hacia las cosas un poco mas difíciles… hasta que por fin lo sintió y sin titubear lanzo uno de sus mejores hechizos aunque significara la muerte de su oponente… solo escucho que algo cayo y al llegar al sitio solo pudo ver mucha sangre, pero ya no había nada… se concentro lo mas que pudo, pero ni siquiera pude sentir su maligna presencia… sin pensarlo dos veces fue a donde se encontraban lo demás, pero le costaba trabajo salir de aquel lugar… cuando por fin llego pudo ver a Kaho que seguía luchando con Motmo, pero Kaho no tenia tanta magia como los otros por lo cual se estaba cansando… Syaoran seguía a lado de Sakura… estaba tan preocupado por ella que no noto que Tomokazu se preparaba para atacarlo y como reacción se pararon frente a el para protegieron kero y Yue y Sin pensarlo dos veces Eriol lo ataco primero, pero al impacto su ataque se hizo uno con el de Tomokazu despidiendo un destello de luz y lo siguiente que vio fue el cuerpo inmóvil de Tomokazu ya sin vida… cuando llego a lado se Syaoran lo vio tan mal… tenia a Sakura entre sus brazos y le acariciaba la cabeza al tiempo que le hablaba…

Sy – Sakura

Sa- que quieres – salio de sus labios como un susurro mientras seguía en su trance

Sy – soy yo Syaoran… Sakura… despierta… - los guardianes lo miraban con angustia y Eriol intentaba ayudar a Kaho

_Esa voz le parecía tan familiar cada vez que lo escuchaba sentía una punzada en el corazón… ya no sabia si era de felicidad o de miedo…_

_- soy y Syaoran… Sakura despierta… _

_Syaoran… a su mente le vinieron tantas cosas que solo pudo llorar… no sabia que pasaba todo era tan confuso… poco a poco ordeno lo que pasaba en su mente… cada una de sus vidas cada momento a lado de Syaoran… ahora el que le dijera que no era real… no sabia donde estaba… pero sabia que quería regresar a lado de Syaoran… todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se empezó a desvanecer dejándola en la completa oscuridad y a su lado pudo ver a Megumi quien la miraba preocupado…_

_- es que acaso nunca nos dejaran – le dijo con los ojos inundados con lagrimas _

_- no lo creo – un tanto avergonzado por la respuesta _

_- por que… si tu en realidad no me amas…. Tu solo te obsesionaste con algo que no podías tener… y ellos te usan a su antojo por esa obsesión _

_- yo… _

_- tu no vas a ser libre o a disfrutar alguna de tus vidas y menos encontrar a la persona que esta destinada a vivir para ti por el simple echo de que estas a su servicio… sabes como puedo regresar _

_- no puedes… ninguno puede… el hechizo se romperá solo si Motmo quiere _

_- entonces me quedare aquí contigo – las lagrimas ya no brotaban de sus ojos… ya se había tranquilizado y solo pensaba en como poder liberarse, pero cada idea la desechaba de inmediato… era verdad… amenos que Motmo retrocediera o que existiera alguien con el doble de su poder jamás saldría de ahí… suspiro algo resignada… hasta que lo escucho de nuevo…_

_- Sakura recuerda que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente – que tenían pendiente… ya habían pasado mas tiempo del que pudieran recordar y habían sido tan felices en el poco tiempo que estuvieron así… - yo te lo había pedido desde que estuvimos aquí hace mucho tiempo… pero ahora es mas posible… recuerda que nos casaremos… - como iba a ser mas posible estando como estaban… tan separados… eso era algo cierto ellos siempre estarían juntos a pesar de que los separaran mil veces su unión era mas fuerte que nada… lo habían comprobado cuando el vivía en Hong Kong y se sentían a pesar de estar lejos… desde que ella tenia uso de razón sentía que no estaba sola… ni siquiera cuando su madre murió… se sentía acompañada y protegida todo el tiempo… tal vez por eso era tan alegre… sabia que encontrarían la manera de salir de esta como ya tantas veces lo habían logrado aunque al final no estuvieran juntos, pero siempre habría otra oportunidad -siempre estaré a tu lado _

_- ustedes no podrán separarnos jamás…- Megumi la miro desconcertado… ella se puso de pie y sonrió abiertamente… - nos amamos y jamás podrán sepáranos – volvió a sonreír… apareció un destello que parecía provenir del corazón lleno de calidez _

- siempre estaré a tu lado – le dijo mientras la abrazaba y depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla… una luz cegadora se hizo presente… y cuando por fin se disipo parecía guardarse dentro de Sakura y Syaoran… ella movió lentamente su mano la cual estaba entrelazada con la de el y en Syaoran al instante se formo una sonrisa… abrió lentamente los ojos y la imagen que tubo frente a si le pareció realmente reconfortante y sonrió con calidez una calidez muy similar a la que habían sentido antes todos los presentes…

Motmo – esto no puede… como… tu no debías despertar… - estaba realmente furioso… se suponía que Sakura no despertaría jamás y que quizás su cuerpo desaparecería dejando su alma en aquel lugar perdido dentro de ella… se distrajo por escasos segundos… lo bastante para que Eriol y Kaho lo atacaran, pero ya estaban casi sin energía y no fue suficiente el daño que le hicieron – ya me canse de jugar

Molesto por tal imprevisto… los ataco no con toda la magia que poseía, pero con la suficiente para dejarlos inmóviles o inconscientes… el ataque lo recibieron y al momento cayeron rendidos… Eriol había peleado con Nozomu y Tomokazu… y Kaho no tenia tanto poder como los otros… cuando los vio caer les lanzo otro ataque, pero Nakuru y los protegió mientras que spinel le regresaba su ataque…

Motmo - miren nada mas… y yo que pensaba que eran de juguete - riendo burlonamente – veamos que podemos hacer – giro su vista a donde se encontraba Sakura tratando de incorporarse aun confundida y a su lado vio a sus guardianes y sonrió con tanta malicia – ya se por que no vemos cuales son mas poderosos – movió sus manos y recito algunas palabras… los ojos de Nakuru y espinel se obscurecieron y en el momento atacaron a Syaoran y Sakura quienes de inmediato fueron protegidos por Yue y kero y sin pensarlo se lanzaron a ellos para que no atacaran a sus amos… la batalla entre ellos empezó en lo mas alto del cielo… era realmente espectacular… la manera en que se movían y en que esquivaban… Motmo parecía entretenido…

Sy – te encuentra bien – le pregunto cuando por fin se pudo poner de pie

Sa – a tu lado siempre – le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

Motmo – pero que conmovedor… - sonrió fríamente – lastima que el rito de amor no les durara mucho… Sakura… Sakurita… Sakurita no entiendo como e que te liberaste de aquel hechizo pero te advierto que de este castillo no sales viva… de hecho creo que de este castillo jamás has salido viva – formo una bola de energía en su mano y jugo con ella mientras hablaba…

Sa – veo que aun te sientes dios – le dijo tranquilamente y sintiéndose restablecida… también formo una bola de energía – a ti siempre te a gustado jugar… no es así motmi – con cierta burla

Motmo – con solo verte recuerdo por que odio tanto a las mujeres – haciendo un gesto de asco…

Sa – no parecías odiar a mi amiga

Motmo - también la odio… pero solo por tener mal gusto aunque siendo tú amiga era de suponerse – sin previo aviso le lanzo la energía, pero choco con la que Sakura ya tenia haciéndolo rabiar

Sy – tienes razón… era de esperarse que siendo su amiga jamás te aria caso – Motmo lo ataco al sentirse ofendido… - pero que carácter – seriamente

Motmo – la conversación acabo… me gustaría seguir jugando con ustedes, pero tengo que llevar a cabo lo mas reciente de mis planes a si que – ataco sin piedad, pero ellos eran igual o mas listos que el a si que lo esquivaron con rapidez… cada ataque era igual de intenso… los tres empezaban a sentir el cansancio… síntoma de que eso pronto acabaría

Sa – Megumi – dijo en voz muy baja al verlo de pie frente a ellos

Seki – veo que han empezado sin mi – al llegar al lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro… que no parecía ser de el

Motmo – inútil pensé que no llegarías ayúdame con estos entrometidos – dijo sin mirarlo y seguía luchando

Seki - será un placer… - sin decir mas lo tomo del brazo con rapidez y lo vio a los ojos – te enseñare lo que puedo hacer

Motmo estaba irritado… ahora el imbesil de Megumi lo entretenía con sus tonterías… Megumi lo vio a los ojos y dijo algunas palabras que en cuanto llegaron a oídos de Motmo su expresión llego a ser de terror… de los ojos de Motmo salía lo que era una luz rojiza oscura y se introducía en el cuerpo de Megumi… después de varios minutos Motmo cayo al suelo… Sakura y Syaoran lo miraban desconcertados mientras que los guardianes… descendían lentamente al ya no estar bajo el control de Motmo….

Sy – que paso – no entendía… lo que si pudo entender era que Megumi les había ayudado…

Seki – sabían que la única manera de terminar con uno de ustedes es uniéndose a otra alma – sonriendo con repugnancia… Sakura lo miraba adivinando lo que pensaba – esto es lo que hacia para sobrevivir con magia… tomaba la esencia de las almas y me adueñaba de todos sus poderes destruyendo lo demás… ahora todo a terminado – vio a Sakura y les sonrió con cariño – sabes… si te ame, pero no quería aceptar que jamás serias para mi… - vio a Syaoran – cuídala… que yo ya no seré un obstáculo en sus vidas… ni Motmo ya que jamás regresara – se desvaneció en el aire dejándolos muy sorprendidos…

Vieron a su alrededor y los cuerpos de Motmo y Tomokazu ya no estaba… solo quedaban Eriol y Kaho quienes eran ayudados por los guardianes… se los llevaron a donde se suponía se encontraban hospedados… con mucha precaución para no ser vistos… al llegar a la habitación… tomoyo los vio con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro y ahogo un grito al ver a Eriol sobre el lomo de spinel inmóvil y herido y antes de que su imaginación trabajara…

Sa – solo esta inconsciente y con algunos raspones… tal vez mañana despierte – sonriendo – ya término

Meiling – a que te refieres – cuando ya se encontraban todos en la habitación…

Sy – a que ya no nos molestaran ninguno de ellos

Esa tarde curaron las heridas que tenían tanto Eriol como Kaho… Syaoran y Sakura salieron a caminar y sin darse cuenta llegaron a aquel lugar en que se vieron por primera vez… al llegar a donde se podían observar las estrellas Syaoran tomo su mano… deposito un pequeño beso en ella y le sonrió…

Sy - ¿escuchabas lo que te decía? – ella asintió tímidamente – bueno entonces… Sakura ya te lo había preguntado – saco algo de su bolsillo - pero eso no importa… te quieres casar conmigo – mostrándole una sortija muy bonita

Sa – y yo ya te había contestado, pero eso no importa – le sonrió – claro que si… las veces que sea necesario – el le coloco el anillo y le dio un beso que sello nuevamente el compromiso que hicieron en una de sus vidas… …

**fin… fin… fin… fin… fin… fin… fin… fin… fin… fin… fin… fin… fin… fin… fin…fin… fin… fin… fin… fin…fin… fin… **

**Por fin termine !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**No saben lo contenta que estoy por acabar con este mi primer fic espero allá sido de su agrado… aprovecho para agradecer a:**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Luz esperanza **

**Ghia hikari **

**d-mia **

**micaela**

**iris-jas**

**lore**

**mia**

**undine**

**y especialmente a:**

**smerldtuki**

**angelesss**

**danny1989**

**azuca Sakura **

**Luna- box **

**y mi amiga gaby a si como a fairy que me echan porras a diario para continuar escribiendo… en verdad gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y no olviden dejar sus comentarios… tampoco olviden leer mis otras historias como la incondicional y mi peor error… y las que escribo con gaby y fairy cuando la vanidad se olvida y la sorpresa jaja bueno hasta el próximo fic besos **


End file.
